Les âmes perdues
by AngLove
Summary: 1692. Episode dramatique de l'histoire coloniale des Etats-Unis. Entre condamnations et exécutions, la solidarité n'a plus sa place. Chacun tente d'échapper à la mort. Pourtant cette période de zizanie rapprochera six jeunes qui se battront ensemble pour survivre à cette ordalie. Malgré les préjugés une grande amitié va naitre au sein de ce clan de fugitifs, Mais aussi l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

1692. Salem, petite ville située près de Boston dans le Massachusetts.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que nous courions à travers la forêt sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle ? Un point de coté s'était perfidement installé durant ma course effrénée, résultat d'un manque d'entrainement physique certain. Mes poumons étaient en feu, à l'instar de ma gorge qui souffrait du vent glacial du mois de janvier, qui s'y faufilait sans pitié le long de ma trachée. Mes pieds me tiraillaient de douleur à force de courir avec des chaussures à talons. Ma robe était trempée par l'épaisse couche de neige fixait au sol depuis deux mois déjà. Je n'osais à peine me retourner pour voir si on les avais semés. J'avais tellement peur de me faire arrêter et condamner que malgré la douleur et le froid que je ressentais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de courir. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Ma vie était à Salem, mon père était un pasteur reconnu, respecté et aimé de tous, j'étais un beau parti pour la gent masculine, j'étais jeune et n'avais commis aucune erreur aucune frasque, j'avais toujours eu en horreur les bandits et respecter les lois à la lettre. J'avais rendue service à tant de gens, hébergé tant de malheureux laissaient sur le banc de la société. J'étais plus instruite que la plupart des jeunes filles de la ville, devant mon éducation plus qu'enviable due à mon père aimant et ma gouvernante, Tituba. En bref j'étais irréprochable et voilà que du jour au lendemain j'étais contrainte de fuir en laissant ma vie derrière moi, m'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque foulée dans la forêt hostile et ténébreuse.

Je m'appelle Isabella d'Amesbury, j'ai 19 ans et je viens d'être condamnée à mort pour sorcellerie.


	2. Chapter 2

octobre 1991.

Ce matin je m'étais réveillée d'excellente humeur. Le soleil m'avait accompagné tout au long de mon petit déjeuner servi par les bons soins de ma gouvernante, Tituba.

C'était une ancienne esclave noire achetée par mon père, à un prix fort raisonnable sur le grand marché annuel de Boston. C'était il y a huit ans tout juste. Tituba a remplacé la mère que je n'ai jamais eu, prenant très à coeur ce rôle. Il faut dire que pour une esclave elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée. Rare étaient les esclaves noirs traités convenablement. Or Tituba était avec le temps devenu un membre a part entière de la famille, résidant au troisième niveau de notre grande demeure.

Mon père, Charlie était le pasteur le plus compétant de la ville, aimé et respecté par son dévouement total pour autrui. Un homme charitable, plein de bonne volonté qui travaillé dans le grand axile de Salem.

C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que je comptais me rendre après avoir fini mon repas. Depuis trois ans maintenant, Charlie m'enseignait la médecine et tout son savoir sur la biologie. Cette démarche fut au départ profondément bannie allant contre les moeurs voulant qu'une femme ne puisse s'instruire trop occupée à gérer le foyer et les enfants de son mari. Or mon père n'avait que moi comme enfant, et ma curiosité toujours piquée à vif depuis ma tendre enfance, avait fini de le convaincre de m'enseigner son art.

Tous les matins depuis mes 16 ans je l'accompagnais mettre en pratique ses théories sur les nombreux patients qu'il avait.

Maintenant que j'avais su faire mes preuves auprès des villageois, guérissant des enfants des maladies bénignes ou graves, soignant les fractures des travailleurs aux champs, les dépressions des femmes laissaient trop souvent seules ou encore en relayant mon père durant les interventions chirurgicales, tous s'adresser à moi lorsque mon père était déjà occupé.

Je passais mes après midi lorsqu'il pleuvait à faire des recherches sur la médecine moderne, tout nouvelle expérience à tenter ou théorie à mettre en pratique je les faisaient pour me forger une connaissance toujours plus florissante afin d'administrer les meilleurs soins à mes patients.

Ainsi j'avais compris, avec le temps, que la saigné n'était pas comme on le croyait le premier soin à apporter aux soufrants. Bien au contraire, il s'agissait d'une pratique néfaste dans la plupart des cas.

Ces derniers mois, bannissant la fameuse saignée, j'expérimentais un nouveau mode de médicament, les plantes naturelles. Cependant, ce genre de traitement étant très mal vu surtout venant d'une femme je considérais bon de garder pour moi ces recherches.

Ainsi aujourd'hui, nous étions mercredi, seul jour de la semaine où j'étais autorisée à voir ma meilleure amie, celle qui depuis tant d'années de manquer atrocement, mais que jamais je n'abandonnerai. Alice Howe, avait le même âge que moi, mais son histoire était beaucoup moins calme que la mienne. A l'âge de 15 ans, Alice à commencer à avoir des sortes de transes de quelques secondes probablement post-traumatique à la mort foudroyante de son père. Il fut pris un matin d'un violent maux de tête qui dura et s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre raide mort dans le champ où il travaillait. Il fut conduit à mon père qui malheureusement ne pu rien faire. Sachant que ces transes devaient restés dans l'ombre de tous je fis tout ce qui était en mon possible pour la protéger des préjugés face à son étrangeté. Hélas, les crises furent de plus en plus régulières et de plus en plus longues, passant de quelques secondes à quelques minutes puis à quelques heures. Mon père fut alors mis au courant lorsque la mère d'Alice comprit qu'elle avait un problème et vienne quémander à sa porte de l'aide.

Etant totalement démuni face au problème neurologique d'Alice, il décida de la garder comme patiente pour une durée de six mois, tout ceci dans le plus grand secret médical. Malheureusement les mauvaises langues- que je suppose être les infirmières- ont éventées la nouvelle. Bien vite tout Salem fut au courant du cas d'Alice créant la fascination des curieux, un sujet de conversation distrayant pour les femmes de petites conditions, mais aussi la peur dans les esprits les plus étroits. Ce fut cette dernière qui eu raison du reste. Un tribunal fut ouvert quant à savoir si Alice devrait être interné pour toujours ou seulement provisoirement si une amélioration était notable. Il fut décidé de que son cas serait traité en quarantaine et qu'elle ne sortirai que si le pasteur Charlie -et sous l'accord de son patron Mr Parris - était en capacité de la guérir et ce de manière définitive.

C'était il y a bientôt quatre ans.

Mon père étudia jour et nuit tout ce qui pouvait s'approcher de près comme de loin de cette maladie inconue.

Au final les seules recherches qui s'approchaient du cas d'Alice furent celles portées sur les sorcières ce à quoi mon père n'avait cure et par la religion, lorsque le malin prenait possession des âmes faibles et sensibles. Or Alice n'était pas une faible. Après la mort de son père c'est elle qui reprit les choses en main pour que sa famille survive. Elle était responsable, mature, censée et particulièrement vif d'esprit malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été instruite. Contrairement à moi, Alice n'était pas issue d'une famille aisée et n'avait pas eu les mêmes privilèges que moi. Bien sur notre amitié aux yeux de beaucoup était incompréhensible vu nos rangs différents.

Quoiqu'il en soit chaque mercredi était attendu avec impatience autant pour moi que pour elle. C'était le seul jour où elle était autorisée à sortir de sa chambre close. Je haïssais les traitements qu'elle subissait, mais elle gardait toujours espoir, rien ne l'empêchait de croire que la vie lui sourirait un jour et qu'elle serait heureuse.

J'avais des doutes quand à ces perspectives lointaines mais pourtant je lui souhaitais de tout mon coeur. Mon père avait toujours refusé de me laisser traiter du cas d'Alice estimant que mon amitié pour elle primerait sur le cas médical, et que je ne saurais pas faire preuve d'impartialité à son égard. Je lui en voulais de ça mais dans le fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. De plus il faisait tout pour que son séjour d'une durée indéterminé ne soit pas non plus pénible. C'est ainsi que chaque mercredi j'avais réussi à pouvoir être toute la journée avec elle, sans qu'on vienne me la reprendre avant 18h.

Emportant dans ma sacoche quelques une des mes fameuses mixtures à base des plantes naturelles, et d'une couverture je parti à une allure mesurée vers l'axile.

Tout en marchant, je vis que les arbres avaient presque tous perdus leurs feuilles, les oiseaux étaient eux aussi déjà partis très loin. Malgré le grand soleil qui frappait agréablement mon visage, je sentis une bise d'air frais se faufilait sous les pans de ma robe pour remonté à grande allure jusqu'à ma colonne vertébrale. Une fine couche d'humidité accrochait mes cheveux de manière agaçante et le sol était recouvert d'un léger duvet blanc, restes de la dernière nuit particulièrement froide.

Cette année, l'hivers risquai d'être virulent.

Arrivée devant le grand portail sinistre, typique des axiles psychiatriques, un étrange frisson parcouru mon échine. L'impression d'être observé de quelque part me fit froid dans le dos, me dépêchant de parcourir les derniers mettre, j'arrivai à la hâte dans le hall surchauffé de l'hôpital. La secrétaire, Tanya que je soupçonnée depuis toujours de faire parti de celles qui ont divulgués le secret d'Alice, me jeta un coup d'oeil faussement chaleureux.

- Bonjour miss Isabella. Comment vous portez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais bien Tanya merci. Sans prendre le temps de lui retournais la politesse, je parti à vive allure vers le bureau de mon père. Etant sa fille, je pouvais me permettre de me promener à peu près partout dans l'hôpital comme bon me semblais. Je n'avais pas encore mon propre bureau bien sur mais je rêvais d'en avoir juxtaposant à celui de mon père. Cependant la route serait longue car je reste une femme avant d'être quoique ce soit d'autre. Et une femme médecin, de tout temps ça ne s'est encore probablement jamais vu.

Quel bouleversement de moeurs cela serait n'empêche ! Quelle fierté ce serait d'être la première femme médecin du nouveau monde !

C'est les yeux pleins d'étoiles j'entrais dans le bureau de mon père. Celui-ci s'apprêter à partir justement, pour traiter ces patients.

Lorsqu'il me vit, un petit mais sincère sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé.

- Bonjour père, le saluais-je avec révérence.

- Bonjour Isabella. Je dois me dépêcher, Tom à encore fait une rechute, je vais sûrement devoir le réopéré si sa plaie ne cicatrise pas.

- La partie inférieure de sa jambe est elle gangrénée ? demandais-je avec sérieux.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille sectionné son membre s'il continu à pourrir de la sorte. Pour le moment je vais me contenter de pomper le pue accumulé, mais bientôt cela ne suffira plus. De plus les médicaments n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

- C'est regrettable, c'est un brave homme.

- En effet.

- Pourrais-je avoir les clés de la cellule d'Alice sil te plait avant que tu ne t'en aille ?

- Bien sur. Mais je pense qu'elle dort en ce moment. Sa nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle transe l'est assailli et ce durant plusieurs heures, m'informa t'il pendant qu'il cherchait le double des clés dans son bureau.

- Mince alors. Je vais attendre dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle se réveille alors, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée. Une autre crise de cette envergure ne présageait jamais un rétablissement quelconque ce qui ne manquait pas de me rendre taciturne. Cependant devant elle, je devrais feindre l'enthousiasme, elle le méritait.

Attrapant les clés que mon père me lança, je parti sans un mot d'un pas lent vers la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

Je me demandais vaguement quand est-ce que la femme de Tom se déciderait enfin à venir voir son mari à l'hôpital, mais en réalité je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop penser à la rechute et de Tom et d'Alice. C'était une diversion minable à laquelle je m'accrochai quand même tant que je ne serai pas devant la porte d'Alice. Quand finalement j'arrivai devant sa chambre, je plaquai à mon visage un masque souriant et affable. J'insérai la clé discrètement dans la serrure et entrai avec tout autant de silence que je le pouvais afin de ne pas réveiller Alice. Cependant, son ouïe fine ne l'a trompa pas. Elle ouvra instamment les yeux vers le rayon de lumière que filtrai l'ouverture de la porte causé par mon passage.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle répondit à mon sourire, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle pourtant si joyeuse. Mon masque tomba comme neige au soleil. Elle savait très bien que j'étais au courant, à quoi bon continuer à lui cacher.

- Salut, fis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle se redressa pour se mettre en tailleur mais ne répondit pas, encore une fois, à mon appel. Je m'essayai donc en silence sur le lit d'en face, respectant son mutisme. La crise avait du être éprouvante, de vilaines cernes s'étaient installées sur son beau visage. Après ce qui me paru être des heures et qui s'avéra n'être que des minutes, tant le silence était gênant, elle prit finalement la parole.

- Bella, commença t'elle à voix basse mais brisée par l'émotion, il faut partir. Il faut qu'on parte. Sinon … sinon… hum… sinon… Son souffle s'accéléra signe qu'elle avait du mal à parler convenablement tant ce qu'elle avait dire devait la perturbée.

- Sinon quoi Alice ? demandais-je réellement inquiété par les propos qu'elle me tenait.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation et après avoir repris une respiration à peu près calme elle répondit d'une voix froide, le regard mort.

- Nous allons mourir Bella.


	3. chapter 3

J'aimerai tout d'abord m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai fais et surtout vous préciser que le dernier chapitre ne se passe pas en 1991 comme je l'ai marqué par inadvertance mais en 1691.

début du mois de Novembre 1691.

Deux semaines, après ma visite écourtée avec Alice, cette dernière avait sombré dans un profond coma après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours sous mes yeux ahuris. Je n'avais pas tout de suite réagi, sûrement trop abruti par ce que je voyais et qui était tout sauf normal venant d'Alice. Je crois que j'avais été aussi effrayé par la rage qui l'avait animé juste avant de se cognait la tête sur les murs. Apparemment elle n'avait pas escompté que je crois pas en ses paroles. Grave erreur. Le fait est que le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait que je ne la croyais pas mais plus que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous allions mourir. J'avais tenté de lui poser des questions mais son émotivité soudaine et inconnue l'avait rendue complètement hystérique. Si je n'avais jamais cru auparavant en la folie- au sens littéral qu'on l'entends- d'Alice, à cette instant il est clair qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Cependant le temps que moi je prenne pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle était entrain de s'affliger, elle en était déjà à son quatrième coup sur la tête. Je m'étais alors levée prestement, parcourant les quelques mettre qui nous séparait et l'avais attrapé par le dessous des épaules en ramenant mes bras ensuite vers moi, de manières à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'appui pour me frapper ou se frapper elle même d'ailleurs. J'avais alors criais qu'on vienne m'aider mais cela ne servait plus à rien, Alice venait de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Mon père l'avait ausculté et savait que ses jours n'étaient pas comptés.

Je m'en étais atrocement voulu de ne pas l'avoir arrêter avant. J'avais passé la journée à son chevet dans la salle de soin intensif, attendant son réveil, mais cela ne c'était pas produit. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et toujours aucun signe de vie d'Alice.

Le soir de l'incident je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit réfléchissant à son comportement et à ses paroles. Alice était extravagante mais pas au point de s'en fracasser la tête contre un mur. Son comportement reflétait une véritable agonie, une inquiétude telle qu'elle avait préféré attenter à ses jours plutôt que faire face comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Alice aimait la vie plus que tout, si elle voulait mourir, perspective relativement douloureuse à envisager, c'est qu'elle ne croyait plus en quoique ce soit. Et ça, c'était plus que grave.

Depuis deux semaines, je mettais donc préparée. Préparée à tout et n'importe quoi. En repensant à ce qu'avait dit Alice, j'avais cependant omis le pluriel qu'elle avait employé. Ce fameux "nous" qui était il ? Juste Alice et moi ? Ou d'autres personnes que je n'avais pas pris en considération ?

Plus tard dans son sommeil, il y a de cela cinq jours, alors que je lui rendais visite, elle avait murmuré le prénom de Jasper, si bas que j'avais cru rêvé. J'avais espéré qu'elle dise autre chose mais rien n'était venu cependant.

Jasper.

La seule vraie souffrance d'Alice. Jasper était mon cousin et accessoirement aussi mon meilleur ami. Nous avions quitté l'Angleterre, il y a onze ans maintenant, pour tenter notre chance sur le nouveau monde, l'Amérique. Jasper avait, à l'instar de moi même, perdu sa mère très jeune. Seules les conditions de leur décès diffèrent. Mary la mère de Jasper est décédée dans des circonstances macabres, laissant pas de doutes pour le meurtre, seulement le meurtrier n'a jamais était retrouvé. Pour ma part ma mère était morte en me donnant naissance, elle était trop fragile pour supporter le choc d'après les maigres explications que m'avaient donné mon père, très peu loquace sur ce sujet épineux.

En bref, nous avions quitté l'Angleterre à 8 ans pour moi et 10 ans pour Jasper. Nous avions été si heureux de partir, nous nous prenions pour des aventuriers sur le bateau qui nous avez emmené en Amérique. A notre arrivée à Boston, nous avions passé six mois dans les auberges le tant de pour nos pères de se dénichés une vraie maison.

Charlie avait voulu quitter Boston ayant les grandes villes en horreur, c'est ainsi que nous avions atterri à Salem à seulement quelques kilomètres de Boston. Le père de Jasper -le frère de ma mère- n'a jamais quitté les auberges et les femmes de joies. Il est vite tombé dans une dépendance importance pour la boisson et pour le bien être de Jasper, Charlie l'avait recueilli pour s'installer vivre avec nous. Ainsi quelques mois après nous nous étions liés d'amitié avec d'autres enfants de la petite ville, comme John Sloune, Jack Beckett l'irlandais et Alice. Au départ Jasper et Alice ne se considéraient que comme des amis. Nous étions toujours ensemble, tous les cinq, les inséparables. Mais bien vite leur amitié s'est transformé remplaçant les jeux de guerres par de tendre caresses, puis progressivement un amour pur et incassable s'est installé entre eux deux. Ils étaient passionnellement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais pourtant ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun contact charnel en public. Alice me racontait tout bien sur et c'étaient les années d'insouciances, les plus belles de sa courte existence. Ils avaient eu leur première fois à tous les deux quelques mois à peine avant que les ennuis d'Alice commencent vraiment.

Puis tout a changé. Alice avait été interné séparant peut être pour toujours les deux amoureux. Le père de Jasper venait de décédé dans une rue sinistre de Boston, dépourvu de tous vêtements, portant de multiples contusions sur le corps. Tout l'argent de sa femme, il l'a gaspillé dans le jeu ne laissant que des dettes à Jasper. C'est ainsi qu'il avait quitté Salem honteux pour se marier avec une certaine Anastasia, femme du beau monde, riche et totalement amoureuse de Jasper. Ils s'étaient installés dans une belle demeure du coeur nord de Boston.

Un choix qui avait détruit Alice, lorsque j'avais du le lui annoncé, il y a trois ans. Depuis, il avait eu un fils de cette union, prénommé Jimmy Osborne. Cette nouvelle aussi l'avait anéanti mais pas au point de faire une crise telle que je l'avais vu la dernière fois qu'on s'était parlé.

C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de partir pour Boston. Je devais lui parler, lui dire ce que m'avait dit Alice. Le fait qu'elle mentionne son prénom n'était pas anodin après plus de deux ans sans le prononcer. Même dans le coma, Alice avait du avoir une raison de dire ce prénom devenu tabou avec le temps. Même si je ne mentionnerais pas qu'elle ne s'était jamais remise de cette histoire dramatique avec Jasper, je devais au moins lui en toucher deux mots sur cette nouvelle transe plus qu'inquiétante.

Fidèle à mes habitudes, pour le voyage, j'avais choisi de porter des vêtements décontractés avec toujours ma sacoche en cuir brun pour avoir toujours sur moi mon calepin de médecine, ou était inscrit toutes mes théories avérées ou non, mes fameuses potions aux plantes et un peu d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins à Boston. J'y allais pour deux jours donc pas besoin de m'encombrer d'affaires inutiles.

Aussi avais-je toujours eu la chance de monter à cheval et d'apprendre lorsque j'avais six ans. J'étais donc devenue une excellente cavalière. Depuis toujours, au printemps et en été je partais presque toutes les après-midi faire de longues balades plus ou mois loin de Salem. Le voyage entre Salem et Boston ne durait qu'une demi journée, mais pour aller plus vite, je connaissais certains raccourcis peu empruntés et donc avec un potentiel danger. Y allant seule, je devais rester prudente.

Depuis mes seize ans, j'avais toujours dans la manche gauche, une longue dague extrêmement coupante, que m'avais offert mon père pour me protéger. Sans elle, je serais probablement morte et croupissante dans un trou à peine creusé. Ce fameux jour où j'avais par désespoir et par instinct tuée trois hommes. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait. Au final ce fameux trou creuser initialement pour moi, fut agrandi pour mes trois agresseurs.

La forêt avait toujours était mon terrain de jeux quand j'étais enfant, mais avec les années de mauvaises récoltes dû aux hivers trop froid et aux intempéries, les famines que cela avaient provoquées, avaient engendrés une forte augmentation de la population de bandits, ce qui rendaient les forêts peu sûres, ainsi que les routes, surtout pour une femme seule comme moi.

J'avais donc décidé de partir le lundi matin de très bonne heure pour être de retour, le mercredi dans le milieu d'après midi. Espérant qu'Alice finisse par sortir de ce sommeil au plus vite, pour la retrouver éveillée quand je reviendrai.

TItuba, avait déjà scellé mon cheval, je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue. Ses traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude, je tentais de la rassurer en vain.

Finalement je m'installais agilement et gracieusement -grâce à l'habitude sans nul doute- sur le palefroi alezan que m'avait apprêter Tituba.

Une fois les abords de petite ville dépassée, je partis au galop soutenu, histoire de ressentir la vitesse sur mon visage tout en épuisant pas le cheval.

Après quelques longues minutes cependant je ralentis la cadence, afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir.

J'adorais cette solitude, être sur ma monture allant où bon me semblais. Les conventions sociales et ma bourgeoisie m'empêchaient d'être une femme libre. A la place je devais me marier, avoir des enfants, vivre avec un homme et lui servir comme il se doit d'être servi. Une vie que je répugnais à avoir, j'étais pas prêtre pour ça et ne le serait surement jamais. Je ne voulais pas être privée de vivre comme je le souhaitais. J'enviais parfois ces bandits qui vivaient détestés de tous mais pourtant tellement en communion à une liberté que je n'aurais jamais. Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir un juste milieu ?

Probablement que non, le monde moderne dans lequel je vis ne permettait pas de rassembler ces deux extrêmes de vie en un seul et même parti.

Je décidai de penser à autre chose, n'étant pas d'humeur pas imaginer ce que je n'aurai jamais.

Boston est une ville que j'avais toujours beaucoup aimé. Son dynamisme était très attrayant, bien que l'odeur dans les rues soit véritablement insupportable dans certains quartiers de la ville, comme pour le grand marché, mais j'aimais y aller.

En tout et pour tout je devais y aller environ un mois par an, avec tous les allers-retours que je faisaient.

J'appréhendais de revoir Jasper. Cela faisait trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis son mariage avec Anastasia, il n'était plus le même homme. Son regard n'était plus aussi enfantin, si joueur, si tendre. C'était devenu un homme froid que je ne reconnaissais pas dans les traits anciens de mon meilleur ami. Il me manquait beaucoup, mais par égard pour Alice j'avais cessé de le voir.

Alors après tout ce temps je ne savais pas trop comment je devais me comporter ni même quelle attitude adopter. J'imagine que selon sa réaction, j'agirai avec froideur, ou avec décontraction tout en gardant une certaine retenue quand même. Tout dépendra de lui.

Mis à part les pas feutrés du palefroi, sur les feuilles mortes légèrement humide, aucun son ne régnait dans la forêt. Même si les oiseaux étaient partis depuis longtemps, d'autres animaux, insectes, herbivores ou autres espèces en tout genre auraient dû provoquer de temps à autre certains sons signifiant leurs présences dans les sous-bois alentours. Or je n'entendais rien. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je constatais que ce dernier était particulièrement sombre rendant l'atmosphère encore plus tendu, plus sinistre. L'air était lourd, chargé de toute l'électricité contenu dans les nuages. Une violente tempête se préparait. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que j'étais dans les bois et pourtant je n'avais même pas croisé un seul voyageur. Soudain, un long frisson monta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. L'impression d'être observée discrètement quelque part dans les ténèbres de cette maudite forêt, me forcèrent à être encore plus attentive que d'habitude. Cette impression m'avais déjà perturbé près de l'axile où je rendais visite à Alice. Ma main droite quitta sa prise sur les rênes, pour se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers ma manche gauche, vaine tentative pour me rassurer. Si John mon ami, m'avait appris comment me défendre au corps à corps, j'étais cependant pas entrainée lorsque j'étais sur le dos d'un cheval en position de faiblesse et pouvant être surprise à tout moment par les ennemis. Donnant un léger coup de talon sur le flanc de ma monture l'obligeant à accélérer l'allure, je me retrouvais donc au petit galop, histoire d'être ni trop lente, ni trop aveuglée par la vitesse, ce qui serait un argument de facilité si des bandits voulaient m'attaquer usant de l'effet de surprise. Avec Jasper, nous avions appris à nous déplacer dans la forêt en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais ça c'est quand on était à pied pas sur un cheval.

Moi qui aimais la solitude d'ordinaire, ainsi que les longues balades à cheval, je me retrouvais pressée de sortir de cette abominable forêt que je connais pourtant bien. Après quelques longues minutes à ce rythme, et surtout après avoir reconnu la partie du sentier qui s'élargissait pour retomber sur une route un peu plus empruntée, je décidais de ralentir une nouvelle fois la cadence. C'est en prenant l'intersection sur la gauche que les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Encore une heure et demi de voyage, je serais trempée jusqu'aux os en arrivant, c'était inévitable. Même en y allant au triple galop, je n'y arriverais jamais. Cependant, me revint à l'esprit, l'existence d'une petite auberge à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Finalement je repartis au grand galop pour l'atteindre la plus rapidement, alors que l'orage faisait rage à présent. Après ce qui sembla être des heures, j'aperçus enfin la maisonnette tant convoitée, mais ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Le petit cottage si mignon où j'avais l'habitude de m'arrêter avec mon père étant petit n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Seules subsistaient quelques poutres noircies, signe que tout avait été brulée. Voyant un vieil homme assis près de ce qui autrefois était l'auvent, je me décidais donc à aller à son encontre.

L'homme semblait fatigué, il était tout recroquevillé comme si la vie s'était écroulé sur ses frêles épaules. Son regard était las, perdu dans le vide n'exprimant rien d'autre que le désespoir. Ses traits étaient tirés, des rides s'étaient profondément installés sur son visage, signe d'une existence misérable. Il était maigre à en faire peur et sa blancheur cadavérique le rendait encore plus pitoyable. On aurait dit que la mort s'apprêtait à sonner à sa porte. Je vis ensuite qu'il grelottait, il avait l'air si faible, que je me sentis pleine de compassion. Restant méfiante cependant je gardais pied à l'étrier en laissant une marge de sécurité entre lui et mon cheval, des fois que ce soit un bandit jouant sur la pitié, prêt à m'attaquer.

- Monsieur ? demandais-je prudemment.

Son regard changea d'expression comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il y avait une présence près de lui. Lorsque je croisais son regard apeuré et anxieux, je compris qu'il ne m'avait effectivement pas entendu arriver.

- Ne vous inquiétez monsieur, je ne vous veux aucun mal, m'exclamais-je de la voix le plus rassurante dont j'étais capable. Je suis venue jusqu'ici espérant m'abriter le temps que cette tempête ne cesse, mais je suis un peu surprise de voir que l'auberge n'existe plus. Sauriez-vous me renseigner sur l'origine de ce qui semble être un incendie ? demandais-je, en haussant le ton pour qu'il m'entende, puisque le bruit de la pluie se faisait de plus en plus fort.

- Elle a été brulée. Son regard mort sembla s'éveillé par la haine. Ils l'ont brulée, il y à trois jours maintenant.

- Qui monsieur ? Et pourquoi ?

- Le gouvernement ma petite dame. Ces fichus maires de Salem qui ont jugés qu'elle était de trop sur le paysage.

- De Salem ? m'exclamais-je ahuri. Mais enfin quelles raisons avaient-ils à agir de la sorte ?

- Ils avaient peur. Voilà tout. La peur est un fléau, pire que la peste. Cette merde nous colle à la peau et nous fais agir sans état d'âme.

J'étais d'accord avec lui au sujet de la peur. C'est elle qui avait fait enfermé ma meilleure amie pour toujours peut être, détruisant ainsi son avenir avec Jasper. Cependant où voulait-il en venir. Soudain me revins à l'esprit la propriétaire de l'auberge.

- Où est passé la vieille dame, Célestine la française ?

- Ils l'ont brulée avec sa maison. Ils l'ont d'abord lynché, puis l'ont enfermé et l'ont faite brulée vive tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion. J'imagine qu'ils ne veuillent pas que ça se sache puisque vous semblez perplexe quant aux auteurs de ce drame. Or ce sont bien les hauts dignitaires de Salem qui ont commis cet acte effroyable.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? demandais-je la voix montant sérieusement dans les aiguës à cause du choc que la nouvelle avait provoqué en moi.

- A votre avis, ma petite dame, lorsque la peste survient, on fait en sorte de la cacher et de l'ignorer pour ne pas effrayer les bons citoyens, pour s'assurer qu'ils continuent de travailler, de bien obéir comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Puis le problème finit par s'intensifier de plus en plus, mais on se tait toujours, refusant d'admettre la vérité. On préfère se rassurer en se disant que tout va bien. Et à la fin c'est la zizanie, la terreur, le chaos. Tant de gens meurent car ils n'ont pas étés prévenus assez tôt du danger. Ils n'ont pas pu se protéger comme ils le pouvaient. Ca à toujours était ainsi, et ça continuera à l'être.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que cette femme à été brulée vive parce qu'elle présentait les symptômes de la peste ? demandais-je effrayée à présent rien qu'en pensant à l'idée des dégâts que causeraient une telle épidémie.

- Non madame, elle à été tué parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était une sorcière.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une connerie comme la peste. Maintenant qu'ils ont tués une sorcière à leur yeux, ils vont traqués en chaque personne les signes prouvant la présence de la magie en eux. Ils vont chercher l'origine. Combien vont en crever de cette merde, je ne saurais le dire, mais à votre place je me méfierais et prendrais garde, sinon vous subirez le même sort que ma pauvre soeur.

- Foutaises ! Les sorcières sont des balivernes, des personnages d'histoires fantastiques créaient pour effrayer les jeunes enfants afin qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux.

- Allez leur expliquer à tous ces imbéciles ! Ils ne vous croiront pas parce qu'ils ont peur ! C'est des chacals qui s'entre-tueraient pour être le dernier à survivre !

- Comment en sont-ils arrivés à croire que votre soeur pratiquait la magie noir ?

- Des femmes qui font le boulot des hommes et même mieux qu'eux ça suscite des questions.

- Que faisait-elle donc mieux que les hommes ?

- C'était une guérisseuse, elle soignait les gens en leur administrant de ces espèces de mixtures naturelles. Grace à elle, les plus pauvres avaient accès à des soins. Et pourtant il aura suffit que le doute soit semé pour que tout le monde la bannissent, mêmes ceux qu'elle aidait. C'est une honte ! De nos jours, les gens sont tellement étroits d'esprits que n'importe quelle sottise sorti tout droit de la bouche du malin, serait comme la nouvelle bible.

Etant assez perturbée par ses paroles, je ne trouvais rien à redire en cet instant présent. La tempête devenait de plus en plus violente et mon cheval semblait s'énerver.

- Vous comptez resté ici sous la pluie monsieur ? lui demandais-je en le regardant tremblotait fortement. Vous allez attrapé la mort en restant ici.

- La mort me guette déjà ma petite dame et puis, je n'ai nulle part où aller pour le moment. Les rares poutres qui tiennent encore debout me protège un peu de la pluie alors autant attendre la fin de la tempête, mais vous madame vous ne devriez pas resté ici, les forêts sont dangereuses de nos temps surtout pour une si jolie jeune femme comme vous !

- J'ai un peu de peine à vous laissez ici seul. Le danger n'est pas que pour les femmes.

- Madame sachez que je n'ai rien de précieux qui suscite l'attention. Je vais et je viens un peu partout. Ma vie je l'ai faite seul, et je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. La vieillesse me ronge à présent, je m'éteins doucement dans l'ombre et sachez que la pitié ne vous sauvera pas. L'avenir qui nous est réservé semble être funeste. Ne vous souciez plus des autres et pensez à vous préserver du danger qui vous guette, car maintenant plus personne n'ait à l'abri.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir monsieur.

- Aller, dépêchez-vous ma petite dame, c'est vous qui risquez de prendre froid, ou de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

- Au revoir monsieur.

- Soyez prudente et que Dieu vous protège, lança-t'il avec tristesse.

Détournant mon regard de cet homme si étrange, je repartis au grand galop à travers champs, direction Boston. Il me tardais d'arriver pour me mettre bien au chaud dans une auberge qui j'espérais n'aurait pas subit le même sort que celle-là. Les paroles du vieillard me revenaient sans cesse en tête. J'espérais qu'il dise faux, mais je sentais au fond de moi que les éléments d'une abominable vérité se mettaient en place tous seuls dans ma tête.

Je commençais à comprendre la transe d'Alice, parce qu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait de cela. Elle avait eu peur car elle savait qu'elle serait brulée vive pour son trouble psychologique, elle devait savoir aussi que beaucoup d'autres allés sûrement être condamnés, comme elle. Ainsi je devais faire forcément parti de la liste, puisque je pratiquais la médecine de mon père et la mienne avec les plantes naturelles. Je sentis un poids s'insinuait en moi. Voilà pourquoi Alice avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle préférait encore se tuer elle même rapidement plutôt que d'être brulée vive sur la place publique. Mon dieu ! Elle serait la première condamnée ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Pourquoi avoir agis si précipitamment ?

Je devais à tout pris arriver à Boston et allais voir Jasper immédiatement, tant pis pour le confort d'une auberge bien chauffée, et tant pis aussi des années où l'on se sait pas parlée. Il était peut être pas encore trop tard. Comme l'a dit le vieillard, ils agiront dans le silence et dons lentement au départ préférant éviter les scandales, mais aussi par derrière pour qu'on s'y attende le moins possible afin de condamner le plus de monde. Je m'étonnais qu'ils ne se soient pas occuper d'Alice avant. Peut être parce qu'elle est enfermée et surveillée 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. En tout cas ils viendraient la chercher tôt ou tard. C'était une évidence. Il en va de même pour moi, bien sur. Cependant appartenant à la bourgeoisie, je ne serai pas immédiatement condamnée, puisqu'il faudra du temps avant de berner et de monter tout le monde contre moi fille du pasteur respecté de tous les citoyens de Salem. J'avais me semble t'il une assez grande marge de main-d'oeuvre. Espérant pouvoir convaincre Jasper, espérant aussi qu'il l'aime encore assez pour m'aider à la sortir de ce bazar. Quoiqu'il en soit je devais me dépêcher et faire au plus vite.

Un plan commençait à se former dans ma tête. Il est clair que je devais faire en sorte qu'Alice s'échappe, or seule je ne le pourrais pas. Même avec l'aide de Jasper cela ne serait jamais suffisant.

Un violent orage claqua avec hargne sur la plaine, résonnant dans mes tympans et m'abrutissant à moitié. Le cheval commençait sérieusement à paniquer et je sentais qu'au fur et à mesure je perdais le contrôle sur lui. Sa cadence ne cessait d'augmenter si bien qu'avec l'averse je n'y voyais pas à deux mettrais. Dangereux, très dangereux. Si des bandits avaient l'intention de m'attaquer en faisant tomber le cheval par surprise je ne les verrais pas arriver et je serais totalement désarçonnée.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura cette chevauchée plus qu'éprouvante, mais après un effort surhumain je finis par apercevoir les abords de la ville à quelques centaines de mettre de là où j'étais. Avec tout autant de difficulté je parvins à reprendre la maitrise du palefroi terrorisé juste en arrivant aux portes de Boston, afin de ralentir nettement le rythme pour savoir où j'allais.

Bien que trempée jusqu'aux os, j'étais contente d'être enfin arrivée. Je savais que la demeure de Jasper était au nord de la ville. Salem étant une ville au nord de Boston, j'étais donc à quelques pas de chez Jasper. La ville malgré la pluie tournait à plein régime. Une bonne femme m'indiqua le chemin que je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer pour me rendre chez les Osborne. Après quelques minutes, j'aperçus la façade ressemblant à la description de la femme.

C'était une grande maison de pierre sur deux niveaux, signe de richesse. Je ne savais pas dans quoi travaillait le père d'Anastasia mais il est clair qu'il ne vivaient pas dans le besoin. Trop pressée d'entrer, je ne pris pas le temps de bien observer la façade extérieure. Attachant mon cheval, je me précipitais vers les marches sous l'auvent afin de me couvrir de cette affreuse pluie.

Je toquais à deux reprises en plaquant mon fameux masque de jeune fille souriante, priant pour que Jasper vienne m'ouvrir en personne et non pas une servante, ou pire sa femme. Mais je n'eu pas cette chance. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années environ m'ouvra, un sourire tendre se plaqua sur son visage fripé lorsqu'elle me vit.

- Que puis-je pour vous jeune fille ?

- Je suis de passage dans la ville et je viens rendre visite à Jasper Osborne.

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à la perplexité puis à l'hostilité. Il me fus difficile d'en comprendre la raison. Je m'en fichais à vrai dire l'essentiel c'est que je le vois. Elle me jaugea en détail sans retenue aucune ce qui me mis mal à l'aise.

- Et qui êtes-vous si je puis me permettre ? demanda t'elle ensuite froidement

- Je suis Isabella d'Amesbury. Une amie d'enfance à Jasper.

- Monsieur Osborne est absent aujourd'hui.

- Ecoutez madame je n'ai absolument pas le temps de discuter avec vous. C'est une urgence, m'exclamais-je toute trace d'amabilité disparue.

- Je vous répètes qu'il n'est pas là, insista t'elle.

- Et puis-je connaitre les raisons de son empêchement ? demandais-je de plus en plus agacée.

- Il est en voyage d'affaire.

- Jasper n'est pas un homme d'affaires, cessez de me mentir.

- Il ne veut pas être dérangé.

- Dites lui au moins qui je suis, je suis sure qu'il prendra le temps de descendre pour moi. Je suis plus que son amie, je suis sa cousine. Mon père et le sien étaient très amis.

- Mademoiselle, je vous demande de sortir !

Ce n'était pas la vieille importunante qui avait proférée cette phrase, mais d'après la description que m'avais tenue mon père il semblerait que ce soit Anastasia. La tâche se corsait. La femme qui m'avait interpellé était petite, et rondelette, ses cheveux était d'un blond cendré, avec des petits yeux noirs trop rapprochés l'un de l'autre, ce qui lui donnait un air d'arriéré. En plus d'être laide, elle était repoussante, peu accueillante et froide. Elle n'avait rien pour elle. Comment Jasper avait il pu épouser cette femme au prix de la magnifique Alice ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

- Les femmes de joie ne sont pas les bienvenues ici, ajouta t'elle hargneuse.

Ha ! C'est pour ça ! Elle pensait vraiment que j'étais une femme de plaisir. En même temps je devais pas avoir fière allure. Jasper s'abaisserait-il à ce genre de coutumes ? Si oui je le comprenais, et je comprenais aussi la réaction de son immonde femme. Qu'elle soit jalouse et en colère d'être cocue ne m'étonnait guerre. Mais si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que Jasper était malheureux, car c'est la seule explication qu'il y est à ce qu'il soit infidèle. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas aimé cette femme, ce qui me laissait croire qu'il n'avait pas oublié Alice. Cependant, je ne devais pas tirer des plans sur la commette, rien n'était pour le moins sure.

- Madame, je ne suis point une catin, comme vous semblez le croire mais,

- Je sais qui vous êtes pauvre idiote ! Vous êtes aussi la femme de compagnie d'Alice Howe, la folle alliée, celle qui sera toujours là pour empêcher Jasper de m'aimer comme je l'aime. Croyez-vous que je vais vous laissez le voir au risque de le perdre ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Inspirant profondément, je baissai les yeux vers la moquette à relief rouge. Rassemblant toute la dextérité dont j'étais capable, enfilant une nouvelle fois un masque cette fois-ci de douleur, je relevais lentement la tête vers Anastasia qui me regardait avec une haine froide, réprimant un frisson de dégout face au mensonge que j'allais proférer et m'exprimais d'une voix morte.

- Madame, commençais-je, personne ne viendra vous prendre Jasper, surtout pas Alice. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs point de soucis à vous faire.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que Alice Howe est morte, il a deux jours de cela, dis-je d'une voix faussement tremblante espérant qu'elle me croirait. En même temps la perspective d'imaginer un tel drame suffisait à me mettre mal. Je pus lire le choc sur le visage de cette pimbêche, c'était un bon signe, vu qu'elle ne commenta je continuai sur ma lancée.

- Sa dernière volonté était que Jasper soit là avant qu'elle ne meurt ou qu'au moins il assiste à ses funérailles. Je vous prie, madame, de considérer cette demande non pas par respect pour Alice Howe, mais pour le respect du dernier souhait d'une mourante. Je ne vous pense pas sans coeur, loin de là, et si vous aimez un tant soit peu Jasper comme vous le prétendez, respectez qu'il se rende aux funérailles de celle pour qui il doit faire le deuil. Je ne connais précisément pas les raisons qui vous pousses à croire que je viens pour réunir Alice et Jasper, mais si je comprends bien vous craigniez qu'il n'en tombe amoureux et qu'il vous abandonne. C'est bien cela ?

Sa mort sera peut être le début de cette amour auquel vous tenez tant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Espérant vraiment que mon coup de bluff marche et que je puisse emmener Jasper avec moi et cesser de perdre du temps inutilement avec ces bêtises. Parce que c'est en perdant du temps comme ça que je risque de véritablement annoncé la mort d'Alice. J'attendais impatiente qu'elle daigne dire enfin quelque chose.

- Si au contraire l'annonce de sa mort le plongeait dans une dépression ? Je ne prendrais pas ce risque !

- Je connais Jasper c'est un homme fort, il à vécu une enfance difficile, et croyez moi sur parole c'est pas la mort d'une amourette qui le tuera. S'il l'avait aimé vraiment, c'est elle qui aurait épousé et pas vous dis-je avec haine cette fois-ci plus contre Jasper que contre elle. Si vous l'aimez vraiment, laissez-le faire le deuil comme ile se doit.

Elle souffla, regarda longuement le sol sans rien dire. Cela n'allait-il vraiment pas se finir ? Je commençais à perdre sérieusement patience là ! Pourquoi Jasper, n'était il pas venu m'ouvrir ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de chance ?

- Il n'est pas là, décréta t'elle soudain brisant tous mes espoirs, il es au Tangiers, ajouta t'elle finalement en baissant les yeux, triste. Je l'aurais serré dans mes bras cette garce. Gardant mon faux visage de tristesse je répondis à la suite.

- Merci madame. Vraiment.

Me retournant, je repartis à vive allure à l'extérieur. La pluie tombait moins violemment, mais persistait tout de même. Remontant à cheval je fis demi-tour pour repartir dans l'autre sens. Quelque part cette Anastasia était aussi malheureuse qu'Alice, elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément ce qui était rare de nos jours et qui en entour ne semblait pas être aimé.

Le Tangiers, était la plus grande taverne de la ville, la où le père de Jasper avait passait les dernières années de sa vie. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour m'y rendre. J'eus quand même le temps de me demander pourquoi Jasper trainait dans ce genre d'endroit, puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout qu'il refusait de ressembler à son père connu pour son penchant pour l'alcool. Peut être avait il véritablement une affaire à régler après tout.

J'entrai d'un pas lent, il devait être midi, la plupart des concitoyens prenaient leurs repas, mais d'autres étaient installés au bar et commencer à se saouler alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de décuver. Je cherchai Jasper des yeux mais ne le vis pas. Je demandais donc au tavernier si ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

- Mr Osborne est à sa chambre habituelle.

- Pardon ?

- Ha vous êtes nouvelle, commenta t'il dubitatif. Et bien c'est la chambre 104 au premier étage. C'est à droite en arrivant en haut de l'escalier.

- Merci bien.

- Bonne chance, ajouta t'il le regard presque compatissant à mon égard. Ne comprenant pas je ne répondis pas.

Cependant je commençai à avoir certains doutes sur le comportement de Jasper. Sa femme avait parlé de femmes de joies, ce qui signifiait que Jasper n'était pas un mari fidèle. Si je comprenais bien c'est ici, qu'il emmenait ces filles pour s'amuser. Mais pourquoi le tavernier avait-il dit "Bonne chance " ? Jasper était il violent ? Ce serait une grande nouvelle parce qu'avec les femmes il avait toujours très doux. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et suivit les instructions du maitre des lieux. Une fois devant la fameuse porte, je donnais quelques coups sur la porte pour signifier ma présence. Je cru entendre un " entrer " mais je n'en étais pas sure. J'inspirai profondément puis ouvris la porte doucement. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Jasper, Mon Jasper, que lui était il arrivé pendant ces trois longues années. Le beau jeune homme que j'avais connu plein de vitalité et de volonté, n'existait plus. Ou alors il se cachait bien. Il était nu, et une femme semblait s'occuper oralement de son anatomie, se qui bizarrement ne me choquais pas. Ce qui me gêna cependant fut sa maigreur. Il était tellement maigre qu'il faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux bleus océans autrefois plein de vie, de tendresse et d'amour, semblaient si ternes, si vide, si sombre. Il semblait négligé, ne prenant plus soin de son apparence. De profondes cicatrices sur ces bras marquaient son désespoir, signe qu'il avait attenté à ses jours. Mon coeur se serra, s'il restait encore beau il n'y avait plus rien à voir avec avant. Comment avais-je pu le laisser tomber ? Un violent sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit de toutes parts. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu, trop occupé à recevoir du plaisir. J'avais donc bien rêvé l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre. Tant pis maintenant que j'y étais, je n'allais pas faire demi-tour.

- Jasper ? l'appelais-je gentiment.

Il releva ses yeux fades sur moi et la surprise peignit son visage, s'ensuivit de plusieurs émotions comme de la honte, de la tristesse, de la joie, puis de nouveau de la tristesse pour terminer par la honte à nouveau. Cependant mon regard calme et serein du le détendre un peu. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à dire quelque chose. Après quelques secondes il trouva enfin ses mots.

- Bella ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? dit il en s'échappant de l'emprise de la fille qui s'occupait encore de lui. Il attrapa rapidement un drap, et s'enveloppa dedans.

- Qui d'autres Jasper ?

- Laisse nous, lança t'il à l'intention de la fille qui n'y comprenait sûrement rien. Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller et partit à la hâte vers la sortie.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, lançais-je acerbe.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews. J'apprécie énormément. Voici la suite de l'histoire. Enjoy =).

* * *

- Viens, je vais faire venir une esclave pour qu'elle te fasse couler un bain, tu dois être transie de froid, lança faiblement Jasper, le regard rivé vers le sol.

- Non Jasper, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela.

- Je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de te sécher au moins, tu es dans un piètre état. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé (ou à l'inverse pas passé justement puisque cela faisait trois longues années que l'on ne s'était pas vu), et malgré les changements physique, Jasper restait Jasper. Toujours à s'inquiéter et à vouloir me protéger de tout.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Jasper ! Nous devons quitté la ville dans la minute.

- Nous ? Où ?

- Te souviens tu de l'abri que nous avions fait quand nous étions plus jeunes ? demandais-je inquiète de savoir s'il s'en souvenait. Dans cette petite cabane, nous y avions passés des heures, à jouer ou à imaginer la vie comme nous voulions avoir plus tard quand on serait grands. Hélas rien ne s'était passé comme on l'aurait souhaité, surtout pour Jasper.

- Bella, tu viens me voir après trois ans d'absences et sans nouvelles pour me dire que je dois te suivre dans la forêt pour je ne sais quelle raison saugrenue, laissant ainsi tout en plan ? Avec ma femme qui ne le supportera pas ? J'espère sincèrement que tu rigoles car je trouve cela un peu culotté ? Je n'irai nul part avec toi ! finit-il avec force et conviction. Pourquoi personne ne me facilites la tâche ? Tentant de rester calme, j'inspirai profondément afin de m'éclaircir les idées pour être la plus convaincante possible.

- Jasper, crois tu vraiment que tu vas me faire croire que ce serait un sacrifice de partir ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, alors que tu sembles être un habitué de ce lieu, ainsi qu'entouré d'une bonne compagnie ? Vas tu vraiment me faire croire que tu respectes ta femme comme tu le devrais, alors que c'est elle même qui m'a indiqué où tu étais, donc sachant pertinemment ce que tu y faisais. Et vu le regard contrit qu'elle m'a lancé, j'en ai déduis que cela ne devait pas être la première fois que tu prenais du bon temps ici ! Cesses avec tes simagrées Jasper ! Crois tu vraiment qu'à l'instant où je t'ai vu je n'ai pas compris que tu étais malheureux pour une raison qui semble être la même depuis plus de quatre ans ? Si je ne suis pas revenue depuis tout ce temps c'est parce que je n'ai jamais compris ce choix que tu as fais si ce n'est par intérêt. Tu as laissé tomber une fille formidable que tu aimais et qui t'aimait passionnément en retour et qui a été détruite par ton départ précipité, alors que c'est le moment de sa vie où elle avait le plus besoin de toi. J'étais tellement été déçue de voir comment tout ceci s'est terminé, que je ne suis jamais venue te voir parce que je ne voulais pas blesser mon amie encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Pourtant, tu n'imagines pas combien tu m'as manqué Jasper, mais si je reviens vers toi aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement pour te dire tout cela. De nombreuses choses dramatiques viennent de se produire, j'ai besoin de ton aide absolument et si tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Alice, je t'en conjure suis moi sans rien. Je t'expliquerai en route, car les murs ont trop souvent des oreilles et ceci doit rester dans le plus grand secret.

Son visage était torturé par tout ce que je lui avait dit, mais bien vite l'inquiétude s'était peinte sur ses traits. Sans un mot et à mon grand soulagement, il entrepris de s'habiller sans gêne aucune devant moi. Il était toujours svelte et musclé, mais cela n'avait aucune comparaison avec avant. Avant quand il était heureux, plein de joie. Maintenant la maigreur retranscrivait une espèce d'obscurité malsaine qui me déplus fortement. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il se planta devant moi, attendant que je bouge à mon tour.

- Toi aussi, tu es dans un piètre état Jasper, commentais-je faiblement, avant de me retournai pour partir un pas rapide vers les escaliers. Arrivé en bas ne l'ayant pas entendu derrière moi avec le boucan de la taverne, je jetais un coup d'oeil pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il avait un drôle de regard, comme si à l'instar de moi même il avait enfilé un masque de froideur pour se cacher de sa vraie nature. Me détournant, je hâtais le pas pour sortir de la taverne sous les regards ahuris de quelques demoiselles. Décidément il devait vraiment se comporter différemment que lorsque je traînais avec lui à l'époque.

- Je dois passer chez moi pour prévenir Anastasia, dire au revoir à Jacob et faire sceller mon cheval,fit-il une fois à l'extérieur. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cesser, mais tombé beaucoup moins violemment maintenant, c'était même de fine gouttelettes.

- Heu Jasper, j'ai dis à ta femme que tu m'accompagnais aux obsèques d'Alice mais,

- QUOI ? hurla t'il, attirant le regard des passants par la même occasion.

- Chut calmes toi bon sang ! Sachant apparemment qui je suis, c'est le seul argument qui es marché pour qu'elle te laisse partir avec moi, fis-je en chuchotant. Mais c'est faux alors détends toi d'accord. Crois moi que je n'aime pas avoir dû dire ça, mais elle était si têtue.

- Ne me refais pas ce genre de peur, d'accord ? dit-il à voix basse, tout en se détendant cependant.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Néanmoins la situation est vraiment grave Jasper, alors dépêchons nous de partir, pour que je puisse t'expliquer en détails.

- D'accord- acquiesça t'il.

- Je t'attends à l'orée de la forêt. Porte Nord, fis-je en montant sur le destrier. Fais vite, ajoutais-je avant de partir sans attendre de réponse de sa part. J'avais du mal à bien tenir en scelle vu comment j'étais trempée à l'instar de la selle en cuir. J'aurai peut être du prendre le temps de me sécher tout de même. Non je manquais justement cruellement de temps. Une fois sortie de la ville boueuse, je me rendis tranquillement jusqu'au lieu dit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard environ, je vis au loin un magnifique cheval gris avançait vers moi, avec sur son dos, mon ami. Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, nous partîmes au galop sans un mot.

Je souffrais vraiment le martyre maintenant, j'étais obligée de m'accrocher au cheval avec beaucoup plus de force qu'à l'accoutumé pour rester en selle, ce qui me fatigua donc deux fois plus vite. Cependant, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

- Vas tu te décidais à me parler Bella ? J'en peux plus de ne rien comprendre, lança t'il tout à coup brisant le silence serein qui régnait jusqu'alors. Il semblait agacé.

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop par où commencer Jasper ! Et je préfère attendre d'être arrivée là où je veux t'emmener pour t'expliquer.

Il prononça quelques mots inintelligibles, préférant l'ignorer je me concentrai d'avantage sur comment lui annoncer le suicide raté d'Alice, l'incendie de l'auberge avec sa propriétaire, les rumeurs qui couraient sur la sorcellerie, et enfin sur ce qui risquait d'arriver très prochainement. Après plus d'une heure et demi je ralentis le pas pour passer au trot, nous arrivions près de la fameuse auberge détruite. J'espérais que le vieillard serait toujours là depuis ce matin, mais il avait dû partir maintenant que le temps c'était enfin calmé.

- Qu'est il arrivé à cette maison ?

- C'est ça que je voulais te montrer ! Cette auberge à été incinérée il y à trois jours par certains hauts dignitaires de la ville de Salem.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna t'il en soulevant ses sourcils.

- Une rumeur court Jasper. Une calomnie devais-je dire même.

- Expliques-toi, je n'y comprends absolument rien. Quelle est cette rumeur ?

- Il y a une dizaine de jours de cela, en rendant visite à Alice, j'ai appris qu'elle avait refait une de ces transes. Mais cette fois-ci, quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas comme les autres fois. Elle semblait tourmentée, apeurée non effrayée devrais-je dire même et elle n'arrivait pas s'exprimer correctement. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vu dans un tel état après une transe, sûrement à cause de l'horreur de ce qu'elle à vu.

- Et qu'a t'elle vu ? demanda Jasper la voix enrouée par l'angoisse. Son masque était tombé révélant une homme fragile et vulnérable.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir Jasper. Alice à préférée mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de vivre ce qui allait arriver dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Elle à échouée car j'ai réussi à la neutraliser, mais elle est plongée en ce moment dans un profond coma. C'est grave Jasper, pas son état de santé car elle est tirée d'affaire, mais son geste prouve l'ampleur et la gravité de la situation.

- Et quel est le rapport avec l'auberge brulée ? s'enquit-il le visage et la voix toujours aussi tendus.

- Avant d'attenté à ses jours Alice m'a dit quelque chose.

- Parles Bella je n'en peux plus, que t'as t'elle dit ?

- Que nous allions tous mourir, fis-je assénant chaque mot avec soin, pour qu'il comprenne bien. Jusqu'à très récemment à dire vrai, je ne savais pas qui pouvais bien être le "nous", je me doutais qu'Alice et moi même étions concernées mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Dans la matinée, en allant vers Boston pour te voir et t'annoncer la transe d'Alice, j'ai croisé, pendant l'orage, la route d'un vieil homme assis près de ce qui devait être l'auvent autrefois, continuais-je désignant précisément l'endroit du doigt, en bref il m'a raconté pourquoi cette auberge à était brulée, et surtout pourquoi personne à Salem n'a était mis au courant de cet agissement plus que bizarre.

- Et donc que t'a t'il dit ?

- La femme qui vivait ici, était une guérisseuse, qui soignait les plus pauvres pour presque rien. D'après le vieillard, qui cela dit en passant était son frère, m'a expliqué, qu'elle était meilleure guérisseuse que les médecins réputés. Et cela à déplut et à déclenché une sorte de peur.

- Qu'y a t'il d'effrayant, Bella, à ce qu'une femme soigne des mendiants ? Il n'y à rien de mal la dedans, si ?

- Pour certains, oui. Une femme n'ayant pas était instruite par une institution spécialisée, qui se retrouve être meilleure qu'un médecin diplômé, à soulevé des questions. Au final, ils en sont arrivés à croire qu'elle pratiquait la magie.

- Ils ont cru que c'était une sorcière ? demanda Jasper perplexe.

- Oui. Et pour cela ils l'ont torturé pour qu'elle avoue sûrement, et finalement l'ont brulé vive sans sa maison qui s'est ensuite embrasée d'une pierre de coup.

- C'est donc ça la rumeur Bella ? Une vieille femme accusée de sorcellerie ? Quelle est le rapport avec Alice ?

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais autant dépourvu de bon sens Jasper ! Réfléchis un peu, si cette femme à été condamné à mort pour sorcellerie alors qu'elle concoctait quelques potions apaisantes pour les pauvres, que crois tu qu'ils vont penser Jasper, en voyant Alice qui fait des crises tous les trois quatre matins depuis tant d'années ? Ils ne leur en aura pas fallu beaucoup pour monter sur leur grand chevaux et de se décider à tuer cette pauvre femme. La compréhension commençait enfin à se peindre sur son visage, suivit d'une expression extreme souffrance.

- Si Alice n'est pas la prochaine sur la liste, c'est un miracle. Il faut à tout prix la faire sortir de l'axile, pour lui donner une chance de ne pas subir le même sort que l'aubergiste, Jasper. Le vieil homme m'a expliqué qu'ils comptaient faire ça dans le plus grand des silences, donc ça doit prendre du temps de planifier une exécution dans le secret le plus total. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils chercheraient d'autres cas susceptibles d'être condamné et tué, ce qui veut dire, qu'ils vont faire une traque à l'homme, étudier chaque citoyen de la ville au peigne fin.

- Bella qui sont-ils ? Ces gens qui ont fait condamné l'aubergiste ?

- Je n'en sais rien Jasper, c'est bien ça le problème. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit dans la ville. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Je risque aussi d'être exécutée Jasper.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis trois années mon père m'enseigne la médecine et que s'ils tombent sur ce carnet que j'ai constamment sur moi, fis-je en sortant mon petit calepin de recettes aux plantes, il penseront que je suis une sorcière moi aussi. Cependant, je pense qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à moi tout de suite, puisque je suis la fille du pasteur, cela ferait scandale de m'exécutée où même de m'emprisonnée, ce qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas pour l'instant. Les personnes qui risquent le plus pour le moment, ce sont les pauvres et les internées à l'axile. Alice est les deux à la fois. Il faut agir vite par conséquent.

- Mais que pouvons nous faire ? demanda Jasper de plus en plus blanc, à cause de l'anxiété.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de faire partir Alice, je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre, mais il est clair que tu ne dois pas être vu à Salem.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Jasper, tout le monde connait ton histoire avec elle, et que si on te vois dans la ville puis que deux semaines après elle s'évade de l'axile, tu seras à ton tour recherché, même si on ne pourra pas croire que tu savais à l'avance ce qui allait se passer pour elle, tu seras toi aussi dans la ligne de myrrhe. Ce qui semble logique. Tu dois rester dans l'ombre de tout ça.

- Oui tu dis vrai. Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup que d'agir ainsi. Mais que préconises tu donc ?

- As tu des amis de confiance Jasper ?

- Oui j'en ai un. Il se prénomme Emmett Putmann.

- Es tu sure de lui ?

- Aussi sûre que je m'appelle Jasper Osborne. C'est un vagabond au grand coeur. Il n'a aucune attache pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut comme bon lui semble. Il m'aidera à coup sur.

- Bien. Alors on aura besoin de cet Emmett.

- Mais attends j'y pense tu seras forcément aussi soupçonnée de l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir, puisque tu es sa meilleure amie !

- J'ai l'intention de vivre ma vie comme je t'en parlais quand nous étions enfants dans notre abris. Je veux quitter Salem. Cette vie, car je viens de comprendre ce matin, que jamais je ne serais médecin parce que je suis une femme. Je ne veux pas me marier avoir des enfants, être la boniche d'un homme. Je n'ai jamais aimé un individu de la gent masculine et cela n'est pas prêt de m'arriver. De toutes les manières je suis condamnée à Salem, et partout dans les alentours donc à Boston aussi. Autant viser grand et partir très loin, avec Alice. Je sais me battre, m'orienter, monter à cheval, j'apprendrais à être comme une homme. Je m'habillerais comme un homme. Toi qui sais si bien te battre, tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils avant de partir définitivement. Alice m'a souvent parlé de ça et je sais qu'elle en rêve de mettre les voiles, et de partir très loin.

- Et où comptez vous aller alors ?

Un large sourire s'étendit sur mon visage, me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire, je pris une profonde bouffé d'air frais qui me permis de pleinement appréciée la grandeur de mon idée -ou de ma folie peut-être mais qu'importe- relevant doucement mes yeux que j'avais baissés auparavant, affichant le visage le plus serein et volontaire à la fois, je me jetais finalement à l'eau, sous le regard inquisiteur et impatient de Jasper.

- Nous partons pour la conquête de l'ouest.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion. A la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Après de nombreuses lectures de faits historiques, j'ai appris que la discrétion était notre seule véritable amie et notre plus grande force, suivant les périodes troublantes de notre histoire. Ceux qui savaient restés dans l'ombre avaient toutes leurs chances de s'en sortir quoiqu'il arrive. Les meurtriers les plus redoutables sont ceux que l'on se soupçonnerai pas. Longtemps exposé à la lumière sous la bonne réputation de mon père, il fallait que j'abandonne toute volonté à poursuivre sur la voie de la médecine. J'agirais dans l'ombre et seulement en présence de personnes de confiance tels que Jasper, Alice, mon père et peut être Jack Beckett. John Sloune était parti il à de cela sept mois pour tenter sa chance dans le sud. Il avait pris la bonne décision avant même que la commune ne connaisse de troubles. Ne sachant pas où il était parti, et ne sachant pas non plus exactement où j'irai, je doutais de le revoir un jour. J'avais été blessé de le voir partir mais il me restais Alice et Jack.

Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet de mon départ avec ce dernier. Enfin du mien et d'Alice. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous étions arrivés dans notre cabane secrète dans les bois à Jasper et à moi. Mon cousin, avec les deux chevaux, était parti chercher de l'eau avec les quatre grand sceau que nous avions entreposés en ces lieux étant petits. Depuis nous l'avions faite chauffée sous un feu léger. Chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la cabane, nous nous étions lavés en se délectant du précieux liquide tiède, qui réchauffait notre peau glacée par la tempête. Après une matinée aussi exécrable je ne cessais de tousser et je compris que j'étais tombée malade. Un simple refroidissement, rien de grave et je serai guérie dans deux jours à peine. Le temps, pour nous deux de formater un plan suffisamment solide et efficace pour faire évader Alice en toute discrétion, le temps aussi pour moi de choisir une destination provisoire où nous irons avec Alice une fois cette dernière échappée. Il y avait tant de choses à ne pas oublier. Agir en toute discrétion était cependant la règle d'or de cette mission.

Nos vêtements séchés près de la cheminé et nous n'avions rien de plus qu'un drap pour nous recouvrir. Jasper semblait tellement troublé que je ne savais trop quoi dire pour le rassurer. D'ailleurs comment pouvais-je le rassurer alors que j'étais moi même si inquiète ? Ses traits étaient si tirés qu'il ne ressemblait en rien au jeune homme de 21 ans qu'il était. Sa vie avait été dure, sans ménagements. Rares étaient les moments où je l'avais vu pleinement heureux. En fait il n'avait été heureux qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Alice l'aimait autant que lui et même ça on lui a arraché. Mais cette fois-ci, fut surement la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, apprendre la mort prochaine d'Alice l'avait anéanti. Il paraissait dix ans de plus. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras comme je le faisais avant sans gêne mais je n'osais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il craque, je voulais lui redonner courage et non lui donner l'impression que tout était perdu d'avance.

- Jasper ?

Il leva difficilement son regard vers moi. Je n'y vis que noirceur et douleur.

- Je pense que nous devons réfléchir à la tactique que nous allons employer pour faire sortir Alice, dis-je calmement.

- Isabella es-tu si naïve à croire que cette tentative d'évasion va se solder par un succès ? lança t'il ironique.

- Si tu préfères te morfondre et ne rien tenter libre à toi, reste le lâche que tu es et retournes donc à tes batifolages, à faire la tournée des tavernes et semer la terreur autour de toi. Je te croyais plus persévérant, mais faut croire que l'alliance catholique ne t'a pas rendu justice Jasper.

- Te rends tu comptes de qui il s'agit ?

- Oui de la fille que tu aimes et que tu as lâchement abandonné pour une dote plus conséquente.

- Comment oses tu me dire ça ? N'as tu donc pas de coeur ?

- J'en ai un Jasper mais je le laisserai parler le jour où j'aurai perdu espoir. Rien n'est trop tard pour la sauver mais c'est en perdant notre temps à de vaines discussions comme celle là que le temps finira par nous manquer. Or je refuse de le laisser me fuir sans rien tenter. Pour les gens de Salem, je suis parti pour deux jours, et la nouvelle ne se répandra que tardivement, puisque le secret doit être gardé le plus longtemps possible, ce qui nous laisse une certaine marge de main-d'oeuvre. Comme je t'ai dis nous allons restés ici, durant ces deux jours et je pense que c'est amplement suffisant pour échafauder un bon plan.

- Comment fais tu pour toujours rester si … réaliste, rien ne t'atteins suffisamment pour t'anéantir. J'aimerai avoir ta force.

- Comme je te l'ai dis mieux vaut tout essayer et ne rien regretter si on échoue plutôt que de rester là, à rien faire et d'échouer quoiqu'il en soit. L'espoir est la seule force qui a permit à Alice de survivre, et j'ai puisé cette force en elle. Son courage dépasse mille fois le notre à tous les deux et c'est pour cela qu'elle mérite qu'on fasse tout pour la sauver. Elle t'aime Jasper, alors ne la déçoit pas une deuxième fois. Si tu n'as pas su lui montrer ton amour il y a trois ans, tu as la chance d'avoir l'occasion de le lui prouver cette fois-ci. Même si tu restes marié à Anastasia, ton coeur est à Alice et ce pour toujours. Essaies donc d'en faire bon usage.

- Tu as raison, il faut s'y mettre dès à présent, conclut Jasper plus vif à présent. Par où commencer ?

- C'est très simple, au lieu de foncer droit dans le tas, je pense qu'il faut agir aussi secrètement que ces vautours qui ont tué l'aubergiste. Il faut préparer le terrain progressivement, une route tracée qu'il nous suffira de suivre, au bon moment.

- Et comment s'y prendre donc ?

- Il me faut des cartes pour choisir les destinations que j'emprunterai avec Alice. Il va aussi nous falloir un peu d'argent, pour vivre. Les deux chevaux les plus robustes que je possède, des vêtements d'hommes des bonnes chaussures pour maintenir nos pieds au chaud. Rien d'encombrant, une boussole et quelques vivres pour subsister quelques jours s'en avoir besoin de s'arrêter. Je pense qu'il est important que du début à la fin nous nous comportions normalement, moi en tant que femme et non comme l'homme que je vais devenir durant mon périple, et toi ba comme d'habitude. Nous allons avoir besoin de Jack, et du fameux Emmett.

- Pour les vêtements d'homme je m'en occuperai autant pour toi que pour Alice, la boussole de même. Je m'occupe de trouver Emmett. Des armes ne seraient pas nécessaire aussi ?

- Certes oui. J'ai ma dague. Occupes-toi de nous trouver de bonnes épées à Alice et à moi même.

- D'accord. Es-tu sur que nous puissions faire totalement confiance à Jack ?

- Je pense.

- Moi je ne le pense pas Bella, son oncle est le second du maire. Il appartient à cette catégorie de ripoux, même si je l'ai toujours apprécié, l'appât du gain et de la gloire détruit toute amitié.

- C'est vrai, j'aurai du y penser plus tôt. Il reste donc un dévergondé, une femme médecin en proie à devenir sorcière aux yeux de tous, un vagabond et une visionnaire. Quelle fine équipe !

- Visionaire ?

- Alice ne cesse d'avoir des transes projetant des scènes qui ne se sont pas encore déroulées et qui interviennent dans le futur. Même le visionnaire le plus adroit n'as pas de tels résultats. Ces réflexions n'aboutissent jamais avec autant d'exactitude que les transes d'Alice, ce qui est remarquable au point de vue scientifique et en même temps effrayant, pour les simplets.

- C'est incroyable, rétorqua Jasper ébahi.

- Et tout ce qui est incroyable, relève de la magie noire. A ton tour es tu sur qu'Emmett est digne de confiance ?

- Absolument certain ! C'est un marginal vivant au croché de la société. Dès qu'il peut enfreindre les lois, il réponds toujours présent et il n'est pas superstitieux. Sa mère lui à donnée tout l'amour du monde. Elle est morte d'une infection, et depuis Emmett considère la femme avec bien plus de respect qu'il n'en a pour lui même. C'est un type bien dans le fond, impressionnant mais bon. Il ne croit pas qu'une femme doit être brulée parce qu'elle est différente de ce à quoi on est habitué. De toutes les manières il ne laisserait jamais deux jeunes et belles demoiselles subir un destin si funeste.

- Alors il faut que je le rencontre au plus vite.

- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour sortir Alice de l'asile sans mon aide ?

- J'ai pas dis sans ton aide, j'ai dis sans ta présence nuance. Qu'importes ce que tu comptes faire après toute cela si on réussi mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un capable de me tenir au courant à distance de comment se déroule les éléments ici, quand Alice et moi seront partis.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter Alice une nouvelle fois. Si on la libère je ne la quitterai plus.

- Certes mais avant ça il faut être prudent. Tu dois rester en dehors de cette histoire jusqu'à ce que tout éclate. Nous n'avons plus d'avenir ici. Toi si, tu as une belle maison, de l'argent, la sécurité et le respect.

- Tu crois sincèrement que cette vie me conviens ? Je l'ai choisi car Alice m'était inaccessible à l'époque. C'est l'occasion rêvée comme tu l'as dit avant, de la récupérer. Je me fiche d'Anastasia.

- Et ton fils Jasper ? Vas tu abandonner cet enfant ? Ou pire le priver de sa mère en l'emportant avec toi ?Tu as des responsabilités ! Cet enfant mérite mieux qu'une vie à fuir sur tout le continent.

Cette fois-ci il ne trouva rien à redire.

- Alice ne l'accepterait pas de toutes les manières !

Là encore il ne commenta pas.

- Quand je t'ai dis de lui prouver ton amour c'était en l'aidant à survivre non en partant avec elle. Tu as choisi cette vie Jasper, si tu n'avais pas eu d'enfant, je t'aurai suppliée même de venir, mais tu ne peux délaisser Jacob pour Alice.

Anastasia est la mère de cet enfant et elle a besoin de lui autant que de toi. Tu ne peux que rester à Boston, Jasper.

Plus je déversais ce flot de paroles, plus son visage se tordait de douleur. Pourtant avais-je le choix ? Il ne pouvait se faire d'illusion.

- Je suis désolé Jasper, chuchotais-je avec compassion. Je regrette que la vie soit ainsi, et qu'elle ne cesse de jouer des mauvais tours.

- Si je n'avais pas eu un père aussi alcoolique ayant utilisé toute la dote de mère je n'en serais pas là. Je n'aurai pas eu à me marier contre ma volonté à une femme de noblesse pour rembourser les dettes que mon père à créer, siffla t'il avec rage.

- Il était désespéré. Il aimait ta mère plus que tout, bien qu'il ne soit pas défendable vis à vis de toi, il n'a juste pas su faire face à la mort de ta mère. Imagines toi à sa place.

- Il m'a abandonné !

- Qu'étais tu prêt à faire avec ton propre fils ?

- C'est différent ! Je laisse mon fils dans une maison en sécurité avec une gouvernante aimante et une mère attentive. D'ailleurs je ne lui apporte rien de bon. Que je sois là où non cela ne changerait rien pour lui.

- Donc tu penses que parce que tu n'est pas présent depuis sa naissance c'est trop tard. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Tu as le temps de te rattraper avec lui. Il a besoin de son père.

- J'ai besoin d'Alice pour vivre, sans elle je ne pourrai jamais être un bon père. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un poivrot trompant sa femme chaque nuit. Elle est ma seule raison de vivre. La perspective de la revoir m'emplit de joie mais aussi de souffrance, car je pourrai supporter de la perdre à nouveau et de retourner à ma vie monotone. Alice voulait des enfants…

- Et tu comptes lui imposer cet enfant qui n'est pas le sien et priver Anastasia de son fils ? rétorquais-je avec aigreur. Comment peux-tu être si égoïste Jasper ? Alice ne sait même pas que Jacob existe car je savais qu'elle serait anéanti au delà du réparable. Et toi tu comptes arrivé en fleur, la bouche en coeur, lui dire " Excuses-moi de t'avoir laissé tomber ces trois dernières années pour de l'argent. Je te présente le fils de ce mariage arrangé, Jacob. Maintenant tu vas t'en occuper comme si c'était ton enfant et nous allons être heureux jusqu'à la mort ! " ? C'est ça Jasper ?

Une fois de plus il garda le silence et la douleur balaya à nouveau les vagues espoirs qu'il avait eu.

- Je suis désolé répétais-je, sincèrement. Crois moi que j'aimerais tant que tu partes avec nous et que toi et Alice soyez à nouveau réuni pour toujours, mais je regrette c'est impossible.

Sans que je ne puisse amorcer la moindre assimilation, Jasper était debout, le regard haineux, les narines dilatées au possible, prêt à bondir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce genre de comportement ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, ou du moins pas aussi violemment. Il était presque effrayant, loin du cousin qui était le mien. Puis sans crier gare il attrapa son manteau encore mouillé et sorti en claquant la porte. Il ne s'était même pas habillé. Je voulais le suivre lui dire de rentrer mais je me retins sachant qu'il voulait être seul. Sa souffrance me terrifiait d'autant plus que je n'avais aucune solution pour l'apaiser. J'imagine que seul le temps aura un effet. En même temps connaissant Jasper, il n'est pas du genre à oublier. La preuve, je l'ai eu aujourd'hui même. Trois ans se sont écoulées et pourtant on pourrait croire en lisant sur son visage que cela fait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Depuis trois ans il était désespéré, et se détruisait à petit feu. Il a eu un enfant alors qu'il rêvait d'en avoir et pourtant cela ne lui a pas redonner gout à la vie, parce que cet enfant n'est pas d'Alice. Pourquoi cela changerait ? Après tout je lui demande de m'aider à sauver Alice, c'est à dire de prendre des risques d'être démasqué et de tout perdre, et en plus je le condamne à perde une nouvelle Alice et de reprendre sa vie comme si rien n'allait se passer. Il avait raison, j'avais perdu mon coeur pour pouvoir lui infliger une telle chose, mais je ne cesserai de me dire que si je le laissai partir avec Alice c'est un petit garçon qui serait privé de son père. Avant de penser au bien être de Jasper et même à celui d'Alice, je me soucis de cet enfant qui est victime d'un mariage sans amour où règne un climat chaotique. Mais le faire rester auprès du bambin signifiera t'il pour autant que Jasper prenne son rôle de père au sérieux ? J'en doutais fort. Mais que faire ?

Décidant de penser à autre chose je me concentrai d'avantage sur le fameux plan d'évasion, car tirer des plans sur la commette avant d'avoir agit ne sert à rien. Il est clair que la tâche allait être compliquée, mais j'avais déjà une petite idée de comment m'y prendre. Jasper serait le pilier fondamental de cette évasion. Moi le point fondateur. Et Emmett notre protecteur.

Il me fallait rencontrer ce fameux marginal. Je devais m'assurer par moi-même qu'il était fiable. Jasper avait raison, Jack ne serait tenir sa langue. Sa volonté à gravir les échelons politiques et à faire gonfler sa réputation primerait sur dix années d'amitié. J'allais donc lui dire la vérité mais en déformant un élément capital, un élément qui changerait toute la donne et qui nous laisserai à Alice, moi et peut être Emmett une sacrée marge de main d'oeuvre. Sans cela nous ne pourrions réussir pleinement. J'allais devoir la jouer très fine cependant.

C'est à ce moment précis que mon père intervient. Bien sur j'ai une confiance totale en lui, je sais qu'il m'aidera. Etant haut placé dans la petite bourgade de Salem, mon père avait vent de tout ce qui se passait avant les autres. Lorsqu'il sera mis au courant de l'affaire de l'auberge, il m'en parlera à coup sur et c'est à ce moment précis que je devrais aller voir Jack, pour lui parler de cette affaire de sorcellerie, ainsi que de mon plan à faire partir Alice de l'asile. Un véritable puzzle s'emboitait peu à peu dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que mon plan soit façonné grossièrement de toute part. Le plus important était maintenant de contacter l'ami de Jasper, Emmett Putmann. Pour cela il faudrait aussi que Jasper songe à rentrer.

Quand je consenti à détournais, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment déjà, mes yeux du feu presque éteint pour les plonger vers la fenêtre, je vis que l'obscurité gagnait du terrain et je réalisai que j'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps à méditer mon plan que je ne l'aurai cru. Mes vêtements étaient sec, et je mis en précipitation poussée par l'inquiétude et le besoin frénétique de me mettre à la rechercher de Jasper. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre encore plus de temps inutilement. L'agacement gagna sur l'inquiétude lorsque je vis qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir pile au moment où je comptais sortir. Me sentant déjà faible je retournais à l'intérieur, histoire de ne pas aggraver mon cas. En attendant que Jasper daigne revenir, car il reviendrait ça j'en étais sur, je sorti de ma sacoche des herbes médicinales pour me préparer un traitement contre le maux de gorge et de tête qui commençaient à devenir insupportables. Mon nez était aussi bouché. En bref j'étais enrhumé.

Ravivant la flamme de la cheminé en ajoutant quelques branches d'arbres, je fis chauffer un peu d'eau. Pendant ce temps j'écrasais dans mon récipient en bois, des plantes douces tels que l'eucalyptus afin d'en faire une bouillie. Une fois l'eau chauffée je plongeais les herbes dans l'eau afin d'en diluer davantage leurs bienfaits. Faute de verre, je repris le récipient en bois et versais le précieux liquide dedans. C'est à ce moment précis que mon ventre gargouilla d'une manière des plus inappropriées. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le matin même, et je manquai cruellement de force après le périple de la matinée. J'avais atrocement faim, et j'étais si fatiguée à la fois que les deux maux m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur autre chose et même de pouvoir me lever pour marcher. Reprenant le long drap je m'emmitouflais à l'intérieur et me rapproché tant bien que mal de la chaleur de la cheminé. Avalant une gorgée de la mixture, je grimaçais quant au goût mais me détendis immédiatement en sentant le liquide brulant couler le long de mon organisme.

J'allais sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, me faisant sursauter au passage. Jasper entra rapidement en refermant la porte tout aussi violemment afin de rompre la fusion entre la chaleur ambiante de la petite pièce et le vent glacial provenant de l'extérieur.

J'allais le réprimander mais me rétracter en voyant qu'il avait un canard mort égorgé dans la main gauche. Jasper, l'avait déjà déplumé et vidé. Je bénissais ce garçon plein de bon sens. Cependant son humeur semblait s'être dégradée depuis qu'il était parti. En l'étudiant davantage, je vis que la fureur n'avait toujours pas quitté son regard, pire même elle semblait avoir augmentée. Sans ménagement, il décapita le cadavre et entreprit de me découper en morceau pour faire un ragout. L'Angleterre avait laissé indéniablement ses marques sur nos habitudes alimentaires.

Le laissant s'activait en silence je finis de boire ma mixture tout en observant un point imaginaire à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre qui reflétaient mon visage fatigué dans la noirceur de la nuit qui était à présent tombée.

Lorsque le ragout fut prêt Jasper décrocha la marmite du feu et la posa entre moi et lui. Bien sur et à l'instar des verres, les couverts manquaient à l'appel, et c'est donc avec les doigts que nous avons entamés le repas. Médiocre il faut l'avouer, faute d'épices pour relevé le gout on obtiens pas un résultat très bon, mais ayant tellement faim je ne pris guerre le temps de savourer quoique ce soit. Le repas se fit en silence, mais dans un silence lourd, gênant, inconfortable. Jasper se confortant dans sa fureur, et moi me bornant à attendre que la mauvaise humeur passe pour lui parler.

Cependant je sentais bien que la fatigue amoindrissait mes capacités de réflexion, alors m'enfonçant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, j'en appelé aux limbes de l'inconscience pour me libérer de la pression. Je fus heureuse quand je senti le sommeil se glisser en moi, un moment de répit était ce qu'il me fallait, on reprendrai les hostilités demain.

La fraicheur du matin me réveilla. Il devait être très tôt et il faisait si froid maintenant que le feu ne réchauffait plus la pièce. Jasper dormait encore. Je me sentais encore très fatiguée et faible, mais je me sentais bien mieux qu'hier. M'étirant, de violentes douleurs fusèrent un peu partout dans mon corps à force d'être resté dans la même position. Je me levai prestement et entrepris de ranimer le feu une nouvelle fois. J'accrochais mon manteau en cuir à l'extérieur et rembourré une épaisse couche de fourrure à l'intérieur près du feu. Jasper semblait dormir si profondément que je ne voulais pas le réveiller pour le moment. M'asseyant près du feu, je repensais aux idées que j'avais eu la veille. J'étais impatiente et Jasper faisait trainer tout ceci en longueur. Son désespoir pouvait faire capoter la mission, j'avais bien fait donc de lui faire jouer un rôle externe bien que très important dans cette tentative d'évasion. Moins Alice et Jasper se verraient mieux cela vaudra. Si on réussit et seulement là il pourront remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Un bâillement sonore retentit dans la pièce signalant le réveil de Jasper. Détournant mon regard des flammes, je me retournais afin de voir mon ami. Je vis dans son regard, que la fureur l'avait désertée faisant maintenant place à la résignation et à l'acception. Je devais donc remué le fer tant qu'il était chaud, maintenant qu'il me semblait calmé, plus apte à écouter sans rechigner, il m'incombait le devoir de lui imposer mes idées.

- Jasper, je pense qu'il faut sérieusement que l'on parle. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier et certaines idées ont germées.

- Je t'en pris vas-y ! s'exclama t'il la voix rauque.

- Je souhaiterai avant toute chose rencontrer ce vagabond, Putmann. Retrouves-le, pendant ce temps j'irai à Boston me procurer des cartes détaillées des treize états coloniaux, ainsi qu'une boussole. Je comptes passer la nuit dans une auberge à Boston et demain je souhaiterai qu'on s'occupe des vêtements pour Alice et moi même. Ensuite, nous déposerons tout ça vers 15h dans notre cabane. Tu retourneras à Boston et moi à Salem comme si de rien n'était.

- Quand souhaites tu rencontrer Putmann ?

- Ce soir si c'est possible ? A l'auberge Silver ?

- Je vais faire mon possible. Donc tu ne bluffais pas en parlant de partir pour l'Ouest ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de changer de colonie ?

- Bien sur Jasper. Peut-être irions nous, Alice et moi vers le sud d'abord mais mon but ultime est de quitter la côte Est des Etats-Unis pour gagner l'Ouest, au moins pour découvrir et visiter et disparaitre assez longtemps pour être totalement oubliées.

- J'ai moi-même beaucoup réfléchi hier, et il se trouve que j'ai mis à plat toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Or je n'en vois qu'une seule qui pourrai être un compromis entre nous deux.

- Et en quoi consiste ce compromis ? demandais-je à Jasper soupçonneuse.

- Tu as mentionné hier, avant que la conversion tourne mal, que tu aurais besoin de moi à distance pour te tenir au courant des événements, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exacte ! répondis-je, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- Il se trouve que le père de ma femme a un investisseur en Virginie . Je te propose de faire un déplacement chacun de notre côté toi avec Alice d'une part, et moi de l'autre pour se retrouver deux semaines tous les trois mois. Comme ça je ne quitte pas mon fils et je peux voir Alice régulièrement.

- Oui ça me parait bien et raisonnable, encore faut-il qu'Alice soit d'accord.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? s'étonna t'il.

- Tu sais après avoir été enfermée pendant tant de temps à l'axile et avoir eu une vie si dure là-bas, peut-être aura t'elle envie de faire une croix sur tout son passé, ainsi que sur toi pour recommencer une nouvelle.

- Comment ça une nouvelle vie ?

- On rencontreras beaucoup de personnes, et sûrement des hommes aussi et ...

- NON ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! ELLE EST A MOI ! PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE MOI NE PEUX L'AVOIR.

- Jasper ! Comment peux tu être si égoïste ? SI TU L'AIMES TU NE DEVRAIS PAS PENSER COMME CA !

- Je l'aime trop pour la savoir au bras d'un autre, murmura t'il tout à coup contrastant avec nos dernières répliques.

- Elle vit ceci depuis trois ans. Je lui épargnée l'annonce de ton enfant, et elle ne mérite pas de le savoir un jour.

- Si elle refuse, je ne pourrais pas m'en relever. Je sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux vivre sans elle et vise versa. Je continuerais à me détruire et je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais pleinement heureuse sans moi, toi même tu le sais pertinemment Bella. Si elle refuse ces visites tous les trois mois, je vous suivrais que vous y consentiez ou non. C'est ça ou tu oublies mon aide.

- Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance de s'en sortir ?

- Je lui donne la chance de s'évader et de repartir à zéro la seule contrepartie est de pouvoir la voir tous les trois mois. Est-ce si insupportable ?

- Tu l'as détruite au delà du réparable Jasper ! Elle avait besoin de toi, et tu n'as penser qu'à toi en te mariant pour de l'argent.

- Je l'ai fais car j'ai cru notre avenir impossible. Elle était internée et je me suis dit que si elle sortait un jour, je divorcerai d'Anastasia pour la retrouver, mes dettes auraient étés remboursés et je pourrai commencer une nouvelle vie dans un autre village aux alentours de Boston, où j'aurai eu la garde partagée de mon fils et où j'aurais pu avoir des enfants avec Alice, comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. Ces trois années je n'ai fait que penser à elle. Je suis sur le point de la revoir et savoir que je vais la reperdre et ce pour toujours me bouffe Bella. Ne pas savoir où elle est, avec qui et surtout ne pas pouvoir la protéger, ou même la serrer dans mes bras me tues. J'ai tant envie de l'embrasser, de la caresser, tu m'as donné la chance de la sauver et de la revoir mais ne me demande pas de ne plus jamais la voir, car je sais que le gouffre de la mort planera sur moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emporte dans les tourments de l'enfer pour l'avoir trop désirée, plus que notre Dieu lui même. Si je dois être damné pour avoir désiré aussi ardemment cette femme si étrange, alors que ce ne soit pas pour une cause perdue. Tu sais qu'elle à besoin de moi pour être heureuse. Et moi je ne peux vivre sans me détruire si elle n'est pas là pour épanouir mes journées. Tu ne veux pas que j'abandonne mon fils, ne le rends pas orphelin d'un père !

Que pouvais-je dire à ça ? Son désespoir était tangible et si visible qu'il me sidéré de toute part. Ce n'est plus le garçon fier que j'ai connu, c'est un homme amoureux et fatalement brisé au point d'en être pathétique. Ce tragique destin aurait pu l'inscrire dans la lignée des grands héros pour peu qu'il fut reconnu comme tel.

- C'est d'accord, concédais-je. Deux semaines tous les trois mois. Où se trouve cet investisseur ?

- A hampton, lacha t'il soulagé de mon consentement. Il savais que si j'étais d'accord je serais amadouer Alice. Ses traits se détendirent quelque peu.

- Où se trouve Putmann ?

- A boston.

- Bien, donc je te propose de nous activer car la journée va être longue.

- Elle ne peut décemment être pire que celle d'hier, tenta t'il de plaisanter.

- Je l'espère. Aller en selle, déclarais-je.


	6. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour les personnes qui ont ajoutés mon histoire à leur favoris. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et pour le savoir il me faudrait quelques messages ou review pour en avoir le coeur net. Je suis un peu dans le flou en ce qui concerne votre opinion et comprenez que votre opinion m'importe beaucoup. Alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire, à faire partager, je vous en prie faites le. Que ce soit les critiques où au contraire les appréciations de mon travail je suis évidement ouverte.

On m'a récemment demandé quand Edward interviendrait, mais vous inquiétez pas il va arriver très prochainement car il n'est pas encore lié à l'histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne peux le faire intervenir dès à présent. Cependant, soyez patient(e)s, son entrée sur scène est pour très bientôt. Si ce n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera pour celui d'après.

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me lisent.

PS: désolée pour le mauvais chapitre publié.

* * *

Jasper et moi nous étions séparés il y déjà quatre heures de cela. Lui était parti à la recherche de Putmann, et moi je m'étais retrouvée à sillonner les rues boueuses de Boston à la conquête d'un antiquaire que mon père allait voir régulièrement. Lorsque je l'avais déniché au coin d'une rue moins mouvementée que les autres, je lui avais acheté une grande carte détaillée et très moderne des treize colonies. On pouvait voir inscrit sur chacune d'elles des villes jusqu'aux hameaux en passant par les villages, les forêts, les montagnes et les plaines agricoles ainsi que les dernières découvertes comme les chutes du Niagara ou le Mississippi. Je lui avait aussi acheté une boussole, des gourdes en cuir et des sacoches à atteler aux selles des chevaux lors des excursions. Il ne me manquais plus que de bonnes épées adaptées pour Alice et moi c'est à dire légères mais très tranchantes, ainsi que deux couteaux de chasse. Cela risqué de me couter une fortune mais c'était inévitable pour deux femmes qui comptaient voyager. J'étais donc parti en direction du meilleur forgeron de la ville que l'on nommait Tom le barbu. Un brave homme, fier mais loyal respecté de tous. Je lui avais fait ma commande que j'étais censée venir chercher pour dans trois semaines. Il était si demandé que je n'avais pu obtenir un délai plus court, ce qui revenait à dire que je serai prête à partir pour le début du mois de décembre. Qu'à cela n'en tienne, je savais que le scandale ne serait pas encore éventé. Cela me laissait donc le temps d'envisager une possibilité d'évasion pour Alice qui est surveillée sur ses moindres faits et gestes. En passant par une rue assez chargée de monde je vis une maison, qui par son odeur et son aspect noircie, semblait avoir brulée il y a de cela très peu de temps. C'était une maison de pauvre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était essentiellement constituée de bois et de paille très facilement inflammable. Même si les conditions étaient favorable, le temps n'aurait pu être la cause de cet incendie. Ce n'est certainement pas la chaleur du début de novembre qui avait pu causé cet événement, déjà qu'en pleine été c'était très rare de voir une maison brulée à cause de la chaleur alors au cours d'un automne froid c'était invraisemblable. Il ne resté que deux solutions, soit l'accident avec des bougies soit un incendie provoqué. Ne voulant pas tirer de plan sur la commette je préférais me renseigner. M'avançant vers les ruines, je me décidée à demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à une marchande.

- Ma petite demoiselle, nous savons pas grand chose. C'est rare qu'à cette période de l'année il y est des maisons qui brulent mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez. C'est ainsi.

- Il y a t'il des blessés ? demandais-je sans préalable.

- Non. Les deux femmes qui vivaient là sont mortes. La mère et la fille.

- Le père où est-il ?

- On ne sait pas ma petite demoiselle. En fait on ne l'a jamais vu. Elles vivaient toutes les deux ici. De toute façon personne n'est très affligé par la nouvelle.

- Pourquoi donc ? m'étonnais-je, alors que nous marchions côte à côte en remontant la rue.

- C'est que, elles étaient pas très appréciées ici. Disons qu'elles étaient un peu bizarre. Enfin surtout la mère. Toujours en retrait, fermées, parlant à personne, on ne les voyaient jamais au marché. Certains disent qu'elles sortaient seulement la nuit. La fille était très jeune, elle devait avoir dans les cinq ans. Sa mère était d'une beauté effrayante. Les rares personnes qui ont croisé son regard on ressenti comme un envoutement. C'était étrange. Enfin bref leur mort n'a pas suscité d'émoi quelconque.

- Et personne ne s'étonne de ce mystérieux incendie ?

- Comme je l'ai dis à d'autres, beaucoup de choses se passent sans être parfaitement clairs. Après tout je ne suis qu'une marchande qui doit s'occuper de nourrir ses six enfants, on me dit que ce que l'on a envie de me dire et je pense que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. L'essentiel c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était et de se tenir à carreau. Si on veut éviter les problèmes, faut faire profil bas.

- Je comprends. Avez-vous une idée du nom de la femme décédée ?

- Elle s'appelait Rosalie et sa fille se nommait Mary, mais je n'en suis pas très sure, comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne les voyaient jamais. Elles étaient inconnues.

- Si elles étaient si peu connues, comment se fait-il que vous sachiez leur nom ?

- Je le sais parce que il y a de cela sept ans, je vivais dans l'Etat du Maine et ce moment là que je l'ai connue. A cette époque elle devait être fort jeune, quinze ans, seize ans tout au plus, et sa mère, Judith était tout aussi étrange que sa fille. Elle est morte de maux de tête et puisqu'elle était sans fortune et que personne ne l'aimait, sa dépouille à été jeté au feu. Je n'en sais pas plus mais peu de temps après la jeune fille à fait sensation sur la place publique lors d'une séance de torture. C'était un espagnol me semble t'il. Elle à prononcé des insultes en français que personne n'a compris sauf les magistrats qui y assistaient. Ils sont devenus si livide et pale que tout le monde s'est demandé ce qu'elle avait pu leurs dire. Elle à été pourchassée mais ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée et j'ai était très étonné lorsque je l'ai vu ici à Boston.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit à personne sachant qu'elle avait été pourchassé ? Cela ne vous à pas inquiétée outre mesure ?

- Même si elle était étrange, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait une petite fille dont elle s'occupait très bien. Pourquoi la dénoncer et lui créer du tort alors que sa mère à été brulée sans obsèques condamné à l'enfer pour l'éternité ?Tout cela à cause de préjugés en plus. Je me suis dit qu'elle méritait mieux, mais au final elle à eu le même sort que sa mère. Il faut croire que le destin s'acharne toujours sur les mêmes.

- Je vois. Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit que beaucoup de choses troubles et mystérieuses se passaient et je me demanderai si vous auriez un ou deux exemples à me donner.

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutés furtivement. Baissant le ton elle se mit à chuchoter, pour me répondre, si bas que je du tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Et bien, vous savez il y a des exemples à la pelle. Tous les jours presque, des voyageurs disparaissent sans raison aucune aux alentours de la ville. Souvent plus des femmes. On a longtemps pensé que c'était due à l'augmentation des criminels à cause de la famine engendrée par les très mauvaises récoltes successives depuis ces deux dernières années. Mais pourquoi seulement les femmes ? Après tout elle sont souvent dépourvu d'argent. Les autorités semblent ne pas y prêter attention et tendre davantage l'oreille à ce qui se dit au sujet de ces mystérieuses disparitions.

- A quand remonte les premières disparitions approximativement ? chuchotais-je, choquée.

- On ne sait pas exactement mais cela doit faire trois semaines environ.

- Et personne ne dit rien ? m'étonnais-je, ahurie.

- Disons que peu de gens sont au courant de ces événements douteux sinon ils ne seraient pas si tranquille, mais moi je suis observatrice et je sais qui est là et qui ne l'est pas, comme vous par exemple, je sais que vous ne vivez pas à Boston, alors je préfère vous prévenir de faire attention. Je me doute bien qu'il y a quelque chose de grave la dessous mais si cela se fait dans un tel silence à l'abri des regards et surtout loin des papotages, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Encore une fois, savoir se taire au bon moment et toujours redevable.

- Cette situation me laisse perplexe vous avouerais-je.

- A qui le dite vous.

- Merci madame d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je n'abuserai pas plus de votre temps.

- Prenez garde mademoiselle. Aucune femme ne semble être à l'abri, belle ou laide, jeune ou vieille, toutes semblent scrutées au peigne fin. Priez pour votre âme avant qu'on vienne ne vous l'arracher un beau matin.

- Certes, je n'y manquerai pas. Seul le tout puissant saura nous sauver. Au revoir madame, répondis-je solennellement.

Repartant d'un pas vif, je me dirigeais vers l'auberge où je comptais passé la nuit. Les révélations de la marchande m'avait ébranlée plus que je ne l'étais la veille en apprenant l'histoire du vieillard et de sa soeur. Les disparitions prouvaient qu'ils se tramait quelque chose de très louche. Bien sur la marchande n'avait pas eu vent de l'histoire de l'aubergiste, et elle ne pouvait donc pas faire le lien entre ces disparitions et la sorcellerie. Elle devait s'imaginer tout un tas de fabulations mais les cas de sorcelleries sont si rares qu'ils sont très peu pris au sérieux de nos jours. Mais d'où pouvait venir cette rumeur de sorcellerie pour qu'elle provoque une telle vague de terreur auprès des magistrats et des hauts dignitaires à la tête des villes ? Qui aurait pu être à l'origine de cette nouvelle crise ? Cette Rosalie ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait disparaitre qu'elle ? Pourquoi faire disparaitre tant de femmes ? L'aubergiste, à l'instar de moi même, préparé des mixtures à bases de plantes, d'accord, Rosalie avait due lors de cette exécution il y a sept ans, faire des sacrilèges, mais qu'ont fait les autres femmes pour disparaitre aussi soudainement ? Le vieillard l'avait dit, les têtes vont tomber, ces histoires de sorcellerie sont comme une épidémie, ça se répand comme de la poudre d'escampette. Mais alors pourquoi Alice était-elle encore vivante ? Elle était un cas bien plus flagrant de différence et d'étrangeté que Rosalie l'aubergiste et toutes ces femmes réunies. Alors pourquoi ? Tant de questions où je n'avais pas de réponse. Un perfide sentiment de frustration s'insinua en moi. Jasper et moi allons devoir être aussi attentifs que les autorités, ne rien laissait paraitre et se comporter comme si nous étions comme tout le monde, au courant de rien.

En passant devant un chantier en construction - surement une maison de riches- une idée s'imposa à moi. Les ouvriers sous les ordres du maçon creusaient les fondations de la maison, ce qui m'amena à associer ce dur labeur à l'évasion d'Alice. Je savais ce que nous ferions après s'être échappées, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé comment la faire sortir. Et c'est ainsi que je trouvai la solution. On allait creuser. L'axile étant prêt de la forêt car quelque peu isolée des habitations, ne pouvait que faciliter et confirmer cette possibilité. Il me fallait un plan des fondations de l'axile ainsi qu'un plan de sa disposition exacte des pièces pour ne pas se tromper de chambre. Mais comment me les procurer ? Elles étaient sous clés dans le bureau du directeur toujours fermé à double tour et surveillé à chaque instant par deux gardes plus que bien payés pour faire ce travail. De toutes les manières il était que rarement hors de son bureau la journée, seulement la nuit pour rentrer chez lui. Bien sur à l'inverse de la chambre d'Alice qui était au premier étage, son bureau était au troisième niveau ce qui rendait impossible de creuser jusque dans cette fameuse pièce. Alors comment faire ?

J'arrivais devant l'auberge et montais jusqu'à la chambre que m'avait assigné la gérante. Etant confortablement installée sur le lit, je ne cessais de tourner et de retourner le problème dans tous les sens sans y trouver la moindre solution. Je finis par me coller un mal de tête lancinant. A nouveau je me sentis faible et fatiguée. Je ne me ménageais pas depuis deux jours, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je préparais une mixture pour soigner mes maux que j'avalais d'une traite puis je descendis ensuite pour aller me commander à manger. Je mourrais de faim, n'ayant rien avalé depuis ce matin. Je précisais à l'aubergiste que j'attendais un certain Jasper et son compagnon et qu'à leur arrivée on les conduise jusqu'à moi. Une fois fait, je remontais à l'étage et me plongeais dans l'étude de la carte des treize colonies en profondeur en attendant que l'esclave monte mon repas mais aussi l'arrivée de Jasper et d'Emmett. Autant le repas arriva rapidement mais mes hôtes mirent beaucoup de temps. Une fois rassasiée, je constatai en regardant la grande horloge qu'il était 18h45. Je fis débarrasser mes restes puis entrepris de réfléchir aux vêtements dont on n'aurai besoin avec Alice et l'heure à laquelle je devais rentrer demain. La journée de demain serait tout aussi chargée que les deux précédentes. Le temps ne passait pas, j'en avais marre d'attendre, alors je décidais de m'allonger sur le lit pour dormir un petit peu, histoire de me reposer un peu.

De léger coups à la porte me réveillèrent instantanément. Un regard pour l'horloge m'appris qu'il était 20 heures passé. Heureusement que je m'étais endormie, la patience n'est pas unes de mes vertus.

- Entrez, criais-je.

Jasper apparu en premier suivit d'un géant. Un vrai. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m 90 et peser plus de 90 kilos, un colosse qu'on devait s'abstenir d'embêter si on voulait vivre face à lui. Jasper faisait pale figure face à l'impressionnante musculature de l'homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau qui détonaient avec sa peau d'ivoire. Un contraste saisissant qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Une bouche fine et dure s'accordant parfaitement avec le reste du personnage. Seuls ses yeux étaient légèrement en décalage. Ils respiraient la joie et la douceur. Il était ni beau ni laid, disons plutôt que sa carrure le rendait monstrueux mais son visage n'était pas vilain. La Jasper le surpassait. Les traits fins et bien dessinés de mon ami lui donnaient un aire angélique, ainsi beaucoup le trouvait doté d'une grande beauté. Moi qui était grande pour notre génération, du haut de mes 1m70 je me sentais si petite face à lui. Beau ou pas son corps parlait de lui même. Il faisait peur et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Isabella d'Amesbury je te présente Emmett Putmann, le vagabond dont je t'ai parlé.

- Bonjour madame, s'inclina t-il poliment gauchement handicapé par sa grande taille. Au moins il ne manquait pas de bonnes manières, bien qu'il soit rustre.

- Monsieur Putmann, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mon aide ? Sachez que si il aura de l'action je vous suivrez. Défiez toute forme d'autorité me rends enthousiaste au plus au point.

- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je peux donc vous comptez parmi mon soutien, lançais-je tranquillement avant d'ajouter, Jasper laisses nous je te prie.

- Pourquoi donc ? se rebella ce dernier ahuris.

- Fais ce que je te dis sil te plait, je dois parler à monsieur Putmann en privé, dis-je froidement.

- Mais …

- DEHORS ! criais-je.

Etonné et énervé de ce comportement il sorti en claquant la porte.

- J'aime votre autorité, vous savez vous faire respecter, lança le colosse de manière admirative ?

- Emmett je te prierai de m'appelais Isabella ou Bella et de cesser le vouvoiement. Nous allons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces prochains mois, pas la peine de jouer la courtoisie plus longtemps. L'heure est grave et la politesse n'y changera rien. Jasper t'a t'il mis au courant des raisons ou plutôt des causes qui suscitent que je quémande ton aide. Réponds sans donné d'indice capital, comme je l'ai dis à Jasper, les murs et les portes ont des oreilles.

- Il me semble qu'il n'a rien omis.

- Sais tu écrire Emmett ?

- Je me débrouille.

- Ecris-moi le mot auquel tu penses, histoire d'être sur que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages dès à présent, lui répondis-je en lui tendant un petit bout de papier et l'encrier.

Il écrivit donc et me rendis la feuille où était inscrit le mot " _sorcellerie_ ".

- Bien. Maintenant je voudrais comprendre mis à part ta volonté de nuire aux magistraux quelle est ta réelle motivation ? questionnais-je en jetant le bout de papier au feu.

- Ma vie n'a pas d'attache. Je vis comme je le sens. Je ne vous demande pas d'argent j'ai déjà détroussé plus de riche qu'il n'en reste à ce jour. Sachez que je fais les choses comme je les veux et je veux vous aidez parce que ces accusations n'ont aucun sens.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler qu'aider deux femmes sans raison aucune est votre motivation première !

- Parce que les préjugés ont toujours prédomines sur le reste et que les commérages vont bon train, j'ai perdu ma petite soeur et ma mère parce qu'elles parlaient toutes seules. La vérité c'est que ma mère répétait des poèmes qu'elles avaient appris petite lorsqu'elle vivait en France et qu'elle nous avait nous même appris. Cela n'a pas été pris en compte et elles ont étaient pendus sous les acclamations de tous. Mon père était un magistrat qui à épousé ma mère pour sa richesse et qui lui a permit de s'élever c'est lui qu'il la condamné à mort et il m'a volé mon héritage. Alors dès qu'il m'est possible d'aller contre ces fripouilles, je le fais. Et il est impossible pour moi de laisser deux jeunes filles aux mains de ces bêtes assoiffés de pouvoir. Je vous suivrez jusqu'au moment où vous jugerez que vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services !

Choquée par ses révélations n'ont par leur teneur mais par sa facilité à me dire tout cela je ne trouvai rien à redire sur l'instant.

- Rassurez vous je ne suis point vexé ou attristé je m'y suis fait et je prends ma revanche chaque jour que Dieu me donne, mais comme vous l'avez dit nous allons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble alors il est inutile d'en passer par quatre chemins. Restée discrète à ce sujet c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Bien sur Emmett. Comptes sur moi. Tutoies-moi sil te plait. Nous continuerons cet entretien après demain quand le soleil saura à son zénith. Retrouves moi à l'auberge des Saints Crystins sur le route nord en partant de Boston.

- Bien tu es de nature prudente, dis moi ?

- Avec ce que j'ai appris dernièrement, j'ai plus qu'intérêt à l'être. Merci de m'aider Emmett. Tu peux prendre congés.

- Bien à jeudi donc, chuchota t'il comme pour se moquer de moi. Je souriais néanmoins. Il était essentiel à mes plans. Il sorti doucement de la chambre et me laissa seule.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper débarqua sans toquer ce qui ne me surprit pas, j'avais froissé son orgueil tout à l'heure. Il voulait des excuses que je ne lui donnerais pas. J'étais las de tout cette histoire et savoir que ce n'était que le début me rendait désagréable, mais qu'importes sans moi il n'aurait pas l'opportunité de revoir Alice et je suis force de propositions pour tout. Il est légitime qu'au moins on m'écoute quand je le demande.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

- Jasper je suis fatiguée et malade, j'ai envie de me reposer. Fais-en de même nous avons une longue journée demain. On doit se lever pour 7h30 alors vas te reposer, et ne me tiens rigueur de tout à l'heure je suis juste fatiguée.

- La fatigue ne doit pas te rendre mauvaise Bella.

- Tu avais qu'à m'écouter, j'avais besoin de savoir des choses qui ne te regardais pas, c'est tout. Maintenant laisses moi sil te plait.

- Bon a demain, lâcha t'il frustré que la discussion tourne si court. S'il a la force de se chamailler libre à lui, moi seul l'appel du lit m'importe.

- C'est ça à demain Jasper. Reposes toi bien.

Une fois seule je plongeai dans les draps, et sombrai immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin je m'étais levée la tête reposée, prête à assurer une autre journée comme les deux jours précédents. Jasper et moi avions achetés des vêtements d'hommes de très bonnes qualités pour résister sur une longue durée. Une taille moyenne pour moi et une taille presque enfant pour Alice. Nous avions pas perdu de temps. Nous avions ramené tous les achats à la cabane cachée des regard aux fins fonds de la forêt qui bordait les alentours de Salem.

Jasper était reparti pour Boston comme convenu et moi étais retournée incognito jusqu'à Salem respectant consciencieusement le programme établit par mes bons soins auprès de mon père et de Tituba. J'avais vu une nouvelle fois Emmett et avait convenu avec lui d'un contrat qu'on avait tout trois, avec Jasper signés et approuvés. Là je me trouvais actuellement dans le bureau de mon père dans l'axile. J'attendais son retour. Il état parti pour examiner un cadavre me semble t'il, retrouvé dans un fossé. Je n'en savais pas plus. Je ne savais pas non plus l'état de santé de mon amie et j'avoue que cela m'inquiétait plus que les causes du décès de la personne qui me faisait languir, inactive et agacée, dans la vaste pièce mais familière où travaillait mon père.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin je me levais promptement.

- Père, je ne puis plus tenir, donnes moi des nouvelles d'Alice.

- Bonjour Isabella. Ton impatience ne doit pas te faire oublier les bonnes manières jeune fille. Je t'ai élevé avec Tituba de manières suffisamment convenables pour ne pas me manquer de respect.

- Pardonnes moi.

- Alice est en bonne voie. Elle s'est réveillée, et semble allé beaucoup mieux. Elle t'as réclamé à son réveil.

- Mince, je redoutais qu'elle se réveille quand je serais parti.

- Isabella, il faut que tu comprennes qu'Alice ne se rétablira que lentement de sa tentative de suicide. Le choc post-traumatique semble assez conséquent, mais son humeur semble bien meilleure. Elle a fait deux crises depuis son réveil mais au sortir de ces dernières elle n'était plus si … désespérée. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Ne t'ais tu jamais dit qu'Alice pouvait poser problème ?

- De quelle manière ? s'étonne mon père de ma question.

- Je parle sur le plan éthique papa.

- Et bien certes son cas a susciter de nombreux commérages. II a aussi créer la peur, mais personne n'est venu parler d'Alice comme étant un problème éthique. Des cas comme cela sont très rares et rien que pour l'avancée scientifique, elle ne doit jamais être considéré comme tel. J'en ai plus appris avec elle toute seule qu'avec tous les autres patients que j'ai ici. Et puis personne mis à part toi, moi et quelques personnes sont réellement conscientes de ce qu'elle a.

- Et si les gens l'apprenaient ? Que se passerait-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que les effets seraient néfastes. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit rester dans l'ombre. Je me refuse à perdre une telle patiente.

- Si je comprends bien seule le côté scientifique t'intéresse ? La personne en soi même tu n'en à cure…

- Bien sur que non. Chacun de mes patients est important à mes yeux. En perdre un et toujours difficile à vivre mais je suis avant tout médecin et non leur amis comme c'est ton cas avec Alice. J'agis impartialement sans laisser passer mes sentiments avant.

- Je vois. A t'elle parler depuis qu'elle à repris connaissance ?

- Elle t'a surtout réclamée. Elle voulait te parler de certaines choses qui comptaient à ses yeux. Je ne l'ai pas plus forcée.

- Bien, donnes moi les clés, j'y vais de ce pas. On est mercredi ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut sortir. Je lui ai ramené un châle.

- Tiens les voici.

- Au fait, j'y pense avant de te laisser. Qu'est-il arrivé ce matin ? Je vues dire qui est le cadavre ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Ce n'est pas un villageois de Salem.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas su savoir qui c'était ? m'exclamais-je abasourdi.

- S'il n'avait pas était calciné au point de ne pas voir le cadavre pour peu qu'on soit étourdi, j'aurai su si c'était quelqu'un de Salem.

- Quoi ?

- D'après la forme et la taille du fémur, j'ai pu déduire que c'était un homme, d'âge moyen. J'aurai dit trente ans mais pas plus. Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qui est arrivé, ni pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans cet état, mais j'ai demandé à faire un avis de recherche pour savoir si quelqu'un à disparu dans les alentours de Salem, afin de savoir qui cela pouvait être.

- D'accord. J'y vais.

J'étais choquée. J'aurai du m'y habituée. Depuis trois jours j'apprenais tous les jours des histoires toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Je pensais que seules les femmes seraient touchées par le fléau mais apparemment non. A moins que l'histoire de ce type diffère totalement des événements survenus récemment, mais sincèrement j'en doutais. Des corps on en trouve tous les jours et ce depuis toujours mais des cadavres calcinés est le supplice ultime réservé aux hérétiques ou autres cas très graves où même le pardon du tout puissant n'est pas permis. Il faudrait vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un pour lui infligé une telle mort. C'est comme les morts qui se voient refusés une sépultures et qui sont jetés au soleil pourrissant sous la chaleur, attendant d'être dévorés par les charognards. Je n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre plus loin ma réflexion, j'étais devant la chambre d'Alice. Une certaine appréhension me gagnai et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'ouvris la porte pour plonger dans l'obscurité totale.

- Alice, appelais-je.

Sans que je m'attende à quoique ce soit deux petits bras s'étaient enroulés autour de moi et un corps tout aussi petit s'était propulsé sur moi.

- Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-elle aux bords des larmes.

- Mais enfin Alice comment peut tu penser une chose pareille. Je n'ai jamais manqué un rendez-vous depuis trois ans.

- Tu es en retard. Je t'attends depuis 9h du matin.

- J'avais des détails à régler, fis-je nerveusement. J'avais oublié de prévoir une excuse à sortir. Il était hors de question qu'elle apprenne que j'avais vu Jasper depuis deux jours.

- Quels détails ? demanda t'elle impitoyablement.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Viens on va prendre l'air ensemble.

- D'accord.

Quoi ? Alice qui ne tient pas tête n'est pas normal. Même pas du tout. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pus voir enfin son visage si balafré que j'en aurais pleurer. Elle pourtant si jolie, était couverte de bosses colossales déformant totalement son minois. Sa peau laiteuse avait laissée la place à de nombreuses marques, les moins impressionnantes étaient rouge vives, mais les autres, les pires avaient virés au violet voir même au noir. Elle faisait peur à voir. Pourquoi s'infliger une telle souffrance. Faut avoir du courage pour le faire et plein de détermination.

Une fois à l'extérieur, nous primes le sentier battu, pour rejoindre les jardins à l'arrière de l'axile. Nous nous installâmes prêts d'un épicéa et d'un conifère malmenés par le froid polaire.

- Comment vas-tu ? fis-je.

- Je vais bien Bella.

- Comment peux tu m'affirmer une telle chose Alice ? Il y a deux semaines tu souhaitais mourir devant mes yeux presque impuissant face à ça. Tu m'as dis certaines choses avant de faire ça qui m'ont beaucoup inquiété. J'ai cherché à comprendre ce que voulaient signifiées tes paroles et…

- Tu l'as découvert sans que je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a deux semaines j'ai eu une crise où j'ai vu des événements qui ne se sont pas encore produit sinon je ne serais déjà plus là à te parler tranquillement, j'ai vu le sort qui m'attendais ainsi que le tien, mais c'est pas tout, beaucoup de gens étaient concernés. Il y a deux semaines je pensais mourir, Bella, brulée vive.

- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ces trois deniers jours. Je suis au courant de ce qui se trame. Mais apparemment toi tu l'est depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

- Je le sais depuis le jour où j'ai attenté à mes jours. J'étais si désespérée. Mais je sais maintenant que tout ira bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Dans mon sommeil j'ai "vu" beaucoup de choses.

- Comme quoi Alice ?

- J'ai vu des choses très douloureuses mais aussi très bonnes. Apparemment nous partons de Salem définitivement selon tes plans.

- Mais comment le sais tu ? Hurlais-je presque.

- Du calme Bella. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai "vu" ta décision de me faire sortir d'ici.

- Je comptais t'en parler mais tu es déjà au courant. Alice tu m'étonneras toujours. Cette déformation cérébrale que tu as est incroyable. Elle ne cesse d'évoluer. Je veux te faire sortir d'ici en effet et j'ai déjà une très bonne idée, mais malheureusement j'ai un problème assez important. Un obstacle de taille qui m'empêche d'agir convenablement.

- Expliques-moi ce plan déjà. Je sais beaucoup de choses avant l'heure mais il ne faut pas pousser.

- Si tu as vu que je voulais te faire partir tu aurais du voir comment je comptais m'y prendre non ?

- Peut être que je l'ai pas vu parce que toi même tu doutes encore. Sinon je l'aurais vu, affirma t'elle sur à cent pour cent d'elle.

- Admettons. Je compte creuser une galerie sous l'axile pour te faire sortir par le sol. Cette galerie partira de la forêt jusqu'à dans ta chambre.

- Je veux pas être pessimiste, mais toi toute seule, je te vois mal creuser une galerie sans l'aide de personne dans un laps de temps très court sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de tes absences répétitives. Je serais morte et enterrée avant même que tu as pu faire dix mettre.

- Alice pour qui me prends tu ? Ai-je dis que je serais seule ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non.

- Alors qui seras de la partie ? Quelle personne en qui tu as suffisamment confiance pour lui faire part de ton plan et surtout qui serais d'accord pour se casser les pieds et de suer pour moi et toi ?

- Ca c'est mon affaire Alice. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait et c'est suffisant. Essaies de te comporter normalement jusqu'au jour J. Moi aussi je dois me faire très discrète ces jours prochains. Moins on me verra mieux ça vaudra.

- Merci des efforts que tu fais pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi, alors je place toute ma confiance aussi aux personnes qui vont t'aider. Je veux que tu les remercient de m'aider. Qu'importe qui ils sont. C'est ça les détails dont tu t'occupais ces deux derniers jours?

- Oui et les préparatifs indispensables à notre départ. Au fait en parlant de ça, profites bien de tes dernières semaines de féminité, dans très peu de temps nous serons des hommes aux yeux de tous.

- Vraiment ? lança t'elle perplexe et étonnée.

- Oui, mais tu auras un guide masculin pour te donner quelques astuces essentielles pour passer incognito, parce que vu ta carrure tu as intérêt à savoir bien jouer ton rôle pour être crédible.

- Mon mettre cinquante-cinq est parfaitement acceptable. Beaucoup d'autres femmes sont largement plus petites que moi et s'en portent très bien. C'est toi qui est trop grande, du haut de tes 170 centimètres.

- Certes, je te l'accorde mais pour paraitre comme un homme mieux vaut être trop grande que trop petite.

- Peut-être mais nous ne serons pas toujours des hommes. Nous sommes avant tout des femmes ! s'exclama t'elle en faisant mine d'être aguicheuse, tout en prenant une posture noble. J'aimerais visiter New-York un jour, ajouta t'elle ensuite plus sérieuse. D'ailleurs où allons nous si tu arrives à me faire partir ?

- Je ne me suis pas encore décidé mais il est clair que New-York fera parti de nos destinations.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de partir à l'aventure sans me retourner, loin de ma condition de simple fille de paysans.

- Et bien ma chère Alice, il semblerait que le destin nous est forcé la main.

- Encore faut-il y arriver.

- Nous y arriverons Alice, je ferais tout pour réussir, j'en fais le serment.

- Comment ferais-je sans toi Isabella ?

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Alice, je sais que dans la situation inverse tu aurais agis de même.

Après nous nous sommes dégourdis les jambes encore quelques temps puis, j'ai ramené Alice jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, je pris une direction différente que celle de la maison de Charlie. Il me restait au moins une bonne heure avant que le soleil ne se couche. J'avais rendez-vous demain avec Emmett dans la forêt pour commencer à établir le lieu où nous allions creusés, mais je souhaitais faire un rapide état des lieux avant toute seule. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire de toutes les manières. Une fois l'axile largement contourné je fis halte à l'orée des bois pour me situer convenablement. La chambre d'Alice donnait sur la partie ouest de la ville, alors que moi je me situé en plein sud, de ma position. M'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois, je constatais qu'avec l'eau qui était tombé en trombes, le sol était particulièrement meuble ce qui faciliterait notre travail à Emmett moi et Jasper, qui viendrait dans une semaine. Le trou devrait être caché des regards et des oreilles mais pas trop enfoncé dans la forêt pour pouvoir se repérer, la nuit quand on fuirait. Je dénichais au bout d'un court instant une surface renfoncée, cachée par de nombreux buissons, l'endroit idéal pour commencer le trou. Peut-être qu'en calculant bien, je pourrais me passer de ce fichu plan de l'axile. L'important était la galerie, je trouverai ensuite l'endroit exacte où se trouve la chambre d'Alice. Peut-être qu'en demandant à mon père se serait possible de connaitre sa position exacte. Je retournais près de la lisière des bois pour établir un dessin avec le calcul des distances. De là où le trou commencerait il y avait 23 mètres exactement. On commencerait par là. Ensuite je ferais le plus discrètement possible, le calcul de la distance jusqu'à l'axile. Restera la position de cette satanée chambre.

Pour la troisième fois, je ressentis cette impression d'être espionnée. Me relevant promptement, je repartis à vive allure jusqu'à chez moi.

Deux semaines venait de s'écouler. Et je n'avais pas cessé de travailler à aucun moment. Toute la journée et même la nuit de temps en temps. Emmett s'était montré au delà de mes espérances. D'abord impressionnant, il avait au fils du temps crée une atmosphère détendue. Avec lui on avait l'impression que rien n'était grave, il semblait tout prendre à la légère et il était tellement acharné au travail qu'il en venait à me fasciner. Sa musculature était des plus extravagante. Jamais je n'avais vu aucun homme aussi colossal. Un véritable ogre. Mais pourtant il avait tant de valeurs, si poli, si attentionné, si marrant. Jour après jour je l'appréciais de plus en plus et une solide amitié était entrain de se souder. Mais le revers de la médaille c'est que malgré le travail terrassant, nous n'avancions pas assez vite. Nous venions tout juste d'entamer la deuxième partie, celle concernant la distance séparant la forêt et l'axile. J'avais fais le calcul depuis et il nous restait plus de 87 mètres à creuser et au rythme où nous allions nous n'aurions pas fini avant mi- janvier. Je craignais qu'ils condamne Alice bien avant. Pourtant malgré tous les efforts que nous faisions à trois de temps en temps, mais presque qu'à deux le travail ne pouvait aller plus vite. L'idée de mettre au courant ma gouvernante pour qu'elle m'aide m'avait effleurer l'esprit, mais j'avais peur qu'elle n'approuve pas de faire sortir Alice, elle si superstitieuse. Et plus le temps passait, plus la situation m'exaspérait. Je prenais toujours les dernières nouvelles voir si les choses progressait mais le scandale n'avait pas encore éclaté. La question de savoir quand me rongeait de toute part. Je savais que mon père serait prévenu avant vu son important statu dans la petite ville, mais je redoutais le jour où il m'en parlerait. Car ce jour il ne me restera que très peu de temps pour agir.

L'avenir était incertain, et être impuissante face à ce manque cruel de temps me faisait perdre le peu de courage et de détermination qu'il me restait. Je fatiguais et jour après jour je désespérais de ne pas avancer plus vite. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. J'en avais conscience mais je m'acharnais quoiqu'il en soit. Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.


	7. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous. Voilà j'ai écris ce chapitre ce matin, car j'étais très inspirée et je vous le publie, dès à présent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer quelques reviews pour me dire si cela vous plait où même des messages personnels, il n'y a aucun problème. Voilà bonne lecture à tout(e)s.

* * *

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Boston. Recouvert de mon manteaux à fourrure, je regardais la neige désormais fixée au sol depuis déjà trois semaines. Nous étions le 31 décembre et demain était un grand jour pour moi. Toute ma carrière allait se baser sur ma journée du lendemain. J'étais certes anxieux, mais confiant. L'avenir me souriait et j'avais toutes les cartes en ma possession. Il suffisait de les faire tomber au bon moment. A l'instar de toutes ces têtes que j'allais faire condamner. Je me souviens encore de la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon oncle il y a une quinzaine de jours. J'avais d'abord était scandalisé d'apprendre cette nouvelle, mais bien vite cette émotion avait était remplacée par l'intérêt. Car si mon oncle venait me parler d'un sujet si grave et aussi peu et anormalement éventer dans la ville, c'est qu'il avait un projet pour moi, derrière la tête. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

17 jours plus tôt.

Gustave Mctown était un homme à la petite cinquantaine. Bon vivant, son embonpoint faisait défaut à sa santé. Vieillissant mais toujours entreprenant, cette homme était le magistrat le plus puissant du compté de Boston. Sa place dans la colonie était incontestable. Cependant Mctown était cruel et peu aimé. De surcroit, il n'avait pas d'héritier à qui léguer son pouvoir et sa richesse. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer avec les six femmes qu'il à épousé au cours de sa vie. Le seul lien qui l'unissait à la nouvelle génération était son neveu, pour qui il portait une affection toute particulière. C'est pourquoi il lui offrait une chance de se faire définitivement connaitre et respecter dans tout le compté. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de lui donner tout son héritage préférèrent nettement son bien aux mains de son petit neveu plutôt qu'aux charognards. Mais pour cela il devait faire ses preuves, pour que Mctown soit sure de ne pas faire d'erreur. Pas question de garnir et d'entretenir un incapable.

- Théodore, faites entrer mon neveu. Il doit m'attendre.

- Il est dans le hall, je le fait venir monsieur.

- Bien.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un geste légèrement hésitant. Le jeune homme de 22 ans qui entra, avait fière allure. Son regard était soupçonneux, attendant de comprendre pourquoi l'homme en face de lui, le quémander dans son bureau et non directement chez lui. Bien bâti de taille, il dégageait une certaine grâce, qui le rendait fluet mais aussi un peu enfantin. Cependant il avait l'âme ambitieuse et le courage d'un jeune garçon qui joue de ses atouts pour sa réputation. L'éducation exemplaire qu'il avait eu le privilège d'avoir enfant, ne faisait qu'ajouter à ses charmes. Intelligent et instruit, il aspirait et tendait vers la politique. Sa vaillance et sa loyauté ne faisait aucun doute, mais malheureusement pour lui il avait un cruel défaut, sa naïveté. Il se laissai berner dans toutes sortes de magouille où il en sortait toujours déplumait. Peu de gens connaissaient ce défaut, parce que peu de gens connaissaient réellement le jeune homme. Mais pour ses futurs ennemies ce serait un atout majeur. Son oncle aussi en jouait déjà. Il le manipulerait avec facilité car l'appât du gain et l'appel de la gloire ferait tourner la tête du jeune homme.

- Ah mon cher neveu. Comment vas tu ? Fit le magistrat en se levant pour refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière son invité.

- Bien mon oncle.

- Je paris que tu te demandes pour quelle raison je t'appelle à venir dans mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui en effet, répondit le garçon, le regard rongeait par la curiosité.

- Aurais tu eu vent d'une rumeur assez inquiétante ces derniers temps ? demanda Mctown presque inquiet.

- Pas le moins du monde. Quelle est la teneur de cette rumeur ?

- Et bien des témoignages me sont parvenus de certains citadins où même de nomades racontant qu'il y aurait des cas de … Sorcellerie.

- Ah bon ? fis le jeune ahuris et outré par la nouvelle.

- Nous sommes une famille de fervents catholiques et jamais je ne permettrais de telles rumeurs se concrétisaient. La répression doit être violente et discrète dans un premier temps. Je considère qu'un sursis doit être établit jusqu'au nouvel an. Ensuite le scandale pourra pleinement éclatée.

- Pourquoi attendre le nouvel an pour faire disparaitre les cas suspects ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Je veux que la naissance du Christ ne soit pas salit par ces misérables insectes. Et je n'ai jamais dis que les cas suspects ne devaient pas être éliminés, j'ai dit qu'il devaient disparaitre dans l'ombre.

- J'ai entendu parlait cependant que des disparitions de masse avaient eu lieu et …

Le jeune homme n'eu pas besoin de continuer, le regard suggestif de son oncle, lui suffit à comprendre.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant mon oncle ?

- Je dirais cinq semaines.

- Alors pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

- Parce que je vais propulser ta carrière. Tu vas faire éclater le scandale au grand jour.

- Ah bon ? Et comment ça ?

- Et bien vois-tu, j'ai eu vent hier soir même, d'un certain cas plus qu'énigmatique. Mes hommes parlent d'une jeune fille de 19 ans qui serait atteinte de troubles de l'ordre satanique. Pour la population elle sera le point de départ de cette histoire.

- Comment s'appelle t'elle ? s'enquit le jeune totalement surexcité.

- Alice Howe. Elle est internée à l'asile de Salem.

- A l'asile ? Mais depuis quand ?

- Depuis trois ans !

- Trois ans ! Mais personne n'a rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?

- Et bien très peu de gens sont au courant de son cas. Dans le village tout le monde pense qu'elle souffre de maux de tête où je ne sais qu'elle autre idiotie. Moi je sais que c'est une sorcière et cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle nuit. Je suis pratiquement convaincu qu'elle est réellement le point de départ du trouble. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi l'a t'on caché tant de temps ? Les personnes qui l'ont faites se rendent d'autant plus complices qu'elle ont pu être manipulés par la sorcière. Qu'importe leur raison. Elle seront châtiées, et auront le même sort que cette miss Howe.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr ?

- L'important n'est pas d'être sûr mais d'agir, aux yeux des citoyens c'est tout ce qui compte. De toutes les manières ce ne sont que les moutons, simplets qui se contentent des miettes que je leur jette de ma table depuis tant d'années.

Le jeune homme n'apprécia guère les paroles de son oncle mais le laissa poursuivre.

- Je vois le doute dans ton regard. Tu voudrais des preuves plus flagrantes mais parfois il suffit de les créer ces preuves. Si tu veux que le vent tourne de ton côté, agis toujours de telle sorte qu'il souffle en faveurs de tes intérêt. La fin justifie bien les moyens.

- Je me refuse à condamner les gens qui protégeaient cette fille. Si vous aviez un proche soufrant de troubles de la tête, prôneriez vous à sa mort par le feu ?

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas concerné par le problème. Et si une telle chose arrivait, je ne la laisserai pas entraver mes choix et encore moins salir ma réputation si cette chose éclaté au grand jour. Je m'en débarrasserais avant même que mes doutes soient fondés.

- Votre réputation de bourreau sans coeur vous colle à la peau et pour une fois je ne peux qu'être d'accord. On est même pas sur que ces cas de sorcellerie soient avérés.

- Même si toutes ses rumeurs s'avérées fausses, qu'importe le principal sera de savoir la jouer fine et de cacher les faces sombres du revers de la médaille. Parce que quoiqu'on fasse il y toujours des conséquences à nos actes, mais encore une fois tout est une question de charisme et de manipulation auprès du peuple.

Le regard choqué de son neveu, ne l'étonna pas. Ses parents avaient toujours étaient trop doux avec lui. Il avait besoin d'affirmer cette virilité qui lui manquait. Alors il joua sa dernière carte, celle qui ferait marché à coup sur le jeune homme.

- Tu sais que j'ai l'intention de te léguer toute ma richesse, mais pour ça tu dois faire tes preuves. Imagines déjà les grands titres," La famille Mctown au coeur de la répression, se battant vaillamment pour ramener la situation au calme. Tendant vers la paix et pour que la justice soit faite, le jeune futur héritier de Gustave Mctown, semble être notre seul espoir. Sa lutte contre l'hérésie et son héroïsme le propulse sur la scène internationale. " Imagines toi acclamé par la foule. Le peuple est bon à te servir, il suffit de faire semblant de vouloir son bien pour qu'ils mordent tous à l'hameçon. Pour eux seuls les décisions les plus infimes, celles qui les concernent, les intéressent. Donne leur du pain rassit et de la bière coupé à l'eau et ils te donneront du poisson, de la viande fraiche et du vin de la meilleure qualité en échange. Fais semblant d'être là pour eux car en faite en faisant ça tu serviras toujours tes intérêts. L'inaction est le pire des actes.

Regarde depuis combien de temps je règne incontestablement sur ce compté alors que je passe le trois quart de mon temps dans les tavernes et les bordels sans que personne ne trouve rien à me redire. Le reste du temps, j'ai le cul posé depuis presque 23 ans c'est à dire toute ta vie, sur ce fauteuil dans ce luxueux bureau. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai toujours écraser ce qui comptaient me rivaliser. Voilà pourquoi j'éliminerai ce proche hypothétique dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure. La vie est ainsi, cruelle je te l'accordes, mais il y aura toujours des riches qui profiteront au détriment des pauvres et des pauvres qui offriront les bénéfices aux riches. Si tu veux bénéficier de tels avantages, à toi de choisir ton camp. Mais si tu refuses de faire ce que je te demande, il est clair que ma fortune et mon patrimoine ne te reviendront absolument pas. Dans la vie il y ceux qui saisissent les opportunités, et ceux qui laissent passer leur chance. Maintenant Edward, à toi de voir à quelle catégorie tu appartiens.

31 décembre 1692.

J'avais ainsi fais mon choix. Je ferais condamner tous ceux qui protégeaient la jeune Alice. Entre temps, un autre cas plus qu'intéressant m'avait été transmit. Celui d'une certaine Isabella d'Amesbury. Résidente permanente de Salem et de surcroit amie de très longue date Alice Howe. Elle était la fille du pasteur Charlie d'Amesbury, qui avait sous son ail une esclave noire plus que privilégiée, surélevée au rand de gouvernante et de mère pour la jeune fille de 19 ans. Pas que les esclaves bien traités par leur maitre me dérangent, seulement celle-ci est un peu particulière. Il lui arrive de parler seule dans son dialecte d'indigène et ça c'était motif à condamnation pour sorcellerie.

J'avais des regrets quant au pasteur qui était respecté de tous et qui faisait du bon boulot, mais je n'avais d'autres choix que de le faire condamner aussi. Cependant sa mort serait plus rapide que celles de l'esclave et des deux jeunes filles. Il serait seulement pendu. Pour les trois femmes que j'arrêterai demain, elle seront lynchées puis brulées vives sur la place publique. J'hésitai à laisser les restes de leur cadavre pourrirent après incinération, pour donner l'exemple de ce qui attendaient les autres citoyens qui se teindraient pas à carreaux. Malheureusement je devrais me contenter de les emmenés au bucher. En effet, les restes ne pourriraient pas avec le froid qu'il fait, ils seraient même conservés et certains prendraient surement le risque de les enterrés. Non le bucher suffira amplement pour donner l'exemple. J'avais aussi appris depuis l'entrevu avec mon oncle, que 74 exécutions avaient étés menés jusqu'à présent, pas une de plus pas une de moins. Tous brulés dans les forêts, où près des rivières.

Suite à ma décision, mes parents avaient tentés de me ramener à la raison mais je n'avais pas le choix, mes parents étaient sans fortune et si je voulais avoir un avenir confortable et aisé, je devais suivre mon oncle dans sa folie. Quand il sera mort il est clair que je n'agirais pas comme lui, mais comme il l'a si bien dit, il faut toujours agir selon ses intérêts, et c'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Je lui obéis pour mes intérêts personnels et ceux de ma famille.

La conversation avec mon père, avait été très tumultueuse.

8 jours plus tôt.

Edward ne cessait de se documenter depuis qu'il avait vu son oncle, sur l'histoire européenne où l'on faisait mention de sorcellerie. Il avait étudié l'origine et la conception des sorcières. Il savait désormais qu'on reconnaissait les personnes susceptibles d'être sous l'emprise du malin par la présence d'une marque de naissance sur le corps. Plus elle était proche des parties intimes, plus la personne avait des chances d'être victime d'une damnation. Il avait décidé de rien dire à ses parents, parce qu'il savait qu'ils désapprouveraient la mort infligée aux personnes concernées. Eux étaient pour la rédemption, le pardon et la possibilité d'offrir à ces gens une chance de racheter leur âme en se convertissant et en entrant au monastère pour les hommes et au couvent pour les femmes. Pour lui une personne victime du malin, ne pouvait pas obtenir le repos éternel même sous l'influence du Seigneur, car la marque irréfutable sur le corps était la preuve évidente qu'une fois sous l'emprise du malin on ne pouvait pleinement se racheter et ce de manière définitive. Seul le feu détruisait la marque. Il était tenté de faire déshabiller les trois condamnées juste pour vérifier qu'il avait raison, mais il avait des principes et par conséquent ne le demanderai pas. A cette instant son père était entré, avec une colère noire inscrite sur le visage. Rarement était les fois ou Carlisle était dans de tels états et jamais c'était contre sa famille, et vu comment son père le regardait il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait d'apprendre ce que son fils s'apprêtait à faire d'ici quelques jours.

- Edward Mctown, je crois que nous avons une conversation à entamé, lança t'il en tentant de garder son calme.

- Que se passe t'il ?, était venu intervenir Esmée, la mère du jeune Edward.

- Ma chérie, je viens t'apprendre que notre fils à l'intention de se ranger sous les ordres de mon satané frère, dans le but de faire condamner à la peine capitale trois femmes et promulguer la pendaison d'un pasteur de la ville de Salem.

- Mon Dieu ! s'était écrié Esmée.

Les traits de sa mère se tordirent de douleur et elle s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche sous le poids l'affreuse nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son mari. Son Edward, son unique enfant, le seul qui avait survécu sur les cinq qu'elle avait mis au monde venait de la décevoir au delà du réparable. Quand il vit la réaction de sa mère, Edward se senti affreusement mal. Un instant, il regretta d'avoir accepter l'offre de son oncle, mais sous la culpabilité d'avoir blessé sa mère, il construisit un mur défensif infaillible en à peine quelques secondes. Il reprit rapidement contenance tout en évitant le regard meurtri de sa mère qui serait la seule chose qui pourrait trahir son édifice émotionnel. Préférant affronté mille fois la colère de son père, son regard se reporta sur Carlisle qui était parti soutenir sa femme.

- Voilà ce que tu as fait. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça et encore ta mère. Vois tu le mal que tu lui fais Edward ! Comment peux tu agir ainsi pour un héritage ? L'argent te ferait il oublié ton éducation et tes valeurs ?

- On est sans le sou depuis toujours ! C'est l'occasion de vivre mieux et moi ça me permettrais de vous aider pour vous offrir un confort de vie que je ne peux vous offrir maintenant et ..

- Nous offrir un confort de vie ? En assassinant trois femmes et un homme à ce prix ? Crois tu que je pourrais vivre la conscience tranquille dans une belle maison en pierre près d'un feu de cheminé, tout en sachant que j'ai eu ça par le sang ? Comment peux tu me dire une telle chose ? Je préfère encore vivre dans la rue et me savoir honnête et sans pécher que d'avoir un tel fardeau sur le coeur. Je t'en conjure Edward revient à la raison !

- Je ne peux pas Carlisle. Mon oncle est trop influent il nous en voudrait et ferais tout pour nous détruire.

- Je vais parler à mon frère, dans ce cas.

- Non père je t'en pris. Ne fais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Comment peux tu être si stupide ? Comment peux tu croire qu'il te donnera tout comme ça sans plus de concessions ? Je pensais avoir donné une éducation privilégié à mon fils et je vois que ça ne sert à rien !

Le jeune homme fut fortement piqué dans son orgueil en entendant de tels propos et riposta avec violence.

- Non c'est pas toi qui m'a offert cette éducation, parce tu es pauvre. C'est mon oncle qui à payé mes études. Et moi je préfère offrir à mes enfants plus tard une aisance et une bonne éducation sans avoir besoin de quémander à mon frère parce que je suis incapable d'assumer financièrement mes descendants, cria t'il avant de sortir prendre l'air, non sans avoir claqué fermement la porte derrière lui.

Depuis cette dispute, il n'était pas rentré et dormait tous les soirs à l'auberge. Parfois il s'en voulait de son comportement et surtout de ses paroles. Mais au moins il se disait qu'en compensation il serait bientôt riche et célèbre.


	8. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau et long chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour le savoir n'oubliez pas de me dire si ça vous à plu ou non en laissant quelques reviews. Sinon je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, et une bonne après midi de surcroit. Bisous à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Le temps, pourquoi était-il si perfide ? Pourquoi se dérobait-il ainsi ? Nous étions aujourd'hui le 23 décembre. Mon père venait d'apprendre, la veille dans la matinée, les rumeurs et se méfiait au plus au point. Il savait que l'avenir d'Alice était incertain mais le mien aussi. Il avait peur et ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui avait fait part d'une partie de mon plan et avait tout de suite approuvé. Je lui avait raconté ce que je savais à propos des rumeurs et il m'en avait un peu voulu de lui avoir rien dit. Il avait réussit à m'obtenir le fameux plan de l'asile pour deux heures, le temps pour moi de retranscrire les dernières informations capitales pour la fin du tunnel. nous n'avancions plus assez vite, la fatigue m'empêchait de bien travailler et Jasper n'était pas venu lorsqu'il devait venir. Je le haïssais d'avoir fait un sale coup pareil. Je voulais le tuer de mes mains, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie. Emmett semblait moins inquiet que moi. Par contre lui et moi étions devenu extrêmement proche. Il ne m'avait lâché à aucun moment. Alors que nous creusions dans le trou-Emmett creusant moi ramenant la terre vers la surface- j'entendis des bruits de pas qui m'affolèrent. N'étant pas totalement sorti du trou, j'attendis silencieusement, espérant que les marcheurs traceraient leur route. Mon coeur battit si vite et si violemment dans ma cage thoracique que je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'ils étaient partis ou non, tant le sang battait dans mes tympans. Et là Emmett commis le faux pas en hurlant dans la galerie que je devais revenir pour chercher le nouveau de terre. Les bruits que je distinguais plus, ce rapprochèrent si vite que je ne vis rien venir. Et encore moins la tête de Jasper passé près de l'entré. Un hurlement strident sortit de ma bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, suivit de la violente colère qui me tiraillait l'estomac depuis sa défection. Sortant rapidement, j'allais me jeter sur lui pour le frapper quand je vis qu'il n'était pas seul. Cinq grands gaillards l'accompagné. Mon Dieu m'avait-il trahi en répétant ma tentative de sauvetage ? Mais je vis que les personnes n'avaient pas l'air riche, mais carrément pauvre, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était des esclaves noirs.

- Que fais tu ici-lançais-je froidement. Et qui sont ces gens ? continuais-je.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ton meilleur ami ? Je me décarcasse pour te trouver de la main-d'oeuvre et je suis carrément agressé.

- De quoi ? De la main- d'oeuvre ?

- Oui j'ai recruté ces hommes sur le marché. Il vont nous aider à creuser ce trou.

- Je peux te parler seule à seul ? demandais-je.

- Que se passe t'il ici ? grogna Emmett tout juste sorti du trou. Jasper ?

- Salut Emmett, voici tes nouveaux collègues de travail. Je te présente Tuka, Issuf, Amada, Chidou et Bomao, cinq africains que j'ai acheté. Les gars je vous présente Emmett et Isabella. Et tu peux parler ils comprennent pas notre langue, il viennent de débarquer il y a une semaine. Ca m'a couté une fortune pour les avoir, finit-il à mon adresse. En revanche Tuka comprends certaines choses comme des mouvements démonstratifs et certains mots comme bonjour et au revoir.

- Es tu sur d'eux Jasper ? lançais inquiète. Ils pourraient nous trahir.

- Elle à raison, continua Emmett.

- Ecoutez dans leur contré lointaine, ils ont des pratiques où même le cannibalisme est normal alors ils se fichent de ces histoires, pour eux la sorcellerie est de toute les manières, une pratique couramment utilisé.

- Vraiment ? Mais qui t'as dis ça ? m'écriais-je choquée.

- L'africain qui me les a vendu. Tant qu'ils sont payés, ils seront loyaux. Alors pas de danger.

- Mais si ils comprennent pas notre langue, comment je leur explique moi les instructions ? demanda Emmett perplexe et désabusé par la situation.

- On va leur montré, s'exclama Jasper en souriant. Emmett prends une pelle, Bella ce seau, moi je prends ce deuxième seau et on fait le travail de chaine pour leur expliquer. Rien ne vaut une bonne démonstration.

S'avançant vers les noirs, Jasper leur montra son oreille droite et son oeil gauche, donnant le signal qu'ils devaient écouter et regarder ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Attentivement les cinq nous regardèrent. Leurs regards et leurs expressions étaient risibles. Celui qui devait être Chidou, le quatrième semblait extrêmement concentré, une ride s'était formée entre ses deux yeux. Je pris le temps de noter qu'ils étaient tous plus grand qu'Emmett sauf Issuf qui devait faire la même taille. Ils étaient aussi baraqués que lui, ce qui me fichu les jetons moi si petite face à eux. J'esquissais un sourire en pensant au moment où Alice serait confrontée à eux, du haut de ces un mètre cinquante cinq dont elle est si fière. Au moins avec eux on était sur que personne nous embêterait. Ils étaient si impressionnant avec Emmett, que je me sentais très en sécurité, bien que minuscule. Alors que nous faisions les gestes qu'ils allés devoir reproduire avec nous dans le trou, je pensais à ce que venait de faire Jasper. Je regrettais d'avoir cru qu'il m'avait abandonné, mais aussi comment ai-je pu croire qu'il laisserait tomber Alice ? Mais en même temps que devais-je penser en l'ayant pas vu ? Je pris conscience que peut-être grâce à lui nous allions nous en sortir, et réussir à faire sortir Alice. Une fois qu'ils eurent compris ce qu'on leur montrait, nous nous mimes tous au boulot. Emmett -muni de la boussole et connaissant la position exacte où il devait creuser- et Bomao étaient entrés les premiers dans le trou suivaient pas Amada, Issuf et Chidou, puis la file se terminant par Jasper, Tuka et moi à la fin qui emmenais les seau un peu plus loin. Le soir il resterait plus qu'à tasser la terre pour pas être repéré.

En une journée de travail, à huit nous avions plus progressé que moi et Emmett quatre jours. A ce rythme nous pouvions y arriver. Je partis un peu avant laissant les hommes continuer jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Je me dirigeais vers la maison pour récupérer de grosse couverture pour les cinq noirs qui auraient surement froid cette nuit dans la minuscule cabane bien qu'ils pourraient se tenir chaud avec Jasper et Emmett, je voulais qu'ils se sentent bien parce qu'ils m'aidaient grandement. Arrivée dans la maison de Charlie, je me mis à la recherche des couettes en laine mais aussi d'une quantité suffisante de nourriture pour les sept garçons qui devait mourir de faim. Pour l'eau il y avait une rivière tout près de la cabane. J'attendis qu'il fasse complètement nuit et je ressortis les bras surchargé pour me diriger vers l'écurie. Une fois mon cheval scellé, je partis rapidement mais le plus discrètement possible vers notre cabane, notre repère depuis tant d'années à Jasper et à moi. Une fois sur les lieux je vis que les garçons n'étaient pas encore là alors je déposais le tout dans un coin de la petite construction de bois et allumé, le feu pour faire cuire la viande. Une fois fait, je repartis à l'extérieur chercher de l'eau pour faire chauffer les légumes et pour étancher la soir des garçons ainsi que de quoi se laver le visage et les mains. Cela me pris quatre aller-retour. J'étais épuisée et affamée. Il devait être dans les 21h quand les sept arrivèrent enfin. Le plat était prêt depuis longtemps et n'attendait plus qu'a être mangé. Tout entassés dans la cabane, la chaleur ambiante ne pouvait que monté, une fois qu'ils se soient lavés, qu'ils est bien mangé et bien bu je distribuais les couverture aux cinq noirs. Apparemment ils étaient pas habitué à ce genre de traitement de faveur car il me regardèrent comme la bienfaitrice.

- Comme tu es attentionnée Isabella, lança Emmett joyeusement.

- Sans ces gars on en serraient pas là. Ils ont le droit à un minimum de confort.

- Certes oui. Merci pour le repas c'était excellent.

- Je t'en pris. Demain on se retrouve au chantier, si je puis dire à sept heures tapantes alors tachez de vous reposer, d'accord ?

- Oui mais c'est toi qui a besoin de repos Bella ? répondit Jasper. Tu as l'air exténuée.

- Je le suis mais demain tu viendras avec moi, il faut qu'on organise deux trois choses avant d'aller travailler. Je vous rapporterai de quoi déjeuner demain matin.

- Merci, firent en écho Jasper et Emmett.

Je me levais difficilement, la fatigue embrumant et accentuant mon malaise. C'est d'un pas chancelant que je ressortis, non avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde et dis au re voir au cinq noirs. Seul Tuka me répondit avec un petite sourire timide. J'eus quand même la force de me dire qu'il se montrait timide alors qu'il pourrait m'écraser d'une seule main. Cela me fis presque rire. Cependant j'étais pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, de bonne humeur. Une fois arrivée à destination, Charlie m'interpella dans le salon pour me demander si j'étais là où il pensait que j'étais. Il semblait vraiment préoccupé, mais je ne m'en souciais guère plus. S'il avait un truc à me dire il me le dirait. J'avais répondu par l'affirmatif et j'étais monté me coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur, car la fatigue accumulée tous ces derniers temps étaient dure à compenser. Même si j'avais dormi plus de neuf heures, j'étais encore très fatiguée. Comme prévu, nous nous sommes rejoint au lieu convenu et après avoir mangé, les six colosses continuèrent la suite du travail, pendant que j'entrainais Jasper un peu plus dans la forêt.

- Te souviens du la clairière des pics tordus ? Lui demandais-je discrètement.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la qu'on se rejoindra le jour où moi et Emmett, on aura récupéré Alice. Tu nous attendras avec les chevaux scellés et totalement équipés.

- D'accord. Je pensais que tu devrais gardé avec toi deux des cinq esclaves que j'ai acheté. Ils te seront utiles crois moi.

- C'est des dépenses de plus. De mes économies je peux tenir six mois à trois mais avec deux voyageurs de plus surtout qu'ils ne sont pas petit, je tiendrais pas plus de quatre mois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça, surtout qu'à un moment où un autre je devrais m'installer quelque part avec Alice et que si je n'ai pas d'argent on dormira dehors et nous devront travailler comme pas possible.

- Pas besoin de les payer beaucoup si tu les nourris. Et je comptais pas vous laissez sans rien. De combien disposes tu exactement ?

- 273 dollars.

- Je peux t'en donnais déjà 150 de plus et ..

- Je ne veux pas de l'argent de ta femme Jasper, dis-je alors qu'il sortait une liasse de coupure de 10 dollars.

- Tu l'as prendras pour moi, je ne te demande rien de plus. Fais le et prends moi deux de mes esclaves avec toi avec trois hommes aussi baraqués personnes ne vous embêtera. Les routes sont déjà si peu sur pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles. Tu sais déjà te battre. Alice sera en sécurité, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour continuer ma route. Prends cet argent et n'en discutons plus.

- D'accord d'accord.

- Merci Bella.

- Bon maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

- D'accord.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 je suis presque sur que personne ne viendra ni aujourd'hui ni demain, c'est la fête chrétienne, la naissance de Jésus, tu peux être sur que l'on ai tranquille jusqu'au 26. Je pense donc que nous allons devoir travailler jour et nuit pour pouvoir avoir presque tout terminer le 26. Que si on les voit arriver on soit organisé. Tout ce dont Emmett, moi et Alice auront besoin pour le voyage est prêt dans la cabane. Je dois m'occuper de nous nourrir pour cinq jours au moins pour qu'on n'est à s'arrêter que peu de temps pour se reposer sans avoir le problème de chasser et de se nourrir. Le matériel pour les chevaux est aussi prêt. Il suffira de tout transporté au dernier moment.

- D'accord je vois. Que devrais-je faire donc ?

- Mon père a envoyé notre employé Golwin à Boston pour savoir ce qui se passe la-bas tant qu'il a pas de nouvelles tout va bien, si Golwin revient c'est qu'on aura deux heures tout au plus pour déguerpir. Mon père sait où nous sommes et courra nous prévenir. A cet instant toi tu foncera avec tes esclaves que tu gardes à la cabane et ira directement à la clairière des pics tordus. Emmett lui ira chercher les cinq meilleurs cheveux de mon père que je vais lui présenter ce soir. Je les placerai dans un endroit spécifique pour qu'il s'en souvienne et je ferais un plan pour qu'il aille jusqu'à la prairie te rejoindre. Moi pendant ce temps je resterai sur le chantier avec les deux noirs et je ferai passer Alice dans le tunnel. Après demain nous serons mercredi je l'informerais de tout ce qu'elle doit faire. Bref une fois que l'on sera à la clairière moi Alice Emmett et deux des esclaves nous partirons sur le champ, tandis que toi et tes noirs partiraient sur la route menant vers le nord, c'est à dire à l'inverse de notre direction à nous. Tu prétexteras si on te rencontre que tu viens de les achetés.

- D'accord. Ca m'a l'air parfait.

- Je dois me procurer une montre. pour savoir exactement quelle heure il sera.

- Quelle ta première destination ?

- Les falaises maritimes, menant tout droit vers New-York. Entre temps nous nous serons changés en homme avec Alice et Emmett nous auras donner deux trois conseils.

- Je vois. Une pointe de nostalgie couvait dans sa voix.

- Aller on y retourne d'accord. Tu expliqueras ce que je t'ai dis à Emmett ce soir après que je lui ai montré les chevaux à prendre.

- Oui bien sur.

La journée fut longue, est extrêmement fatigante. Le froid polaire n'aidait en rien à ce que je fasse un travail efficace vu que j'étais la seule dehors à emmener la terre plus loin pour pas qu'il est trop d'accumulation. Au moins l'avantage c'est qu'on pouvait travailler en paix personne ne sortirai pour les deux prochains jours si ce n'est pour aller à l'Eglise. N'étant pas plus croyante que ça et préférant reposer ma foi sur la science et la médecine je n'éprouvais aucun mal à rater l'événement. Il en aller de même pour Emmett et Jasper. Et puis les cinq noirs, bon il ne devaient même pas savoir qui était le Christ sinon ils auraient dis quelque chose, alors ça ne posait aucun problème à personne. On finit par se relayer de temps en temps et je me retrouvais dans la galerie à mon plus grand bonheur. Vers 18h j'entrainais Emmett jusqu'aux écuries comme prévu et lui montrer ce que je devais lui montrer puis nous allâmes chercher à manger chez moi, pour ce soir et demain matin. Mon père devait encore être à l'asile puisque je ne le vis pas. La maison était déserte son les employés étaient à l'Eglise eux.

Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible pour tout prendre. J'eu l'idée de prendre quelque objet de valeurs comme l'argenterie pour la revendre si on manquer d'argent. Mon père avait comme économies tout juste le double de ce qu'il m'avait déjà laisser, autrement dit presque 550 dollars et il ne possédait rien de précieux si ce n'est l'argenterie de ma mère. Emmett retourna au chantier, pendant que moi je préparais le repas de tout le monde à la cabane. Tout le monde revint 40 minutes plus tard et à 20h tapantes nous étions à nouveaux sur le trou. J'avais récupérer dans les rues quelques torches il y a deux semaines de cela quant Emmett et moi avions travaillé la nuit tous les deux. Il était convenu que chacun faisait une pause de deux heures pour dormir. Donc nous étions sept sur le chantier pendant qu'un dormait et toutes les deux heures, il y avait un relais. Ce système devait durer jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la chambre d'Alice. Selon le plan que j'avais établi, il nous restait 52 mètres à parcourir. Autant dire que c'était pas fini. Tuka Amada Chidou Bomao et Issuf était extrêmement persévérants et semblaient ne pas souffrir du surplus de travail, les deux qui commençaient à sérieusement souffrir du manque de sommeil étaient moi et Emmett. Après tout cela faisait un moins qu'on tournait à ce régime. Alors le lendemain, on ajouta à notre pause de sommeil deux heures de plus, pour nous deux. Moi au rythme où j'allais je ne pourrais pas tenir sur le cheval. Au moins je m'étais musclé au delà de tout ce que j'aurai imaginé.

27 décembre 1692. 11h.

Hier j'avais étais voir Alice, pour tout lui expliquer. Je tenais à peine debout, mais je sentais que c'était pour bientôt. Et il restait encore 19 mètres à parcourir. En quatre jours nous avions fait 35. Donc si on réduisait pas la cadence dans 20 heures nous aurons atteint la chambre d'Alice. Seulement voilà Emmett était tombé malade, une petite grippe mais il l'avait transmit à Amada et Issuf. Moi j'étais trop épuisée pour continuer, et Jasper commençait à sérieusement souffrir de courbatures. J'avais fait des mixtures pour tout le monde, mais ça ne faisait pas des miracles, ça contribuait à aller mieux. Mais Emmett serait guéri dans trois jours pas avant. En attendant il se reposait dans la cabane. J'avais décidé de garder Tuka et Bomao pour le voyage, parce que c'étaient les deux seuls à savoir plus ou moins monté à cheval. J'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde se reposerait jusqu'à demain huit heures, en priant corps et âme que rien n'intervienne entre temps.

28 décembre 1692. 22h30.

L'état d'Emmett s'est aggravé. Mon père l'avait pris en charge il se reposait actuellement dans ma chambre. Amada semblait lui aussi être de plus en plus mal. Mais je craignais fortement pour les jours de Issuf. Il était si chaud qu'il était continuellement plongé dans des délires. Bomao, Tuka moi et Jasper étions repartis travailler. J'allais légèrement mieux mais c'était loin d'être la grande forme. Mon père de me demandait de lue suivre jusque dans son bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée, il me demanda comment j'allais, puis finalement se lança sur ce qui le préoccupait depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Isabella, je viens de vendre la maison.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je totalement perdue. Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Ma fille je t'ai toujours trouvé plus intelligente que la plupart des autres personnes que j'ai côtoyé. Et pour malmener encore plus ton vieux père, tu es entrain de devenir une ravissante jeune femme et je m'inquiète de ton avenir incertain.

- Papa..

- Laisses moi finir veux tu… j'ai peur pour toi mais j'ai aussi peur pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tituba m'a dit quelque chose de très juste la dernière fois. Je suis le médecin particulier d'Alice depuis trois ans et il est clair qu'Alice va être condamnée. Enfin sauf si tu parviens à ton but. J'ai reçu un message d'un certain Carlisle Mctown me disant que mes jours étaient comptés. Son fils Edward, neveu du haut dignitaire, le magistrat le plus puissant du compté et membre parlementaire de la chambre des conseils des treize colonies, se nomment comme tu le sais très bien Gustave Mctown. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle il m'a prévenu, mais son fils compte appliqué la peine capitale en guise d'avertissement sur Alice, toi comme tu l'avais prédis, mais aussi sur Tituba.

- Tituba ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Apparemment certaines personnes dont j'ignore bien sur les noms ont témoignés auprès de Mctown comme quoi elle parlerait au malin.

- Mais enfin ces ridicule ! Elle ne fait que chanter dans sa langue maternelle.

- Je le sais Isabella, mais les faits sont là et pour eux c'est suffisant pour la faire condamné au bucher.

- Mais que vas t'on faire ? On ne peux pas la laisser mourir ?

- L'as tu vu ces derniers jours ?

- Non.

- C'est parce que j'ai envoyé Tituba dans l'Etat du Maine là ou je viens d'acheter une petite maison. Elle y est en sécurité. Je quitterai la ville le 31 au soir sur les coup de 20h, pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons sur mon absence inexpliquée.

- Pourquoi cette date précise ?

- Parce que Carlisle Mactown m'a précisé que la bande d'Edward viendrait nous chercher le 1er janvier à 8h tapante. Toi Alice Tituba et moi même, pour être traduit devant la haute cour de justice de Boston.

- Attends pourquoi toi papa ?

- Parce que je suis le médecin d'Alice et que j'ai gardé secret sa difformité cérébrale, ce qui fait de moi un complice à part entière. Je devais être pendu pour ma part. Au final je vais dans une résidence permanente dans le nord où j'aurai du travail immédiatement, mais toi ma fille, tu pars dans le sud loin de moi, sans rien de plus que des esclaves noirs parlant pas anglais, un vagabond recherché et une fille considérée comme le pilier central de la crise qui va bientôt faire rage. Alors en plus si tu fuis, tu vas être recherchée dans les treize colonies sans relâche et deux noirs baraqués à tes côtés ne passent pas inaperçu. Alors que vas tu faire ?

- Fais moi confiance papa, tout ira bien, j'ai tout calculé dans le moindre détail. Je sais me battre. Et j'ai une longueur d'avance sur nos adversaires. Tu viens juste de me donner le dernier morceau du puzzle qui me pesait tant depuis une semaine. A savoir quand le moment arrivera enfin. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il me reste un peu plus de trois jours. Maintenant que nous arrivons sous les fondations de l'asile nous n'avons plus besoin de solidifié les parois du tunnel pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Donc on va pourvoir creuser vite fait bien fait. Je pense que demain soir nous aurons atteint le but ultime. Nous partirons donc aussi vers 20 h le 31. Le temps de nous reposer pleinement de tous ces efforts acharnés que nous avons due fournir depuis cinq semaines déjà. Une fois bien reposé nous serons parfaitement apte à repartir. Emmett ira déjà bien mieux, il sera encore faible mais il va rester se reposer jusqu'au bout. Je vais d'ailleurs lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Jasper ce sera pour demain.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque mon père m'attrapa le bras.

- Bella, mon père m'appelait rarement par mon diminutif, j'ai vendu la maison et je veux que tu récupères l'argent de cette maison, il y a un peu plus de 210 dollars. Tu en auras besoin.

- Papa j'ai déjà suffisamment d'argent et..

- Je ne pourrais plus veiller sur toi, j'ai pas toujours été présent pour toi, mais tu ne partiras pas sans ça. Je veux que tu es toutes chances où que tu ailles. Corrompre des gens te sera peut-être nécessaire alors avoir les moyens de tes ambitions est important.

- Tu as été le meilleur des pères papa. Tu n'as pas eu de préjugés à m'apprendre ton savoir et tu m'as donné beaucoup. J'ai eu tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Une excellente éducation, un apprentissage des plus impressionnant. Bien sur que je peux aspirer à de grandes choses rien que par ce que tu m'as transmis. Je prendrais cet argent pour toi papa, mais je promet de revenir te voir dès que tout cette histoire ce sera calmée. Je reviendrais.

- Je souhaiterai te donner une montre, toi qui n'as jamais l'heure ça te servira aussi. Elle était à ta mère, dit il plein de nostalgie en sortant une gourmette en or, je te la donne prends en soin. Renée aurait voulu que je te la donne pour ton mariage je te la donne pour ton départ.

- Papa… je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci. Comment peux tu encore douter de tes compétences de père ? J'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées, j'avais justement besoin de l'heure sur moi.

- Tu as toujours eu besoin de l'heure et tu n'as jamais eu l'heure sur toi.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Aller va te reposer ma fille, tu en a besoin. Ces traits tirés me déplaisent. J'aurai voulu te voir épanouie.

- Je le serais papa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi tout ira bien.

J'allais sortir quand Charlie me héla à nouveau.

- Oui papa ?

- Promet moi que si tu venais à rencontrer un homme qui soit digne de toi, tu me le présentera avant de l'épouser et surtout... que je serais présent à ton mariage. Dire ça lui avait fait mal même s'il tenta de le cacher.

- Papa je ne cherche pas l'amour en partant d'ici et si cela venait à me tomber sur le soin du nez, alors oui je te le présenterai et oui tu serai la pour mon mariage.

- Merci, dit-il visiblement soulagé.

Refermant doucement la porte. Je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre pour rejoindre Emmett quand me revins en tête la fameuse date qui m'avait tant triturait l'esprit. Trois jours. J'étais fixée. J'étais soulagée. A l'instar des marches que je gravissais mécaniquement depuis tant d'années, ma bonne humeur et surtout l'espoir revenaient faire surface, épanouissant pleinement ma volonté à battre cet Edward qui comptait causer du mal à ma famille et à mes amis. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait, mais ce soir, je savais que j'avais toutes les cartes en poche pour me défendre et le battre sur le premier round. S'il ne savait pas encore sur qui il était tombé, il allait bientôt l'apprendre.

29 décembre 1692. 1h52 du matin.

Voilà, on y était. Nous venions d'atteindre la chambre d'Alice. J'avais dit à mon père de lui dire que si elle entendait des coups dans le sol, qu'elle y réponde. Je devais donner cinq coups et elle trois. J'avais lancé l'appel sous terre et elle m'avait répondu. Rester plus qu'à casser le sol en béton de 10 centimètres d'épaisseur. Et la que faire ? Le mur n'a pas été construit avec du miel comme soutien donc ne sera jamais cassable facilement. J'allais devoir dire à mon père de transmettre à Alice les instructions pour la prévenir qu'il faudrait qu'elle déplace des objets de sa chambre. En gros le second lit en fer forgé. Je devais récupérer deux scies et entreprendre de scier le béton par en dessous. Si ça faisait trop bruit de Alice donnerait un coup sur le sol si ça allait elle en ferait deux. Partant nous reposer on revint le matin vers 9h30. Une fois dans le tunnel, jasper pris les devants et moi le suivant de peu pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. J'avais aussi besoin d'huile brulante.

- Donc si je comprends bien, je scie le béton en rond suffisamment grand pour qu'Alice rentre mais personnes d'autres c'est bien ça ? demanda Jasper excitée comme une puce.

- Surtout tu fais ça une minute et tu attends de voir si elle donne un ou deux coup, lui répondis-je inquiète de savoir si ça marchererai ou pas.

- D'accord.

Il se mit a scier avec beaucoup d'énergie, moi regardant les secondes défilé sur la gourmette de maman.

- Arrêtes toi Jasper.

On attendit. Un coup, deux coups. Ca allait pour le moment. Jasper continua pendant presque qu'une heure comme un acharné, puis avec moins de conviction la deuxième heure. Ca devait pas aller assez vite à son gout. Et comme d'habitude on se relaya toutes les deux heures entre moi, Tuka, Bomao, Chidou et Jasper. Le soir vers 22h, il nous restait 3 centimètres nous séparant d'Alice. Nous percevions des bruits d'en haut et je compris qu'Alice nous aider en chantant dès que l'on sciait. Astucieux. Issuf venait de mourir.

31 décembre 1692. 12h.

Première grasse matinée pour tout le monde depuis le début du chantier. Une fois sur les lieux, nous continuâmes jusqu'à 17h. Heure à laquelle, nous avons fait la percée tant attendue. Alice avait mis son petit oeil dans le trou de 3 centimètres. Un coup de pelle et les bases du trou dessinait se casserai pour ne laisser passer qu'Alice.

- Alice, tu me vois ? demandais-je.

- Bien sur, chuchota t'elle.

- Alors écoutes moi là on s'occupe de tout mettre en place, dans la clairière des pics tordus. Moi et Tuka, mon esclave noir, nous seront tous les deux là à 21h30 tapante. Emmett lui va s'occuper de la diversion pour le moment où nous allons donner un violent sur la structure construite pour détruire la fine couche du bloc de béton.

- Comment va t'il s'y prendre ? demanda Alice.

- T'inquiètes pas. Mais lui commencera la diversion à 21h20. Alice, pendant que nous on cassera la structure à 21h25-30, toi tu devras déplacer le deuxième lit sur le trou. Ensuite il va falloir beaucoup courir, mais à 21h45 nous devrons être à la clairière, prêtes à monter à cheval. Au départ du périple nous serons cinq.

- D'accord.

- Reposes toi pour le moment.

- Ba bien sur comme si je pouvais dormir, dans de telles circonstances, lança Alice à la fois impatiente et agacée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ok ba tache d'être naturelle. Et s'il te plait pas de crise, sinon c'est mort.

- T'inquiètes pas ça va je gère.

- Bon je te laisse, tiens toi prête.

Quittant le tunnel, Jasper qui était resté en retrait, moi Tuka Bomao, Chidou et Emmett nous organisâmes près du tunnel à l'extérieur.

- Bon écoutez moi bien, dis-je solennellement. Tout va se jouer dans les prochaines heures. Le moindre faux pas entrainera des conséquences irrévocables er sans appel, alors je vous en conjure pas de déconcentration. C'est la partie la plus délicate de tout le plan. Jasper tu iras avec Chidou récupérer les affaires dans la cabane et tu vas ensuite directement dans la clairière. Emmett tu partiras avec Bomao chercher les chevaux comme convenu, tu les ramènes à la clairière. Une fois que vous êtes tous les quatre à la clairière, vous scellez les chevaux, toi Jasper, toujours avec Chidou, tu vas chercher deux chevaux pour tes esclaves chez mon père, dans l'écurie. Fais attention de ne pas prendre l'étalon gris de mon père,ni la jument blanche et noire qu'il garde avec lui. Normalement il doit rester cinq chevaux, en plus. Trois juments et deux hongres. Prends les juments pour tes esclaves l'alezane et la blanche, ce sont les deux plus jeunes donc les deux plus vives. Les hongres sont vieux. Bref une fois fait déposes les à la cabane avec ton étalon, et fais chauffer la marmite pleine d'huile. Chidou et Amada qui est toujours à la cabane resterons sur place pour t'attendre. Tu retourneras directement la-bas 21h35. Mais avant tu dois être sur que tout est ok pour nous avant 21h35, nous arriverons avec Alice à 21h45. Toi Emmett, quand Jasper sera revenu à la clairière après avoir récupéré les chevaux, tu partiras t'occuper de prendre l'huile qui chauffera dans la marmite pour aller jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Tu disperseras avec Bomao l'huile près de l'axile tout en gardant suffisamment d'huile pour lancer le feu de la forêt. Tu allumeras le feu à 21H20 précise. A ce moment tu cours avec Bomao rejoindre Jasper resté seul à la clairière. Tu dois y être en 10 minutes. Donc à 21H30 tu es à la clairière, à cheval, prêt à partir, avec Bomao. Pendant ce temps moi et Tuka on sera à 21h15 sous la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière déplacera un des deux lits sous le petit trou que l'on à fait à 21h25, moment où nous avec Tuka nous serons entrain de défoncer le sol. Une fois fait on se dépêchera de revenir jusqu'à la clairière et de monter en scelle. Si on est discret, on se rendra compte de la disparition d'Alice à 8h demain matin, lorsque Edward Mctown sera là pour l'arrestation. Ensuite à 8h et quelques minutes ils verront que moi mon père et Tituba ne sommes pas là non plus. A 8h demain on s'arrêtera dans le village le plus proche pour qu'Alice et moi nous changions en habit d'homme et le temps qu'on jette nos robes aux ordures. La nouvelle ne se sera pas encore répandue et on aura déjà une grosse longueur d'avance. Je vais écrire de ce pas une lettre à John qui bien sur nous trahira, en lui disant qu'on va à l'ouest moi Charlie, Tituba et Alice alors que nous irons au sud, ce qui occuperas nos poursuivants pendant deux ou trois jours, le temps qu'ils comprennent que j'ai menti à John. Mon père sera déjà dans le nord, et portera une autre identité. Emmett tu te nommeras McCarthy et non plus Putmann, les esclaves garderont leur noms ça n'a pas d'importance. Alice et moi nous nommerons Jack Brandon et William Swan respectivement. N'oubliez pas une chose, c'est que tout ce joue à la minute près. Je laisserai un mot à Jack à 20h50 disant qu'il doit me rejoindre à 9h tapantes pour une affaire urgente près de la rivière Ice Stone se trouvant à l'ouest de la ville, c'est la que j'aurai laissé accrochée la fameuse lettre avec une torche pour qu'il la trouve facilement. Bon j'espère que tout est clair, des questions ?

- Je crois que tout est clair, fis Jasper.

- Pour moi aussi, confirma Emmett.

- Jasper toi tu iras au nord prétextant que tu cherche des esclaves noirs pour chez toi. Tu rentreras à Boston que le 1er janvier 1700 à 12h, pas avant. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

- Pas de soucis.

- Bon il est 18h, on ne commence l'opération que dans deux heures donc vous pouvez vous reposer à la cabane en attendant. Moi je vais chez Charlie écrire la lettre et le mot, et je vais dire au revoir à mon père. J'irai chercher Tuka à 20h, pour aller déposer la lettre au lieu convenu et ensuite le mot a 20h50. Donc à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, souffla Jasper. Fais attention.

- Pas de problème.

Repartant d'un pas vif, j'arrivai chez Charlie, enfin dans son ancien chez lui, rapidement. Je déchirais une feuille d'un livre vierge pour écrire la lettre en faisant mine que je l'ai écrite à l'arrache et en mettant des goutes pour faire croire que j'avais pleurer. Les autorités croiront que j'ai écris la lettre en précipitation et que je suis un peu désemparée et donc facilement trouvable. Je dois tout faire pour qu'ils croient sincèrement à l'authenticité de la lettre que j'écris. Mettre du désespoir dans ce cachet semble la meilleure chose à faire. Rien ne doit paraître organisé. Le mot doit être écrit parfaitement cependant. Il doit donner l'impression que tout va bien que je ne suis au courante de rien et quand il lira la lettre à 9h, Jack devra penser que j'ai écris la lettre en désespoir de cause que je viens de m'enfuir parce qu'on est venu me chercher à 8h et que j'ai réussis à m'enfuir à cheval au dernier moment avec tout le monde. Il y a malheureusement une faille, c'est le tunnel qui va permettre à Alice de s'enfuir. Même si j'ai dis à Alice de mettre le lit sur le trou, il déplaceront bien le lit à un moment ou un autre et découvriront que tout était préparé. Mais dans mon souvenir, le trou se trouvait sur l'extrémité gauche de la pièce tout au fond. Son lit est à droite. Le deuxième lit est sur le milieu de la pièce. Il suffira qu'elle le décale un peu, tout en espérant qu'ils est pas l'idée de regarder sur le lit. Ils peuvent très bien penser en voyant qu'on est plus là avec mon père moi et TItuba, qu'elle nous a influencé pour la faire sortir. Jack et les autorités penseront qu'on est quatre, donc deux jeunes filles, une noire esclave et un homme dans la force de l'âge, partant pour l'ouest. Alors que nous serons cinq "hommes", partant vers le sud, et un autre homme partant vers le nord. Si tout ce passe bien la supercherie fonctionnera pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent a force d'interroger les gens que nous ne sommes à aller vers l'ouest. Ils retourneront au début, ferons machine arrière, recommencerons de Salem, en allant dans toutes les directions sauf l'ouest. A ce moment précis, c'est à dire dans deux ou trois jours, nous changerons de cap et partirons vers l'ouest. Mon père sera déjà loin, surement encore dans le New Hampshire mais ne tardera pas à rentrer dans l'Etat du Maine. Nous, nous serons à New-York et partions de cette ville vers l'ouest. N'empêche quand j'y pensais, c'était une succession de détails qui allait peut être nous sauver la vie à Alice, moi, mon père et Tituba.

Tout d'abord si Alice n'avait pas fait sa tentative de suicide, je ne serais pas parti pour Boston, je n'aurai pas subi les effets nocifs de la tempête et donc je ne serais pas aller à l'auberge où j'ai rencontré le vieillard qui m'a raconter la terrible histoire de sa soeur. Je me disais que sans lui je serais peut-être tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil dans le salon à lire un livre insouciante que le lendemain je serais arrêtée pour être condamnée au bucher avec Alice. Je devais tout à Alice et à ce vieillard. Ou peut être que mon père aurait reçu la fameuse lettre de monsieur Carlisle Mctown, mais il aurait été trop tard pour sauver Alice et s'organiser aussi bien que maintenant. Dans mon malheur j'avais quand même eu énormément de chance et tout le monde ne l'a pas eu. Je devais donc tout faire pour réussir.

Une fois la lettre, je constatai qu'il était 19h15. Je partis donc à l'asile rendre visite à mon père. Pensant au fait que c'était la dernière fois où je passerai dans ces couloirs, j'esquissai un léger sourire. Une fois devant la porte de mon père, je toquai légèrement. Un "entrer " me donna la permission d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois la porte refermée, je vins m'installer sur la chaise en face de mon père.

- Isabella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui papa, tout va bien, je suis assez tendue en fait, mais ça va.

- Moi aussi je suis stressé.

- Papa, il faut que tu partes de Salem à 20h45, tu dois mettre le plus de distance possible.

- Toi tu pars à quelle heure précisément ?

- Une heure exactement après toi.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Tout le monde est prêt à agir. On attends 20h précise. Je suis venu te dire au revoir car il me reste encore un peu de temps.

- Quand nous reverrons nous ?

- Je ne saurai le dire. Si tout ce passe bien et qu'on à réussi, je sais que régulièrement c'est à dire toutes les trois semaines, un mois, j'irai avec Alice et Emmett à Virginia Beach pour retrouver Jasper. Tu n'auras qu'à faire envoyer au centre de transmission du courrier, ton adresse et ta nouvelle identité au nom de William Swan. Donc dans un mois logiquement jour pour jour je devrais recevoir ta lettre. Je t'en renverrais une pour te dire si je vais bien, mais rien d'explicite, car il se pourrait que les autorités fasse surveiller les lettres qui traverse le pays.

- D'accord ! William Swan ?

- Oui j'aime bien ça sonne simple rien de compliqué.

- Tu as raison.

- Tu pars avec quelles affaires ?

- Je laisse tout ici, j'ai suffisamment d'argent, pour vivre et me racheter tout un mobilier convenable.

- Je vois. Tu as eu raison. Au fait, tu as bien brulé la lettre de monsieur Mctown ?

- Bien sur. On est jamais trop prudent.

- Bien, bon n'oublies pas de dire aux infirmières que tu as été voir Alice qui se sentait pas très bien, qu'elle dormait à point fermer et qu'il était hors de question de la réveiller parce que demain tu souhaitais lui faire passer quelques test. Tout en feignant l'ignorance totale de ce qui va se passer dès ce soir et encore moins demain matin à 8h.

- Bien sur je n'y manquerais pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Pars bien à l'heure papa c'est important.

- Toi de même. Je sais pas comment je vais faire pendant un mois et demi sans savoir ce qui se passe pour toi.

- Il en va de même pour moi. Mais si j'ai pas de lettre de toi dans un mois au centre de transmission de Virginia Beach, une lettre adressée au nom de William Swan et ne m'indiquant pas ton adresse et ta nouvelle identité comme signature au bas de la page, c'est que tu auras échoué. Et vise versa. Si dans 1mois et demi tu n'as rien reçu de moi c'est que j'aurai perdue la guère pour ma survie.

- Même si je ne suis pas un fervent croyant du tout puissant, je remet notre destin entre ses mains.

- En espérant que la chance ne tourne pas en notre défaveur, d'ici un mois les choses iront déjà mieux pour nous, puisque la situation aura évoluer. Plus les autorités tarderont à nous trouver moins il y aura de danger pour nous et plus l'échec de l'adversaire se fera sentir. Je pense que pendant un an ou deux on agira de la sorte jusqu'à ce que toute cette affaire soit éteinte pour de bon. Ensuite je viendrais te voir.

- Tu vas me manquer Isabella. Je t'en conjure prends soin de toi et sois prudente. Tu es mon unique fille, te perdre serait causer ma propre perte.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, fais aussi attention à toi. Tout va bien se passer papa.

- Je l'espère.

Me prenant dans ses bras, je failli me mettre à pleurer, à l'idée de le quitter pendant si longtemps. Me libérant, à contre coeur, de son étreinte quand je vis qu'il était déjà 19h45, je posais mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules et le regardais droit dans les yeux puis lui dit avec conviction et détermination.

- A dans un mois Papa.

- A dans un mois et demi Isabella.

Le relâchant, je partis à grands pas sans me retourner, ayant peur de fondre en larme si je me retournais une dernière fois pour le regarder. Faisant tout possible pour recomposer un masque d'indifférence je sortis du bureau de mon père, pour quitter l'asile et me rendre dans la cabane. Je fus la-bas dans les temps. Les garçons m'attendaient.

- Bon est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui firent Emmett et Jasoer en écho.

- Tout ira bien. Ne nous laissons pas dépasser par les émotions et encore moins par l'angoisse de ne pas réussir, car nous allons réussir. Avez-vous fait comprendre à chacun son rôle de binôme? demandais-je à Emmett et Jasper, en voulant parler des esclaves.

- Oui tout est ok. Ca a du me prendre une heure mais c'est bon.

- Parfait. Alors allons-y.

- Bella ?

- Oui Jasper ?

- Je te dis au revoir ici, on ne se reverra que dans un mois maintenant. Préviens Alice au cours de ce mois, et surtout tiens parole.

- Jasper pour qui me prends tu ?Le 1er février on se retrouvera. Je te propose devant le centre de transmission je dois récupérer une lettre de mon père ce jour là.

- D'accord. Ca me va. Quelle heure ?

- Heu.. disons midi ?

- Parfait, si je serais.

- Nous aussi.

- Aller courage Bella, on va y arriver.

- Bien sur qu'on va y arriver.

Jasper m'enlaça délicatement, puis nous nous séparâmes pour commencer la mission.

- Tuka ?

- Oui, répondis le noir à la surprise générale.

Je lui fis signe de venir avec moi.

- 21h20 Emmett pour la diversion, te plantes pas s'il te plait, lui rappelais-je.

- Tranquille Bella.

- A tout à l'heure.

Une fois partis, nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'à la rivière Ice Stone. Je déposais la lettre sur la branche d'un arbre bien en évidence pour être sur que Jack la trouve demain matin à 9h. Une fois on retourna vers le centre de la petite ville. Demandant à Tuka de ne pas bouger, je me dirigeais le plus discrètement possible, dans une des petites ruelles où vivais Jack et déposais le mot, lui donnant le lieu et l'heure du soit disant rendez vous. Une fois fait, nous sommes retournés jusqu'à la forêt derrière l'asile, là ou se trouvait l'ouverture du tunnel. Vérifiant l'heure je vis qu'il était 21h05. Mon père devait déjà être sur la route. M'enfonçant dans le tunnel après Tuka nous rampâmes jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Elle était la attendant patiemment mon arrivée et mes ordres.

- Alice chuchotais-je.

- Oh Bella ! je suis si mal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer. Regardant l'heure je vis qu'il était 21h18.

- Bon Alice, va près de la porte et écoute si tu entends du mouvement.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en se levant.

Cinq minutes après elle n'avait toujours rien dit puis,

- Je crois que j'entends des gens courir. Ils sont peut être trois ou quatre à se précipiter.

- Bon ça veut dire qu'Emmett à réussit. Tuka défonces le sol, lui dis en lui tendant la pelle et en lui mimant ce que je lui disais. ALice déplace maintenant le lit sur le trou. Une fois le trou fait tu passes sous le lit et tu descends. Le trou va être petit je te préviens mais il assez grand pour toi, donc je t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord. J'entends des cris maintenant.

- Alors dépêchons nous.

Tuka pris la pelle dans les mains et donna avec tout sa force un violent coup dans le béton qui commença à se fissurer légèrement. Au bout de trois ou quatre coups le béton n'avait toujours pas céder. Quelqu'un allait forcément nous entendre. Mais au au bout de deux autres coups la fissure céda et le béton s'écroula.

- Vite Alice, dépêches toi !

Elle se glissa avec finesse dans le trou et tomba directement dans le tunnel.

- Aller maintenant on se dépêche de ramper,fis-je le plus calmement possible alors que j'avais le coeur qui envoyait des pulsation si violentes dans mon corps que j'en tremblais. Le stresse me rendait claustrophobe et je n'attendais qu'une chose, sentir le bonne air frais s'engouffrait dans mes poumons. Moi ouvrant la marche Tuka au milieu et Alice en dernier nous parvînmes à sortir au bout de 10 longues minutes de ce satané tunnel que je haïssais plus que tout. Prenant le temps de vérifier l'heure, je constatais qu'il était déjà 21h40. Et nous y voici. La folle course pour retrouver Emmett et Bomao afin d'abandonnait tout ça, ma vie, mon enfance, mon identité, mon père, tout ce que je connaissais depuis toujours, était entrain de se décrochait de moi à chacun des pas que je franchissais m'éloignant toujours plus de Salem.

Au bout de 15 minutes nous arrivâmes hors d'haleine à la clairière.

- Bon dieu Bella, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, vous avez 10 minutes de retard ! fit Emmett totalement angoissé.

- Le béton refusait de céder, Tuka à du y donner de nombreux coups avant de parvenir à faire tomber le sol, m'exclamais-je à bout de souffle, tout en montant sur mon puissant étalon noir.

- Aller au galop, cria presque Emmett.

- Nous sommes libre, lança Alice au bout de quelques minutes de galop, avant d'ajouter, Je suis libre !

En effet, elle avait raison. A nous la liberté maintenant, le plus dur était surement passé. Je l'espérais du moins mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de prendre conscience que nous venions de réussir.


	9. Chapter 10

Bonjours à tous et à toutes. J'espère que mes lecteurs vont bien. Je vous publie un autre chapitre, s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez... C'est important de le savoir quand on écrit une histoire. Surtout quand cette histoire nécessite des recherches profondes sur la géographie des Etats- Unis du 17 ême siècle. Ne vous inquiétez pas les choses vont beaucoup se corser au fur et à mesure là disons que je prépare encore le terrain sur deux ou trois chapitres. Bref je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bisous.

* * *

Enfin, nous y étions. Le 1er janvier 1692. Cette nouvelle année représentait mon ascension, mon succès. J'allais m'inscrire dans l'histoire, comme étant l'homme ayant exterminé les sorcières de Salem. Alice Howe, Isabella d'Amesbury et sa gouvernante noire Tituba allait être les premières d'une longue série de condamnations rendues publique grâce à moi. Moi Edward Mctown fils d'un maçon et neveu du grand Gustave Mctown allait accéder à a gloire en prouvant ma vaillance et mon courage. Après cela je serais nommé chevalier et protecteur de la septième colonie, le Massachusetts. L'argent coulerait à flot. Et si je réussissais aujourd'hui, je serais dans très peu de temps le propriétaire du grand domaine de Linton Grace, forteresse construire à quelques kilomètres au sud de Boston. Reconnue pour ses jardins fabuleux et son manoir plus luxueux encore que celui de mon oncle, le Oxford Shore.

Avec ma troupe de va-nu-pieds nous étions partis tôt, bien avant l'aube, pour arriver à 8h à Salem. Le splendide destrier que je montais avait fait tourner la tête des gosses rebelles qui vagabondaient sans prudence aucune dans les rues de Boston de si bon matin. M'approchant de plus en plus de l'heure fatidique je pus voir les abords du petit hameaux qui ferait mon succès garanti. A l'instar des pas irréguliers des chevaux foulant la terre humide, mon coeur ne cesser d'en faire des siennes. Ne réussissant jamais à récupérer le contrôle de mon rythme cardiaque, je décidai de me concentrer d'avantage sur la fraiche bise qui fouettait mon visage. Hélas cela me fut d'aucun recours, car bientôt nous entrâmes dans la ville au galop, provoquant la surprise des rares travailleurs déjà debout mais encore bien endormi. Le vacarme que nous fîmes en arrivant sur la place principale où résidait le minuscule poste de police et accessoirement aussi la ridicule mairie, finit de surprendre bon nombre qui nous regardaient avec inquiétude et incompréhension. Un homme grassouillet approchant de la cinquantaine suivi d'un jeune homme aussi laid qu'un cochon, vinrent à notre rencontre. Les prenant de haut, perché sur mon noble destrier alezan, je m'exprimais en ces termes.

- Citadins de Salem, je me présente, Edward Mctown, neveu de notre illustre magistrat et grand représentant de notre septième colonie. Je suis ici en ces lieux, pour un mandat d'arrestation d'une importance majeure.

- Quel fait état de ce mandat monsieur Mctown ? me répondit respectueusement et presque religieusement le gros bonhomme, surement choqué de la visite d'un personnage si haut placé dans cette bourgade plus qu'insignifiante. Bien qu'il tenta de le cacher grossièrement, son visage trahissait la crainte et l'impatience.

- Sorcellerie. Vos murs en cachent beaucoup trop et je suis ici pour les arrêter afin qu'ils soient traduit en justice pour leurs actes d'infamies.

- Puis-je connaitre les noms des personnes que vous chercher sir ? dit il en tremblotant.

- Amènes moi les prénommées Alice Howe, Isabella d'Amesbury et sa gouvernante Tituba. Ainsi que le pasteur et médecin Charlie d'Amesbury.

- Mr d'Amesbury ne peut être assigné à une telle plainte. C'est un homme honnête et respecté de tous, répondit l'insolent homme corpulent.

- Sa fille aussi, se sentit obligé de précisé le sbire qui l'accompagné.

- Comment te donnes tu ? fis-je au jeune homme.

- Jack Becckett sir, lança le jeune importunant presque insolemment.

- Et toi ? fis-je au gros.

- Je me nomme Henry.

- Sachez Henry et Jack, qu'on ne discute pas mes ordres. Si vous venez à vous permettre une nouvelle fois un tel encart de conduite envers moi, je vous enverrai à la potence. Maintenant rapportez moi immédiatement ce que je vous ai demandé il y a quelques instant, m'écriais-je menaçant.

- Bien sir, répondirent dune seule voix les deux hommes.

Un certain nombre de passant s'étaient arrêtés, curieux de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'attendis peu de temps avant le retour et des deux hommes, mais à ma surprise ils étaient seuls.

- Que se passe t'il ? m'époumonais-je rouge de colère qu'ils ne m'ai pas obéit. Mais en voyant leur expression ahuris, je compris qu'il se passait quelques choses de louche.

- Sir les Amesbury, Howe et l'esclave sont introuvables.

- Quoi ? hurlais-je hors de moi. La folle alliée n'est pas à l'axile ? S'il ne sont pas là, où sont ils ? demandais-je fou de rage.

- Je ne saurais le dire sir, dit Henry en tremblant de peur. Malgré le froid un pellicule de sueur s'était formé sur son visage empâté. Alice Howe n'est pas dans sa chambre, qui est pourtant fermée à clé, et l'axile est constamment surveillé. Son docteur et sa fille ne sont pas chez eux, la maison est vide à vrai dire. Je ne crains qu'ils soient partis.

- Quand ? écumais-je au bord de l'explosion.

- Je n'en sais rien sir. Hier encore ils étaient tous là. Je les ai vu de mes deux yeux.

- Je pourrais te les faire arracher espèce de traitre. S'ils ne sont plus là c'est qu'ils ont fuis parce qu'ils étaient au courant que je venais les chercher, alors qui à bien pu leur dire, si ce n'est toi ?

- Sir ce matin encore je savais pas que vous veniez. Je ne suis pas le maire de Salem, je suis le conseiller du maire, allez le voir pour savoir, mais je suis sur que lui même n'était pas au courant de votre visite. Sinon nous aurions tout fait pour assurer la tranquillité de votre séjour parmi nous.

- Pauvre fou, je ne suis pas là pour des vacances dans votre trou à rat, je suis là pour une affaire capitale et j'apprends que votre asile soit disant sécurisé et surveillé à perdu une de ces résidentes comme ça sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Me prends tu pour un imbécile ?

- Non jamais sir. Je vous jure par tous les saints que je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

- Monsieur ? lança le porc de Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Hier j'ai reçu un mot de miss Isabella, me disant que je devais la rejoindre à la rivière Ice Stone au nord de la ville vers 9h et ..

- Emmenez moi la-bas ordonnais-je froid mais rasséréné à l'idée que j'avais peut être pas encore totalement échoué.

- Bien fit le jeune homme.

Se rendant sur les lieux la pression ne cessa de croitre m'oppressant avec une telle vivacité qu'il m'est devenu difficile de respirer normalement. Tentant de cacher mon appréhension pour ne pas laissée paraitre cette faiblesse aux yeux des autres je m'appliquai à penser à tout sauf au fait que si je rentrais bredouille, mon oncle me le ferai payer cher. De plus, je m'étais fâché avec mes parents, les avaient déçus au plus haut point, rentrer sans avoir accompli ma mission, me ferai passer pour un incapable, un bon à rien, un lâche. Le pire pour la population serait de savoir que je n'est pas su attrapé des jeunes femmes sans défenses, moi futur chevalier et héritier du grand Gustave Mctown. J'avais envie de me gifler, pourquoi pensais-je encore à ça ? J'avais encore une chance de rencontrer cette fameuse Isabella, mais celle qui comptait le plus aux yeux de mon oncle, c'était Alice, il m'avait même semblait qu'il avait peur d'elle quand il m'en avait parlé la veille au soir. Oui je payerai cher si je rentrais sans au moins cette jeune femme.

- Nous arrivons sir, lança tout à coup le dit Jack Becckett brisant le silence, mais aussi me sortant de mes pensées trop sombre.

- Bien, James accompagne Jack à pied pour être sur que la jeune fille ne prenne pas peur en voyant toute la cavalerie lourde et surtout pour être sur que ce fantassin ne nous duperait pas en prévenant la jeune fille de ma présence, ordonnais-je alors que nous faisions halte.

- Oui Edward, s'exclama James en descendant de sa monture.

Les voyant s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre, j'attendis impatiemment. Mis à part la respiration des chevaux et le léger courant de la rivière, aucun bruit ne subsistait. Pas un oiseau chantait, pas un rongeur se faufilait dans les feuilles, aucun bruit, juste nous. C'est bien pour cela que je détestais l'hiver, le manque de vie de cette saison, m'avait toujours quelque peu effrayait, c'est un peu comme si la nature mourrait.

Les minutes défilèrent, puis des pas se firent entendre dans la neige, aucun cris, aucun mouvement de recul, c'était le son de pas tranquille. La jeune fille se serait elle laisser amadouer sans résistance ? L'espoir m'envahit rapidement, mais fut tout aussi vite redescendu lorsque je vis deux et pas trois silhouettes émergeaient des bois. La mine des deux hommes était explicite, l'un reflétait la résignation et la peur, l'autre inspirait plutôt l'indifférence. James revint tranquillement vers son cheval, Becckett lui avait les traits déformés par la crainte, les yeux brulant, il resta figé face à moi sans trouver rien à redire.

La colère laissa place aux derniers doutes.

- Alors ? criais-je.

- Elle nest pas là sir, répondit Jack en baissant les yeux vers le sol ou ses pieds, je ne serais le dire.

- Tu lorgneras tes trochées plus tard, quand on me parle, je veux qu'on me regarde. Je sais très bien qu'elle est pas là sinon c'est à elle que je m'adresserai et non à toi. La question est pourquoi elle t'aurait donné rendez-vous en ces lieux, si elle n'y est pas ?

- Je ne serai le dire monsieur Mctown, les yeux vrillaient aux miens. Je savais bien que dans son regard il ne mentait pas. Toutefois, bien qu'elle n'y soit, il y avent ceci, ajouta t'il en brandissant une missive, ou disons plutôt une feuille servant de brouillon,vu la qualité médiocre du papier. Même à trois mètres je pouvais le voir.

- Alors qu'attends tu pour me la lire ? questionnais je avec force.

- Sir … c'est que… en faite

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas lire? m'exclamais-je ironiquement faisant rire mes bras armés derrière moi.

- Si bien sur, c'est juste que c'est illisible. On dirait qu'elle à pleurait et du coup je n'arrive pas à bien déchiffrer ce qu'elle a voulu écrire.

- Donnes la moi.

Il me tendit le billet, m'en emparant je m'affairais à comprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit. ( Chaque petit point correspond à une lettre.)

" _Cher Jack, _

_J'ai peur, j'ai p… pour ma vi. pour ….. d'Alice aussi. Père m'a aidait à la f…. partir de l'axile. Tu es mon dernier ami Ja.. J.. t'en pris garde le pour toi, ..us allons ver. .'Ouest. Je ne sais pas … où commenc.. Mais nous devons fuir c'est sans iss… .ci. Prends soi de toi, et ..e Dieu te protè.. . Isabella. " _

_-_ Où se trouve la ville la plus proche d'ici en partant d'ici pour aller vers l'Ouest, demandais-je a Jack.

- Bien, nous savons au moins_ leur destination. _Messieurs ne perdons pas de temps. La lettre n'est pas très explicite mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'aller vers l'ouest. James Laurent, Garett et Seth vous venez avec moi, toi Paul vas prévenir mon oncle que je pars à leur recherche explique lui la situation et emmènes Jack Becckett, mon oncle choisira de son sort.

- Je vous en prie Sir Edward …

- La ferme ! Des têtes vont tombées et ce ne sera pas toujours celles des sorcières. On a pas une minute à perdre, une fois les fuyards retrouvés, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour faire condamné tous les complices de ces sorcières. Aller en avant ! fis-je le coeur battant, ragaillardit par le courage et l'adrénaline.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews. Bisous.

ps: Le prochain chapitre sera pour dans peu de temps vu que celui là était cours. Il se basera sur le point de vue de Bella et on aura fait un bon assez important dans leur périple.


	10. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je reviens après une longue absence avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews de soutien j'ai beaucoup appréciée !

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira. Je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

Six semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis le début de notre évasion. Six semaines éreintantes. Nous avions passés Washington et poursuivions inlassablement notre route, toujours plus loin de Salem. La bonne nouvelle nouvelle c'est que nous étions toujours en cavale, la mauvaise c'est d'être dans l'incertitude la plus totale. Aucune trace de nos poursuivants. Où en étaient-ils ? Nous suivaient-ils de près ou de loin ? Et surtout nous poursuivaient-ils encore ? Toutes ces questions que me poser les autres et que moi-même je me posais sans jamais trouver le moindre indice pour m'éclairer. Nous devions rejoindre à tout prix Virginia Beach, mais je m'étais lourdement trompé sur la distance. J'aurai cru pouvoir atteindre ce lieu en un mois à cheval, mais nous n'y serions que dans une semaine. Après un mois et demi de chevauchés exténuantes. Ne jamais voyager ne permet pas de donner une bonne mesure des distances, j'en ai fais l'amère expérience, moi ainsi que mes amis. Même si nous n'étions pas mortes et enterrées Alice et moi, il n'en restait pas moins que nous n'étions pas plus libre qu'avant. Certes nous voulions voyager, mais là, nous ne pouvions rien visiter comme on l'aurai voulu. Lorsque nous serions arrivés à Virginia Beach nous ne pourrions revenir en arrière et serions forcé d'aller vers l'ouest. Je ruminais encore mes pensées lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule. Emmett. Je revins au temps présent. Nous étions tous couchés près d'un feu de camp. Les chevaux étaient attachés un peu plus loin et brouter pour reprendre leur force. Eux aussi avaient étés malmenés et plus personne y compris les grand gaillards ne réussissions à faire d'avantage de trajet sans se reposer. J'avais alors décidé de m'enfoncer dans une foret sombre et reculée de la civilisation pour se laisser aller un peu. C'est ainsi que nous étions tombé sur une grotte. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous nous étions établi ici. Le soir nous mangions prêt du feu à l'extérieur et la nuit nous rentrions avec les chevaux dans la grotte pour se mettre à l'abri des brigands. J'avais oublié le nombre exact de fois où nous avons été pris d'assaut par des bandits. Aucune fois ils n'avaient réussis à nous faire quoique ce soit même si les dernières fois j'avais bien cru que nous étions perdus à cause de la fatigue. J'avais cru que l'organisation de ce départ avait été parfaitement orchestré or je m'étais aussi trompé là dessus. J'avais déjà écrit ma lettre à mon père mais il ne l'a recevrais pas avant un mois, autrement dit il penserait que j'avais échoué, ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour le moment.

- Viens marcher avec moi, j'ai à te parler Bella, lança doucement Emmett qui attendait que je réagisse enfin.

Je le regardais, puis me levais avec difficulté. La fatigue m'avait affaibli à un point que le moindre effort était une souffrance pour moi. Alice aussi était dans un sale état. Elle était profondément endormie et je l'enviais, car je n'arrivais pas à faire une vraie nuit sans avoir des cauchemar où figuraient nos ennemis que nous n'avions jamais vu. Je me réveillais constamment haletante et en sueur malgré le froid hivernal.

- Je te suis, chuchotais-je ne voulant déranger personne.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à être à l'abri des oreilles de nos compagnons.

- Qu'y a t'il Emmett ? lançais-je gentiment en regardant partout autour de moi. Avec le temps j'étais devenu complètement paranoïaque, je me méfiais de tout.

- Ecoute Bella, au rythme où nous allons nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Je suis sur qu'il on arrêtés de nous chercher depuis belle lurette.

- Non je ne pense pas Emmett bien au contraire. La rumeur se répand aussi vite que nous progressons dans les colonies. Bientôt toutes seront informées de cette affaire. Des traques ont commencées partout Emmett, on ne peux se permettre de relâcher notre garde. Il faut continuer à avancer, tête baissée. Dès que nous aurons rejoins Virginia Beach, j'aurai surement des nouvelles de mon père là-bas pour savoir ce qu'il en ai au nord.

- Et s'il n'y a pas de lettre ?

Rien qu'entendre les paroles d'Emmett, je me sentis défaillir.

- Il y aura une lettre. Et si - les mots furent difficiles à sortir- s'il n'y a aucune lettre, alors c'est que la situation est bien plus grave que l'on ne l'aurait cru. En n'y réfléchissant, le temps que les lettres arrivent de l'état du Maine a Virginia Beach cela risque de mettre plus de temps que prévu. Il faudra attendre.

- Non je ne pense pas nous ne prenons aucune route principale aucun raccourcit pour éviter le plus de monde, Bella, les coursiers eux prennent les grands axes, sont relayés a chaque colonie, ils n'ont pas la fatigue que nous avons, s'il n'y a pas de lettre c'est que ton père à échoué. Je suis désolée de te dire les choses comme ça mais si à Virginia Beach, il n'y a pas de lettres, il faudra changer nos plans.

- Tu penses qu'il faut faire quoi ?

- Nous sommes trop nombreux. Il faudra se séparer, pour aller dans les grandes villes sans se faire repérer.

- Non Emmett si on se sépare on sera plus vulnérable. L'union fait notre force, chaque attaque de brigand, nous a prouvé qu'un de moins nous serions mort.

- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, mais si tu n'as pas de lettre et comme tu l'as dit, cela signifie que la situation est bien plus grave qu'il n'en a l'air. Le but ne sera plus de se faire repérer, il faut qu'on s'intègre. Ca sert a rien de partir toujours plus loin sans savoir où on pourra s'arrêter. Il faut penser autrement. Il faut qu'on reste en ville, qu'on reprenne nos forces, a ce rythme je ne donne pas chère de notre peau, être dans une grotte ne nous permettra pas de nous relever assez rapidement. Il faut donc qu'on se sépare en arrivant a Virginia Beach, qu'on y séjourne quelques temps c'est à dire plus d'une semaine, deux peut être, se retrouver à des points stratégiques pour se transmettre des informations sur la situation et surtout ce remettre de cette cavale incessante. Tu oublies surement que avant de déguerpir de Salem, nous avons due creuser à huit aussi vite que si nous avions été vingt. Nous nous bouffons la santé, si on croise nos ennemis, il ne ferons qu'une bouchée de nous. La priorité est que nous nous remettions sur pied de ces deux mois plus qu'intensifs. T'es tu Bella, tu es si maigre, que j'ai peur de te briser un os juste en te touchant. Et je ne parle même pas d'Alice. Tuka et Bomao se sont affaiblis eux aussi. Et moi pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens faible. Je n'en peux plus à vrai dire.

Il avait totalement raison, nous ne pouvions pas continuer comme cela, c'était du suicide. Nous étions sur de rien quand à la garde de Edward et s'ils avaient continués à nous pourchassés. Peut être qu'on se tuer à la tache pour rien car ils avaient renoncés depuis longtemps à nous poursuivre ? Alice ne voyait plus le futur, elle était trop faible pour supporter la moindre crise et nous ne savions donc rien de ce qui allait arrivé. Elle se sentait coupable de ne rien voir depuis qu'elle était libre. Quant à moi je n'avais même plus les mots pour l'aider. J'étais à court de tout. Je devais suivre Emmett, il avait raison. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais fait aucune objection quant à mes plans. Il s'était montré à la hauteur et bien au delà encore. Il était courageux fort, mais aujourd'hui en le regardant en effet je vis qu'il souffrait tout comme nous tous, moi qui le croyais presque incassable, il avait lui aussi ses limites. Je devais reconnaitre que nous étions des amateurs sur tout point de vue. Rien ne s'était passé selon mes plans depuis l'évasion. Jamais je n'aurai cru mettre tromper à ce point sur les distances. Même Jasper, même mon père s'étaient trompé. Jasper pensait pouvoir voir Alice toutes les trois semaines à Virginia Beach alors que cela faisait six semaines que nous parcourions le but ultime et nous étions encore à une semaine de route. D'ailleurs que pensais Jasper à l'heure actuelle ? Il devait savoir que nous n'étions pas rattrapés car nous serions retourné à Boston pour être juger, mais lui que faisait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Allait-il bien ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir et ça me rendait nerveuse. Je sentis un mal se profiler dans mon crâne. Je devais arrêter de me poser trop de question, un mal de tête était tout ce que je voulais évité, j'en avais assez souffert ces dernières semaines.

- Pourquoi faut il que tout soit si compliqué ? me plaignis-je auprès d'Emmett, j'étais contente de quitter Salem pour jouer les aventurières, si j'avais su ce qui nous attendais, j'aurai attendu la mort, ça aurait été plus facile. Je sais plus quoi faire Emmett, j'ai plus la force de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, j'imagine que tu as raison, nous allons faire comme tu as dit.

- Ne baisse pas les bras, tout finira par s'arranger.

- Tu es toujours aussi optimiste même dans une situation aussi extreme ? fis-je blasée.

- Non je me suis inspiré de ta force pour puiser la mienne, je suppose que c'est maintenant à moi de t'aider. Tu as pris toutes les décisions pour nous Bella, tu n'as reculé devant rien. Tu as tout organisé depuis le début, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues c'est vrai mais je crois que tu oublies que si nous sommes encore en vie c'est grâce à toi.

- Non Emmett, toi, Tuka, Bomao, Jasper, c'est vous tous que j'ai impliqué dans cette mission à haut risque. Sans moi, tu continuerais ta vie sagement de ton côté et tu ne serais pas en cavale à l'autre bout de Boston.

- Tu en valais la peine Bella, Alice aussi. Personne si ce n'est les magistraux méritent ce que le sort vous avez prévus.

- Le terme sort set mal choisi dans ces circonstances Em'. Il n'empêche que sans moi ta vie serait plus simple.

- Arrêtes avec ça, Bella. Il n'y a rien a redire. On ne refait pas l'histoire avec des suppositions. Si les choses étaient à refaire, je ne changerais rien de mes choix jusqu'à présent. Je ne suis pas de ce qui regrettent. Cesses de te fustiger ainsi ça ne fera pas évoluer les choses dans le bon sens. Parler sérieusement de comment nous allons agir, ça c'est constructif.

- Et que me proposes tu alors ?

- Je pense qu'il faut quo se divise. Deux vont en ville et les trois autres restent dans la forêt environnante pour attendre des nouvelles, cela évitera de se perdre dans la ville et cela permettra aussi dans une pierre deux coups de s'organiser sur ce que nous allons faire tout en reprenant des forces et en restant discret. Deux voyageurs où trois est moins original que cinq dont deux noirs.

- C'est vrai. Je suppose que je fais parti de ceux qui iront en ville ?

- Oui avec moi. Alice restera avec Tuka et Bomao pour qu'il puisse la protéger.

- Je devrais plutôt emmener Tuka avec moi, il semble plus fatigué que nous tous encore, il couve quelque chose et je n'ai plus rien pour le soigner. Il est la priorité.

- D'accord, concéda Emmett. Donc tu iras en ville tu vas directement voir si tu as reçu une lettre, tu envois Tuka se faire ausculter et tu reviens pour nous avertir de ce qu'il en ait.

- Ca me va et ensuite ?

- On avisera au moment venu, même si je pense que dans tous les cas on doit impérativement reprendre des forces.

- Bien.

- Il nous reste environ une semaine de route. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on reparte demain tôt. Rester trop longtemps dans un même endroit isolé n'ai pas bon.

- Oui tu as raison. Nous devrions retourner avec les autres et leur annoncer ce qui se prépare.

- Allons-y, accepta Emmett.

Le retour se fit dans un silence paisible. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la grotte, j'expliquais brièvement la situation à Tuka et Bomao, qui entre temps commençaient a bien comprendre l'anglais mais aussi à parler à peu près convenablement. Je ne voulu pas réveiller Alice. On l'a réveillerai demain. Je m'installai là où je mettais posé avant qu'Emmett me quémande. Ce dernier s'installa près de moi. Une fois n'est pas coutume, a peine je fus allongée que je sombrai dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en ayant froid. J'étais la première à émerger constatais-je, lorsque je jetais un coup d'oeil à mes compagnons endormis. Vérifiant l'heure sur ma gourmette, je constatai qu'il était tout juste huit heure un quart. Sachant que je ne me rendormirai pas malgré la fatigue, je me levai et tapotai l'épaule d'Emmett qui grogna et se retourna me tournant le dos. En soupirant je me détournai et entrepris de manger un morceau du pain que j'avais acheté il y trois jours de cela. Croquant sans passion dans la patte durcit je regardais le brouillard épais qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, créant une sensation sinistrement proche de notre situation à nous cinq. Combien de gens avaient étés tués depuis que cette histoire avait éclaté au grand jour ? Nous n'étions pas les seuls recherchés, ça je le savais par les villageois. Mais qu'en était-il de cette maudite situation. Mon esprit était à l'image de ce brouillard. Je n'y voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Lorsque je commençais à vraiment grelotter, j'entrepris de réveiller cette fois-ci Alice d'abord. Il fallait que je l'a prévienne.

- Alice, chuchotais-je en caressant ses beaux cheveux pourtant très sales. Après plusieurs douces paroles, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et me regarda suspicieuse, un sourire s'entendit sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle ressemblait à un enfant.

- Il faut te réveiller, Alice, nous allons bientôt partir pour rallier Virginia Beach.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna t'elle la voix chargé de sommeil.

- Dans une heure environ. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller hier pour te le dire, mais il faut qu'on parte. C'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps dans un coin reclus. Prends ton temps pour te réveiller, je t'expliquera la suite des opérations après avoir réveiller les trois ours.

- D'accord, fit-elle ses yeux se refermant instantanément.

Je fis la même opération trois fois. Le plus dure fut de réveiller Emmett. J'avais appris a force de le côtoyer qu'il était pas du matin. Même s'il était toujours de bonne humeur, le matin il avait du mal à émerger. Pendant plusieurs heures on ne l'entendais pas. Lorsqu'il faisait un petit commentaire acerbe c'est qu'il était enfin avec nous, mais tant qu'il ne disait rien, mieux valait ne pas trop l'enquiquiner.

Lorsque nous furent tous, plus ou moins prêts à partir, nous savions que la nous ne nous arrêterions pas plus de deux fois dans la semaine. Cette dernière allait être particulièrement longue.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous avions ralliés Virginia Beach, en cinq jours, la mauvaise c'est que Tuka n'était plus capable de marcher tant il était malade. A peine étions nous arrivés que je l'avais emmené voir un docteur. Il était entre la vie et la mort, et cela me faisait mal car je m'étais attacher à ces deux gaillards. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je l'avais laissé au bons soins du médecin Connors, et je m'étais immédiatement dirigée vers le centre de transmission de Virginia Beach. C'est le coeur battant que je me retrouvais dans la queue d'un guichet attendant de pouvoir enfin savoir si mon père m'avait envoyer une lettre. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, j'eu beaucoup de mal à parler et d'autant plus a utiliser la voix la plus masculine possible. Je m'étais beaucoup entrainé avec Emmett, mais là le stresse me faisait un peu perdre les moyens. M'ordonnant de me ressaisir, je toussotais pour reprendre contenant devant l'homme qui me regardait d'un oeil peu amène et impatient.

- Avez vous une lettre au nom de William Swan sil vous plait ? fis je le plus naturellement possible. L'homme chercha dans ce qui me sembla être les archives et je failli pleurer de joie lorsque je vis qu'il en ressortait une lettre. Puis étonnée, lorsqu'il attrapa deux autres enveloppes.

- Voilà. Cela vous feras quinze pence. Je tendis l'argent à l'homme et prit les enveloppes qu'il me tendait.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-elles là ? demandais-je curieuse.

- La première date d'il y a deux semaines, les deux autres sont arrivées respectivement il y a cinq jours et hier soir même.

- Cela signifie quelles ont étés envoyés quand ?

- Elles viennent toutes de loin, ce qui signifie qu'elles ont mis trois voir quatre semaines pour la première avant d'arriver.

- Bien merci. Au revoir, fis-je avec précipitation. En de grandes enjambés je rejoignis la sortie, et me mis en quête d'une ruelle peu fréquentée pour lire calmement les missives, mais aussi pour ne pas avoir à me cacher si c'étaient des mauvaises nouvelles qui m'attendaient. Une fois au calme, je regardais la destination des trois lettres. La première venait de l'état du Maine, c'était donc mon père, les deux autres par contre venait de Boston.

Sans réfléchir j'ouvris la première.

"_Cher William, _

_J'espère mon fils que tu te portes bien. Les affaires sont fructifiantes pour ma part, il faudra que tu me fasses un compte rendu de ta situation. Il me tarde de te revoir mon cher William, j'ai acquis une jolie maisonnette dans le compté de Auburn. Il te faudra passer me voir, un de ces jours, ton vieux père à beaucoup de choses à te raconter. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, aurais tu entendu parler d'un certain Edward Mctown ? A Boston, tout le monde ne parle que de lui quand j'y ai été. Il suscite l'admiration. En effet, savais tu que cette région est peuplé de sorcière ? Je n'ai cure des ragots, mais l'affaire semble très sérieuse. Deux jeunes filles se seraient évadées d'un asile, dans un village près de Boston, le jour de leur arrestation, orchestré par ce fameux Mctown et depuis il les cherche inlassablement. Elles seraient à l'origine de l'augmentation du nombre d'hérétiques dans la région, mais elles sont malignes, elles auraient mené Mctown sur une fausse piste jusqu'à Springfield, une ville que je ne connais que de nom et dont je ne pourrais te dire la localisation, mais depuis il a compris qu'elle était parties pour le Sud. Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait à New-York mais l'affaire traine en longueur et je me tiens pas assez informé pour savoir exactement de quoi il en est. D'ailleurs personne ne sait clairement même ceux qui suivent l'affaire avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Cependant, Boston est le théâtre d'un chaos indescriptible. Ca c'est ce que j'ai retenu. Lorsque je m'y suis rendu comme chaque mois, j'y ai vu une ville saccagée où règne un climat de terreur qui fait froid dans le dos. J'ai vu des femmes, des hommes et mêmes des jeunes filles pas plus vieilles de dix ans condamnés au bucher. Il est clair que je ne suis pas prêt d'y retourner. C'est peut être le meilleure marché des colonies du nord mais je n'y retournerais pas même si on me payait pour ça. Tu te souviens d'un certain Jasper, j'ai oublié son nom de famille, tu trainais avec lui lorsque vous aviez douze ans treize peut-être. Bref Je t'informe qu'il est mort, lui et sa famille. Ils ont étés condamnés à la pendaison. C'est bien dommage. C'était un brave garçon. Mais la justice est implacable, il ne devait pas être si blanc que ça après tout. Ecris moi vite, William, je réceptionnerai ta lettre au centre de transmission d'Auburn. Fais attention à toi. Dieu te protège. _

_ Charlie Swan, ton père qui t'aime. "_

J'avais été si heureuse d'avoir une lettre de mon père. Il m'informait grandement de la situation. En lisant la lettre je m'étais arrêté pour faire le calcul de l'avance que nous avions sur Mctown et j'avais été sidéré, que s'il avait continué il n'avait que six jours de retards par rapport à nous. Comment avait il fait nom de Dieu ? Il avait du juste emprunté les routes principales ce que nous anus avions refusés de faire pour rester discret. On avais cependant perdu beaucoup de temps. Je craignais que nous puisons resté très longtemps à Virginia Beach. Je savais maintenant aussi quelle était la situation à Boston et c'était surement pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Sous la légèreté mon père m'avait subtilement fait comprendre que rien n'allait et que c'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Non nous ne pourrions pas rester très longtemps ici. Et en continuant la lettre, je m'étais presque effondrée en voyant que Jasper, mon cher Jasper avait été tué, et ce par ma faute. Je n'avais pas pu contenir mes larmes. Pendant une bonne demi heure j'avais pleuré sans arrêt, perdant toute crédibilité dans mon rôle d'homme si quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi. Je devais me ressaisir rapidement mais le choc de la nouvelle me bouleversais. J'ouvris cependant la deuxième lettre les yeux encore embués de larmes. Je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer maintenant je devais attendre un autre moment pour le faire.

"_Mlle Isabella d'Amesbury, _

_Moi Carlisle Mctown, je vous informe que mon fils est maintenant Philadelphie. Il sait que vous n'êtes pas deux mais plus et il pense qu'il y des hommes avec vous, deux peut-être. Que Dieu prenne soin de vous. "_

Brève, efficace, mais totalement inattendue. Je ne savais que penser, refaisant le calcul méthodiquement, Edward Mctown, avait en fait en réalité onze jours de retards sur nous, ce qui me rassurais quelque peu, même si je savais de manière sur que ce chien était à notre poursuite et que pire il semblait aller dans la bonne direction. Qui pouvait le tenir si bien informé ? Nous étions si discret. Emmett avait raison à cinq nous nous faisions remarquer.

Je déchirai la dernière lettre et lu son contenu rapidement.

_"Mlle Isabella d'Amesbury, _

_Moi Carlisle Mctown je vous informe que mon fils est en ce jour du 3 février 1692, est à Washington pour une semaine. Il sait maintenant que vous êtes cinq et qu'il y a deux noirs a vos côtés. Prenez garde Isabella, il est doué. Que Dieu vous protège."_

Mon dieu il savait tout. Il fallait agir vite. Sur cette dernière lettre, je savais qu'il avait officiellement 9 jours de retard sur nous. Pourquoi son père prenait il tant de risque. Et pourquoi nous aider ? Mon père ! La réponse fusa, il avait déjà aidé mon père, et Charlie avait du lui dire les quelques éléments dont je l'avais mis au courant. Mais ça ne résolvait pas la question du pourquoi ? Pourquoi compromettre son propre fils pour des femmes considérées comme hérétiques ? Soit il était fou, soit comme mon père il ne croyait pas en ces histoires de sorcière, pourtant il est croyant, toutes ses lettres étaient signés par une bénédiction. Je n'y comprenais rien. Trop de mauvaises nouvelles en un seul coup, j'avais du mal a garder contenance. Tous ces efforts, pour être si vite démasqué ? Mais j'étais soulagée aussi j'avais les informations, les réponses aux questions qui me donnaient des migraines depuis presque deux mois. Retournant dans le centre de transmission, j'expédiai une réponse à mon père selon les informations qu'il m'avaient donnés. Puis je remerciai Carlisle Mctown pour ses informations précieuses. Plus tard je devrais lui renvoyer une lettre pour lui dire quelle serait notre prochain point de ralliement car il était clair que Virginia Beach était trop près de Washington et que nous ne pouvions plus qu'aller vers l'ouest. Je retournais rapidement aux portes de la ville. Je devais à tout prix prévenir Emmett et Alice de la situation. J'aurai du être avec Tuka, mais je préférais le laisser au cabinet du docteur de toutes les manières il n'était pas en capacité de bouger. Pressant le pas aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'atteignis les abords de la ville assez rapidement. Je n'étais plus habituée à être seule et après tout ces événements, j'avoue que j'avais un peu la frousse. Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour rejoindre notre lieu de déploiement. Emmett m'attendait anxieusement. Je vis Alice derrière sa carrure imposante, les yeux retournés dans leur orbite, tremblante de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

- Elle fait une crise, devinais-je en précipitant à ses côtés.

- J'étais totalement paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire, heureusement que tu es arrivé, j'étais à partir te chercher, hurla presque Emmett anxieux.

- Emmett qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ? Aucune séparation possible. On ne peux rient faire il faut attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ca peut dure quelques minutes comme des heures.

- C'est donc à ça que ressemble ces fameuses crises ? Et bien c'est sacrément flippant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils l'ont internés.

- Emmett ! Arrêtes ça immédiatement, fulminais-je me retournant vers lui pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

- Et du calme, je constate c'est tout, c'est la première fois que j'assiste à cela, sois indulgente, mais avoue que c'est assez étrange.

- Avec le temps on trouve cela fascinant, fis-je toujours aussi énervée.

- Et on dois la laisser comme ça ?

- Il n'y a rien a faire, c'est comme si elle dormait, elle se réveillera quand elle aura finit de rêver.

- Ca lui fait mal ?

- Emmett, j'en sais rien tu lui demandera lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience avec la réalité.

- Je n'oserais pas. Mais au fait tu es seule ?

- J'ai du laisser Tuka, il était trop mal. Il est en soin intensif. Le médecin de la ville la pris en charge sans attendre, même s'il à rechigner à s'occuper d'un noir.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le petit incident Alice, m'avait fait perdre le fils, et je me souvins que je n'étais pas ici pour rien.

- Elles sont mauvaises Emmett. Mon père est vivant, il a fait comme tout était prévu. Cependant Boston est à feu et à sang. Mctown nous poursuit toujours, j'ai fais un rapide calcul, il est à neuf jours d'ici. Il fouille toute les grandes villes, et vu tous les renseignements qu'il à déjà sur nous beaucoup de monde doit être mobilisé j'imagine. Bref nous n'allons pas pouvoir resté très longtemps ici. Nous avons une aide précieuse à distance. Le propre père ce porc d'Edward.

- Comment ça ? Attends tu as été beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Ré-explique s'il te plait.

Soupirant, je sortis les trois lettres de mon manteau à fourrure et les tendit à Emmett. Il les prit et commença à les lires une par une. Je continuais de fixer Alice, lorsque' Emmett s'écria me faisant sursauter,

- Jasper est mort ?

- Faut croire, fis je le plus froidement possible me concentrant sur les arbres environnant, mettant mon self contrôle à rude épreuve pour ne pas craquer. N'en dit rien a Alice, elle n'a pas besoin de ça je pense.

- D'accord.

Il lâcha un chapelet d'insanités que je préférais ignorer pour l'honneur de ma bonne éducation.

- Je peux pas y croire, lâcha t'il finalement. Je le vengerai je le jure. Lui et son gosse.

- Moi aussi, dis-je avec force et conviction. Mais ça devra attendre Em'. Pour le moment, il faut préserver Alice de tout cela. Ca risque de poser problème si elle recommence ses crises, pour l'emmener en ville.

- J'en convins, je suis pas sur que les gens trouveront cela forcément normal.

- Ca devient trop compliqué à gérer tout ceci. Entre Tuka qui est malade, Jasper qui meurt, Alice qui recommence ses crises, toi, moi et Bomao qui nous affaiblissons de jours en jours et toutes ses fichues mauvaises nouvelles, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Emmett.

- Et bien moi si, lança une voix claire et autoritaire, celle d'une femme qui firent sursauter Bomao moi et Emmett. Tous en coeur nous dégainâmes nos épées prêt à riposter. La femme qui s'imposa à nous ne pouvait décemment être rien d'autre que la tentation à l'état pure. Elle était d'une beauté tout à fait particulière. Un visage long et fin, des cheveux dorée aux allures indomptables qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches, des yeux d'une couleur à première vue d'un jaune presque indescriptible. Frappant, choquant, hallucinant, tous ces mots n'étaient pas suffisant pour expliquer l'effet presque surnaturel de cette femme tout droit sorti de l'enfer pour tenter la gente masculine à sortir du droit chemin. Elle nous regardait avec suffisance du haut de son rocher, prête à bondir comme une lionne enragée. Je ne sais pour quelle raison saugrenue, j'étais persuadée de la connaitre déjà bien que je l'ai jamais vue. Pourquoi cette impression étrange ? Quelque chose en elle titillait mon esprit à l'affut du moindre indice qui m'éclairerait sur la question que je me posais.

Ni Emmett, ni Bomao ne prirent la parole, le premier parce qu'il semblait hypnotisé, le second parce qu'il était prêt à attaquer. Je devais calmer le jeu. Je n'eu cependant pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement que la femme reprit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, je suis ici pour vous aider, fit-elle dédaigneuse. Son attitude me rappelait vraiment quelque chose. Elle semblait brute et peu patiente.

- En quoi voulez vous nous aider ? questionnais-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

- A vous en sortir. Savez-vous au moins combien de personnes sont mobilisés pour vous retrouver Isabella ? rétorqua t'elle en me clouant sur place. Elle savait, elle me connaissait, mais d'où ? Voulait elle nous dénoncer ? Quelque chose en moi m'incita instinctivement à la croire.

- Vous devez confondre, je m'appelle William.

- Avec vos allures efféminées ? Laissez moi rire ? Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je souhaite vous aider.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que je sais comment faire pour m'en sortir. Ca fait pas mal d'années que je me débrouille seule.

Et là j'eu un déclic, elle en avait dit assez. Une conversation qui remontait à un peu plus de deux mois me revint en tête. Cette conversation était le clé, le morceaux de puzzle qui finissait de tisser les liens entre eux, je ne l'a connaissais pas mais le dessin se présenta à moi aussi clairement que cette fameuse conversation que j'avais eu avec une marchande. Un regard envoutant, une beauté extraordinaire, une femme étrange avec du caractère.

- Rosalie ? fis-je sans préambule. Elle perdit contenance une demi seconde avant de se ressaisir et de me regarder froidement.

- Comment sais tu qui je suis ?

- Je peux te retourner la question ?

- Cela fait des mois que je t'observe et que j'attends le moment opportun pour venir t'aider. Avant de venir je voulais être sur que tu étais quelqu'un de confiance. J'imagine que si tu connais mon nom tu ne dois pas ignorer celui d'une autre personne qui m'est associé ?

Elle me testait, je le savais.

- Mary, ta fille ?

- Oui, comment me connais tu ?

- Si tu m'avais si bien suivis que cela tu saurais, que lorsque j'ai été à Boston, une marchande m'a expliqué plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé dans une maison qui avait brulée sans aucune raison logique. Aux yeux de tous tu étais morte, toi et ta fille.

- J'ai fais brûlé ma maison, je savais ce qui allait arrivé d'ici peu. Les magistrats du compté du Maine que j'ai publiquement insulté et bafoué, avait retrouvé ma trace. Ils sont à l'origine de toute cette histoire de sorcellerie. Je devais disparaitre aux yeux de tous et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- Pourtant lorsque ta maison à été brulée, ils auraient due s'arrêter là. Pourquoi cette histoire continue t'elle encore ?

- Les magistrats de Boston ont réunis tout un conseil avec les plus grosses têtes de la colonie. Les magistrats du Maine ont déballés toute l'histoire, mais j'imagine que pour eux ils y a beaucoup d'intérêt dans cette affaire. Ils ont déclenchés le scandale quand ils le voulaient et l'arrêterons quand il n'y aura plus rien à tirer. Gustave Mctown, l'être le plus ignoble que l'histoire a crée à tout commanditer du début à la fin, son but étant de faire régner son neveu à sa place plutôt que de mourir et de laisser toute sa fortune a des charognards qui attendent patiemment de le voir échouer et mourir sans successeur digne de ce nom. Le fait que vous ayez échappé de justesse à la fin qu'il vous avez préparés, à était un échec cuisant. Edward son neveu, à voulu arrêter les recherches il y a bien longtemps mais Gustave lui a fait comprendre que s'il ne revenait pas avec vous, il finirait la tête tranchée ou avec la honte sur ses épaules pour le reste de sa misérable existence. En se faisant passer pour des héros, justiciers de leur tout puissant, ils s'octroient titres, richesse, manoirs, villes édifiées à leur nom tout ça en faisant condamner à l'enfer des pauvres innocents. Ils ont beaucoup à tirer de cette histoire et Mctown à fait un communiqué à tous pour signifier que la plus grosse menace en l'occurrence Alice et toi serait toujours en liberté et que le premier qui mettra la main sur vous recevra une récompense au delà de l'imaginable. Celle du gouverneur de la neuvième colonie. L'ancien gouverneur est mort récemment, tous attendent le héros qui vous capturera pour le placer au sommet. Mctown veut être cet homme. Pour ça il a fait envoyer des milliers d'hommes noirs comme blancs à votre recherche. Ils ne sont pas encore à Virginia Beach alors pour ce qui de votre plan de rester deux semaines n'y comptez pas, quatre jours c'est le maximum que vous puissiez vous accorder pour vous remettre sur pied. Ensuite il faudra partir, je sais où vous emmenez pour que nous soyons en sécurité pendant quelques temps du moins. Refaite le plein, pas la peine d'acheter quoique ce soit question nourriture vous inquiétez pas j'ai vécu quatre ans dans la nature seule avec un nourrisson, alors la nourriture je sais où la trouver. On se retrouve ici même dans quatre jours à la tombée de la nuit.

- Attends un instant, pourquoi veux tu nous aider ? fis-je soudainement suspicieuse.

- Peut-être parce que je suis affreusement seule et que ma fille a besoin de voir du monde. Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai pitié de vous mais que je suis aussi admiratrice de votre courage à tous. Vous méritez de vivre, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Les premiers hommes de Mctown seront à Virginia Beach que dans sept jours, mais gardons une marge de main-d'oeuvre quatre jours c'est bien, ensuite là où nous irons vous aurez largement le temps de vous reposer. Si vous n'êtes pas là dans quatre jours à disons sept heures tapantes, j'estimerai que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi. Au revoir.

Elle disparut comme l'éclair avec agilité et aisance. L'expérience me dis-je aussi tôt. Je me rendis compte qu'Emmett n'avait toujours pas parlé, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, je me tournais vers lui, il semblait confus et complètement dans un autre monde. Bomao quant à lui s'était empressé de regarder par où été partie Rosalie.

- Détends toi Bomao, tout va bien se passer ?

- Toi être sur Bella ?

- Oui, je connais son histoire, cette femme à beaucoup souffert à cause de la soit disant justice. Je sais pas si tu as tout compris mais en clair je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- Si toi lui fais confiance, alors moi lui faire confiance aussi.

Je lui lançais un sourire doux.

Je m'étais beaucoup attaché à Bomao, c'était un homme sacrément drôle et je le traitais comme tout blanc, c'est à dire avec respect et patience. Il m'avait plus ou moins raconté son histoire, du pays d'où il venait, la grande savane, le pays rude de l'Afrique. Le portrait qu'il m'en avait fait m'avait donné envie d'y aller. Mais sa vie n'avait été que souffrance. Les chefs de sa tribus l'avaient vendus aux commerçants blancs et il avait été envoyé ici pour travailler dans les champs, on lui avait arracher sa femme et ses deux enfants qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit tout cela je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes et depuis je l'admirais pour ça force et sa vaillance. Il était plein de bonne volonté envers nous les blancs qui lui avions fait tant de mal. Il n'était pas rancunier, il était même doux envers moi. Il était mon ami et j'avais totalement confiance en lui autant qu'en Emmett. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne disait toujours rien. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

- Emmett ça va ? fis-je inquiète.

- Quelle femme Bella, s'écria t'il tout à trac, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Elle est éblouissante, continua t'il admiratif les yeux dans le vague. Elle représente tout ce que j'aime chez la femme, je déplacerai des montagnes s'il le faut pour la faire mienne.

- Ravie de l'apprendre Emmett. Attention, je suis pas sur qu'elle se laisse facilement approché, elle à une fille n'oublie pas.

- J'ai la vie devant moi. Je sais être patient.

Ne trouvant rien dire, je me tournais vers Alice, que j'avais complètement oubliée avec l'arrivée surprise de Rosalie. Elle était toujours en transe.

- Emmett reprends toi, tu la vois dans quatre jours, pour le moment on doit s'organiser. On va attendre qu'Alice sorte de sa crise qu'elle nous dises ce qu'elle a vu et ensuite nous irons en ville. Nous allons placer les chevaux dans une écurie pour qu'ils se remettent aussi de ces semaines éreintantes. Nous allons aller dans deux auberges différentes, j'en ai repéré deux qui ne sont pas trop éloignées l'une de l'autre. Tu iras avec Bomao Aux Chales tandis que moi et Alice nous logerons au Daewoo. Pour éviter un scandale avec Alice et pour ne pas se faire trop repérer par les habitants, nous ne sortirons pas ou très peu la journée, maximum une seule fois et toujours à deux. Par contre tous les soirs à 20 heures on se retrouvera un coup Aux Chales, un coup au Daewoo pour parler de ce qui en es. Est ce que ça vous va ? demandais-je à mes deux interlocuteurs.

- Ca va pour moi, fis Bomao en souriant.

Emmett hocha simplement la tête.

- Mais Tuka ? demanda Bomao.

- Il ne peux pas être transféré à l'hôpital de la cathédrale de Virginia Beach, car il est noir, et que c'est un luxe qu'il ne peux pas avoir dans sa condition, donc il reste chez le médecin, qui essaie de le sauver. Pour le moment il reste la-bas. J'irai lui rendre visite tous les jours, pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Bomao.

- Quand crois tu qu'elle va revenir à elle, fis Emmett, soudain très impatient.

- Je ne sais pas Em', lançais-je interdite.

- J'ai faim moi, s'écria t'il.

- Et bien mange !

- J'aimerais bien, il n'y a plus rien, j'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin, j'en peux plus.

Je soupirai agacée. Pourquoi n'avais pas pensé à ramené quelque chose en ville ? Je sais, j'étais entrain de pleurer comme une petite fille. Cette pensée me ramena à Jasper. Les larmes arrivèrent elles aussi instantanément. Mon ami, mon cousin, mon frère était parti. Il était l'être que je connaissais le plus de toute mon existence et il était mort et par ma faute en plus. Son petit Jacob aussi. Jamais je ne pardonnerai ça. Cet enfant avait été cruellement assassiné pour multiplié le pouvoir de Gustave Mctown. J'avais envie de vomir, tant la bouffée de haine qui s'insuffla en moi fut violente. Je n'étais pas directement responsable de la mort de Jazz et du petit Jacob ainsi que d'Anastasia, mais peut-être que si j'avais accepté mon destin, ils seraient encore en vie. Ma vie et celle d'Alice auraient due être sacrifié pour qu'au moins Jacob vive. Ce n'était qu'un enfant nom de Dieu !

Un enfant qu'on avait tué pour des intérêts pécuniaires. Si j'avais su. Et pourtant si Alice avait été condamné, Jasper aurait surement mis fin à ses jours, laissant son fils avec la seule protection de sa mère dans un monde aussi cruelle. Peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé que je sois morte ou vivante, beaucoup de gens ont étés tués dans cette histoire, Anastasia aurait peut-être été condamné quoiqu'il en soit et son fils aussi. Je me donnais des excuses pour alléger la culpabilité qui me rongeait, mais au final j'aurai peut-être due accepter que Jasper parte avec nous en emmenant son fils, bien qu'il aurait été privé de sa mère. Peut-être que Jasper et surtout Jacob seraient encore en vie. Voilà mon regret. De ne pas avoir accepter de rendre heureux Jasper, en l'autorisant à retrouver Alice. Pourtant à l'époque je ne pouvais pas prédire ces choses là. Alice elle aurait surement pu le faire. Alors pourquoi quand on aurait eu le plus besoin de ses crises elle n'en avait pas eu ? Et pourquoi ne se réveillait elle donc pas ? C'était pour elle que j'avais fait tout ça. J'aurai pu partir sans elle. Nous avions fait tant d'efforts pour la sauver et elle ne trouvait même pas le moyen de faire marcher ses transes quand il le fallait. Je me giflais intérieurement, j'étais entrain de disjoncter complètement je devais me reprendre, je ne pouvais quand même pas reprocher à Alice de n'avoir rien senti venir ! Une autre vague de culpabilité m'assaillit en me rendant compte de la cruauté de mes pensées vis-à-vis d'Alice. Si elle n'avait pas eu initialement une des crises les plus violentes de son existence, je n'aurai pas été voir Jasper, et je n'aurai pas croisé le vieillard sur mon chemin lors de cette tempête. Sans elle, nous ne serions plus là mais bien entrain de croupir dans les feux infernaux de l'enfer. J'avais vraiment besoin de repos, je n'étais plus du tout cohérente. Dire qu'un lit chaud m'attendrait cette nuit, me fis un bien fou. J'aurai aussi besoin d'une toilette, ça devenait indispensable pour mon équilibre mental. Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer à penser qu'Alice revint enfin à elle. Bomao, Emmett et moi même nous précipitâmes vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Bella les choses vont énormément changées. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Rosalie, tant mieux. Nous allons aussi connaitre beaucoup d'autres personnes, mais j'ai vu tout un tas d'événements plus qu'inquiétant.

- Qu'as tu vu Alice ? demandais-je faisant écho à Emmett.

Elle souffla et nous regarda chacun notre tour, pour s'arrêter finalement sur mon visage.

- J'ai vu du sang, des milliers de vie volées, des cadavres entassaient les uns sur les autres, des membres parsemés au sol près des derniers chevaux agonisant attendant la fin de leurs souffrances, un champ de bataille aussi ensanglanté que dans les profondeurs des enfers.

- Que veux tu dire Alice ? continua Emmett, seul cette fois-ci car j'étais bouche bée parce que j'entendais.

- Nous allons entrer en guerre, assena Alice froidement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce dixième chapitre. Les choses se mettent vraiment en place dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le prochain. Maintenant je sais que la rencontre entre Bella et Edward est imminente même s'il pour le moment elle vous parait impossible c'est pour très bientôt.

Si vous avez aimé ou pas trop faites le moi savoir en me laissant des reviews ou des messages personnels. Je vous dis à la prochaine et merci a ceux et celles qui me suivent, cela me fais énormément plaisir. Gros bisous !


	11. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous. Tous d'abord je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Je souhaite tout particulièrement remercié très chaleureusement Béatrice qui à chaque nouveau chapitre me laisse un petit commentaire qui me fait toujours énormément plaisir. :-).

Vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire par mail, je vais aussi remercier laulau83 et canada02. Vous êtes adorables merci.

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et une surprise vous attends au cours du chapitre. On se retrouve en bas ;).

* * *

Après la révélation d'Alice, nous étions tous tombés des nus. Une guerre.

- Mais quand ? criais-je presque complètement paniquée, et pourquoi ? continuais-je.

- Il va y avoir un élément déclencheur, cet élément va changer toute la donne.

- C'est quoi ? fit Bomao.

- Une trahison. Je n'arrive pas à voir clairement qui peut être à l'origine de ceci. Mais c'est l'élément déclencheur. Je nous ai vu nous battre. Moi, toi Bella, toi Emmett, toi Bomao, j'ai vu une femme d'une grande beauté à nos côtés, j'ai aussi toute une armée nous suivre, une armée qui se battait contre des forces obscures, cela dépasse l'entendement même. Nous nous rebellons contre les nobles qui veulent notre mort. Plein d'autres gens ont fuis comme nous, ils vont nous trouver d'ici peu. Des milliers d'hommes sont à notre recherche Bella. J'ai vu des êtres tout droit sorti de l'enfer. Ils changeront notre vie si nous les rencontrons. Ils me veulent pour cette maladie que j'ai. Je l'ai vu. Il te veulent aussi parce que tu caches quelque mais tu ne le sais pas. Nous allons tous changés. J'ai aussi vu … Jasper m'être lié pour toujours.

Je ne comprenais que le fait qu'il y avait une guerre, et qu'Alice avait vu Rosalie qui en effet nous aidait bien comme convenu, le reste n'avait aucun sens, des paroles incohérentes et qui n'avaient aucun fondement. Qui voudraient d'Alice pour son dérèglement psychique ? Qui me voudrait ? Nous allions changer mais comment ça ? Et Jasper ? Il était mort. Devais-je lui dire ? Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu.

- Alice je dois te dire quelque chose, fis-je en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ecoutes je ne crains que tu fasses erreur pour ce qui concerne Jasper, répondis-je lentement en essayant de garder une voix égale.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père que j'ai lu tout à l'heure et il me disait que Jasper était … parti. Je n'eu pas la force de lui dire le bon mot, son regard me faisait trop mal, je ferais mieux d'inventer un mensonge, ça sera toujours mieux et puis elle n'en saura jamais rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que veut dire Bella c'est que … Aie ! j'assenai un violent coup de coude à Emmett pour le faire taire.

- Alice, Jasper est reparti en Angleterre, déclarais -je solennellement, rectifiant la bêtise qu'allait faire Emmett, tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Politesse qu'il me retourna d'ailleurs.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon père ne m'a rien dit de plus. J'imagine qu'il a voulu protéger sa famille de Boston qui est devenu le théâtre d'exécution à la chaine.

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle se détourna de nous et commença à s'éloigner pour s'isoler un peu.

- Mais pourquoi lui as tu menti ? lança Emmett outré.

- Parce qu'elle à déjà bien assez souffert pour cet homme. Il lui a brisait le coeur en choisissant de se lier à une autre femme et en laissant tomber Alice dans cette misère qu'elle a connu trop longtemps. Elle l'aimera toujours et si elle peut tenter de réapprendre à vivre sans lui et cet amour qu'elle n'aura jamais c'est en lui faisant croire qu'il est bien là où il est et sans elle. Si elle apprends qu'il est mort elle ne s'en remettra que par la mort. Je préfère qu'elle pense qu'il la définitivement oublié et qu'elle finisse par se faire une raison et trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour refaire sa vie et prendre un nouveau départ avec des horizons neufs, plutôt qu'elle ne creuse la terre pour s'y jeter dedans si elle apprenait qu'il est mort à cause d'elle ainsi que son fils, ce qu'elle ne se pardonnera jamais.

- Dis de cette manière, ça parait plus censé, concéda Emmett en réfléchissant. Mais c'est mal de lui mentir, continua t'il. Bien sur que c'est mal mais avions nous vraiment le choix ? pensais-je.

- Parfois Emmett, le mensonge est plus acceptable que la vérité. Dans certains cas ce n'est pas rendre justice à la personne que de lui dire la vérité. Mieux vaut rester ignorant, que bouleversé et détruit. Alice l'est déjà suffisamment pas besoin de lui en rajouter une couche.

- Certes, je pense que tu as raison. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne l'apprendra jamais.

- Si vous savez tenir votre langue, elle n'en saura rien.

- Mais pour ce qui de venger Jasper, comment allons nous faire ?

- Si Alice dit vrai, une guerre pourrait remettre les choses à plat. Il va falloir qu'on s'entraine sans relâche lorsque nous serons partis de Virginia Beach.

- C'est vrai, fit Bomao en s'introduisant subtilement dans la conversation. Dans mon pays nous maitrisons l'art du camouflage mieux que dans le votre. Si nous fuir le … champ de guerre rapidement parce que nous perdre alors moi pouvoir vous aider à vous sauver.

- Alors il faudra que tu nous apprennes. Bomao, tu fais de sacrés progrès dans notre langue. Je suis fière de toi, répondis-je gentiment.

Il me sourit en retour.

- Nous devrions y aller. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je pars en première avec Alice. Si vous vous perdez demander simplement l'auberge Chales, les gens vous indiqueront. Ce soir nous pouvons faire exception de la réunion de 20h et nous ferions mieux de nous reposer. Emmett pars avec Bomao dans environ une demi heure. D'accord ?

- Oui Bella, répondit simplement Emmett. A demain.

- C'est ça et surtout, sortez le moins possible.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai un sacré grand nombre d'heures de sommeil à rattraper, plaisanta Emmett.

Je souris puis appelé Alice pour qu'on se prépare à y aller. Lorsqu'elle vint vers moi, ses yeux étaient rougis mais elle ne dit mot. Préférant respecté son silence je lui expliquai simplement ce que nous allions faire. Sans réponse aucune de sa part nous montâmes sur nos chevaux et partirent en direction de la ville.

Arrivé au Daewoo, j'hélai l'aubergiste pour obtenir une grande chambre avec deux lits séparés. J'exigeai que quelqu'un s'occupe de nos chevaux. Je fis passer une commande pour un énorme repas et quémandé aussi que l'on nous prépare de l'eau chaude pour faire un brin de toilette. Je lui demandé aussi quelques renseignements sur les tisserands de la ville pour qu'on puisse se racheté des vêtements convenables ainsi qu'un cordonnier pour réparer nos bottes abimées. Lorsque tout fut fait et que nous nous retrouvâmes enfin dans la chambre, j'attendis impatiemment l'eau très désireuse de faire une très grosse toilette de ma personne. Ainsi quand l'eau et le repas arrivèrent, j'expliquai que pour la soirée nous ne voulions pas être dérangé. En effet il était préférable que personne n'entre alors que nous faisions notre toilette, histoire que notre mascarade d'homme ne tombe pas à l'eau trahi par nos formes féminines nues. Lorsque je refermais enfin la chambre, je renversais une partie de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et me déshabillais pour me plongeais nue dans les biens faits du liquide brulant. Attrapant le savon je commençais à me savonner lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtes. Alice venait de me rejoindre avec un petit sourire timide.

- On ne résiste pas longtemps à l'appel du confort hein ? tentative de plaisanterie qui fonctionna. Un sourire apparu sur le visage fatigué d'Alice.

- En effet, tu me faisais trop envie et vu que la baignoire est assez grande pour deux, j'ai pas tenue.

- En même temps cela devenait vital. La dernière fois que nous avons fait une toilette comme celle ci remonte à notre passage à New-York. C'est a dire un mois tout juste.

- A l'axile, j'avais le droit à une toilette, une fois par semaine.

- Chez moi, je me nettoyais tous les trois jours.

- Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes valeurs mademoiselle la noble.

- Je te signal que je suis dans la même situation que toi aujourd'hui. Comme quoi l'argent ne m'aura pas sauvé.

- Certes. Regarde l'eau comme elle est noir. J'ai honte.

- En effet, c'est ta crasse qu'il y a pas la mienne, c'est quand tu es arrivé que l'eau est devenue noire.

- Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, rigola Alice. Elle redevint et sérieux et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'y a t'il Alice ? demandais-je inquiète.

- Les choses vont tellement changés Bella. Il va nous arriver tant de choses, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout retenir tout allait tellement vite dans ma tête.

- Ne te tracasses pas Alice. Tout va bien se passer. Tu verras, j'en suis sur.

- J'espère vraiment que tu dis vrai Bella.

Immédiatement je culpabilisai quant au mensonge sur Jasper. Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée, je l'avais fait pour son bien.

- Profitons du moment présent. Nous allons avoir quatre jours de répits et de repos. Je sens que je vais dormir comme un bébé ce soir.

- A qui le dis tu ? questionna Alice en souriant.

Je me levais, Alice suivit mon mouvement. Je sortis du bain et pris d'un côté la baignoire en bois, Alice s'activa de l'autre coté et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où nous renversâmes l'eau sale. Une fois fait, j'attrapais le reste de l'eau chaude du bidon et la vidais dans la baignoire pour me replongeai immédiatement dedans suivit d'Alice. Nous reprîmes le savon et nous relavâmes une seconde fois. Alice prit la parole brisant la quiétude des lieux.

- Cette fois-ci l'eau est juste grise et légèrement marron, je crois qu'on s'améliore.

- Oui je suis d'accord je commence à me sentir bien mieux à présent.

Lorsque l'eau devint tiède, nous sortîmes et réitérâmes la même main- d'oeuvre à la fenêtre. De cette dernière s'échappait un vent glacial, que je m'empressais de refermer. Nous nous séchâmes avec les serviettes que nous gardâmes enroulés autour de nos corps. Pendant qu'Alice allumait le feu de la cheminé, je me mis à table beaucoup trop affamée. Le bien être que je ressentis, après la sensation de propreté, en mangeant de la bonne nourriture, fut presque jouissif. Alice me rejoignit très vite et une fois rassasiées nous allâmes nous coucher dans des lits chauds et moelleux, exténuées par deux mois de nuit passées sur une selle ou par terre sur le sol froid de l'hivers glacial.

Quatre jours après. Nous devions rejoindre Rosalie le soir même. Il n'était pas encore midi, que je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Virginia Beach dans mes nouveaux vêtements fraichement achetés la veille. Ces quatre jours m'avaient fait un bien fou, comme aux autres. Tuka commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête, il allait déjà bien mieux qu'il y a une semaine. J'avais cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir mais il avait tenu le choc. Alice n'avait plus eu de crises, juste de légers égarements, rien de bien concret dans l'ensemble. J'avais beaucoup médité sa dernière crise. Sur les dires qu'elle en avait eu. Mais au final je ne savais absolument pas quoi en penser. Emmett m'avait dit d'arrêter de toujours me torturer l'esprit pour trouver des réponses là où il n'en avait pas. Et j'essayais de suivre son conseil avec difficulté cependant. J'avais rédigé une lettre de remerciement au père d'Edward Mctown. Alice me disait depuis la fois où je lui avais expliqué l'aide que nous avions eu, qu'elle pensait simplement que si le père d'Edward était aussi bon, son fils ne pouvait que l'être aussi. Je n'y croyais pas. Pour moi, cet homme était cupide et avide de pouvoir. Je ne retenais qu'une chose, il voulait notre peau. Son père pouvait être un homme bon, son fils était influencé par son puissant oncle.

Je m'étais tranquillement installé à une terrasse ou j'avais mangé une délicieuse volaille avec des pommes de terre. Profitant surement de ce dernier délicieux et luxueux repas, car je me doutais que je n'allais pas remanger comme ceci avant un long moment. De tout l'argent que j'avais emporté de Salem, j'en avais a peine dépenser un centième. Je m'étais habituée à tout garder avec moi, ce qui n'était pas très prudent lorsque j'étais seule. Sur les alentours des 14heures, je m'étais retrouvée nez à nez avec une librairie et je n'avais pas mis longtemps à y entrer trop curieuse de voir quelles étaient les dernières nouveautés littéraires. J'étais ressortie avec deux livres qui m'avaient l'air plus que passionnant.

Depuis que je marchais dans les rues de la ville ce matin, j'avais ressenti plusieurs fois une impression étrange, qui ne me laissait pas indifférente. Il allait se passer quelque chose d'ici peu, et je n'avais pas du tout un bon pressentiment. J'étais maintenant en route pour les écuries où j'avais fait soigner mes chevaux, afin de commencer à les préparer pour partir. Je devais y retrouver Emmett. Nous avions décidés de partir en milieu d'après midi. Alice et Tuka devaient partir les premiers à 17 heures au point de rencontre avec Rosalie car nous ne devions pas apparaitre tous les cinq en même temps. Moi, Bomao et Emmett partirions que vers 18 heures. Lorsque j'arrivais aux écuries, je vis Emmett. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard. Comme convenu. Je préparais le cheval d'Alice et le mien puisque nous étions censés n'être que toutes les deux ensembles en ville. Emmett lui s'occupait des autres chevaux. Nous fîmes le travail en silence sans jamais se regarder. A la fin, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années m'aborda.

- Et bien jeune homme, je dois vous faire savoir l'admiration que je porte à votre magnifique étalon, dit-il n'ayant d'yeux que pour mon destrier.

- Merci, fis-je en toute bonne foi espérant cependant qu'il n'allait pas continuer à me parler. J'étais toujours un peu angoissée dans ce genre de situation, que la personne en face de moi comprenne que je n'étais pas un homme mais bien une femme. Malheureusement il ne me laissa pas en paix. Emmett, ne me regarda pas mais je pouvais sentir l'imperceptible mouvement qu'il avait fait dans notre direction. Il se tenait prêt tout comme moi.

- Où l'avais vous eu ? continua l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer un changement d'atmosphère.

- Dans la colonie de Floride, ils ont là-bas de puissantes bêtes sur les marchés.

- Merci du tuyau, je n'aurai surement pas l'occasion d'y aller avant un bon bout de temps.

- Pleins d'autres marchés sont tout aussi agréables, on fait souvent de belles trouvailles.

- J'en convins.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter mais pourtant l'homme se rapprocha et entra dans le box où j'étais. Emmett continuait de faire semblant de s'afférer, mais je savais pour avoir été sous ses entrainements qu'il était tendu comme un arc prêt à sauter le moment venu. C'est dans ces moments là qu'Emmett était extrêmement effrayant, pourtant la je fus ravie de le savoir prêt de moi pour me venir en aide si besoin. Je regardais l'homme avec suffisance pour donner un signal de malveillance espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, mais il continua à avancer vers moi, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Savez vous pour qui je travaille ?

- Non, et sincèrement je m'en fiche complètement.

- Pourtant vous êtes très convoitée par mon patron miss Isabella.

Un frisson parcouru mon échine et je me sentis défaillir.

- Edward va être ravi lorsqu'il apprendra que je vous ai trouvé.

Les choses se passèrent très vite. A peine avait il fini sa phrase que j'avais dégainée mon arme et que sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, prise d'un violent instinct de survie et de peur, je venais de transpercer l'homme. Enfin c'est ce que je cru, mais lorsqu'il se releva avec un immense sourire aux lèvres je compris que j'avais seulement déchiré sa peau au niveau de l'aisselle, rien de mortel, peut-être un peu douloureux à la rigueur, mais il ne sembla rien sentir. Il dégaina aussi son épée. Alors qu'il me fonçai dessus j'eu juste le temps de me baisser pour esquiver le coup qui était dirigé vers mon coeur, au lieu de ça, je sentis une vive douleur sur mon épaule et je compris que je n'avais pas bien esquiver. Mais je ne me souciais pas plus longtemps de la douleur, je n'en avais pas l'occasion qu'il contra-attaquait déjà. Esquivant à nouveau le coup qu'il voulut m'infliger, je vis passer l'occasion parfaite de le déstabiliser, lorsqu'en voulant m'attaquer une troisième fois par dessus, il laissa à découvert sa jambe gauche. Ni une ni deux, je plongeai mon épée dans sa cuisse avec le plus de force possible vu la position presque qu'accroupie dans laquelle j'étais. Le bruit répugnant de l'os qui cède sous la pression de mon coup me donna presque le tournis, pourtant je ne lâchais rien. Au lieu de ça j'esquivais un mouvement avec ma main droite et avec elle l'épée qui lentement tourna dans sa cuisse, faisant hurler de douleur mon adversaire. Me relevant promptement, je donnais un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui en eu le souffle coupé et qui s'écroula au sol. Reprenant en main mon arme, que j'avais lâchée pour administrer mon coup de pied, je sortis lentement cette dernière de la chair meurtrie de l'homme agonisant. Un mini geyser de sang s'extirpa à l'air libre, faisant pâlir de plus en plus mon adversaire, qui commença à frissonner et à perdre pied avec la réalité. L'attrapant par le col, je lui donnais une violente claque pour le faire revenir parmi nous. Si on ne le soignait pas immédiatement, il y resterait et il le savait.

- Sil vous plait, ne me tuez pas, j'ai une famille, s'apitoya l'homme en sueur. La haine me consuma à ces mots. Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour et je perdis le peu de self contrôle que j'avais encore.

- Moi aussi j'avais une famille, une vie qui me convenais et j'en suis où maintenant ? J'ai du fuir loin de là où je voulais être et je dois tuer des hommes pour sauver ma peau de peur de finir sur le bucher, hurlais-je à ses oreilles, ce qui eu le don de l'étourdir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Regarde bien ce visage, fis-je en retirant ma perruque, laissant ainsi tomber mes longues boucles brunes en cascade. Regarde moi bien, parce que je serais la dernière personne que tu verras avant de trépasser dans les enfers déclarais-je implacable, froide et sans pitié. La peur se peignit sur son visage et le plaisir que j'en ressentis fut intense. Cette peur que je suscitais en lui me donnai la sensation d'être puissante et invincible. J'avais tant de haine et de chagrin refoulait que rien d'autre ne comptait que cette victoire de soumission que je venais de gagner.

- Pitié mademoiselle, ne me tuez pas gémit il au bord des larmes.

- Tu as voulu joué les durs mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les merdeux alcooliques dans ton genre, qui se saoulent la gueule et frappent leur femme. Vous aviez raison de me pourchasser, rigolais sadiquement, plus vous serez nombreux plus je ferai couler du sang. La terreur le paralysait totalement, et c'est sur cette image que j'enfonçais mon épée en plein dans son crâne, faisant exploser son cerveau sous l'effet du choc frontal. Il ne bougea plus, son visage était méconnaissable car fendu en deux. Le silence qui suivit fut agréable reposant. Et je ne prenais pas la mesure de ce que je venais de faire, pour le moment dans mon fort intérieur, seul régnait le calme et le soulagement d'avoir réussi à gagner cette mini bataille. Plus jamais je ne fuirais et j'allais mener sur le front une armée. Oui j'allais me battre, nous allions tous nous battre. Toute cette situation devait cesser. Oui le sang coulerait pour que justice soit rendu. C'était le prix pour la liberté. Et j'étais prête à endosser de nombreux crimes, et de voir de nombreux visages torturés comme celui de ma victime qui gisait sous mon corps encore tendu pour accéder à cette liberté.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité présente. Emmett me regarda d'une manière étrange. Il devait être choqué de voir à quel point sous la jeune femme douce et courageuse que j'étais, régner une telle colère. A vrai dire moi même je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'une telle cruauté. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas coupable, mon acte reflétait seulement le désespoir et le stresse qui m'habitait depuis deux mois.

- Bella est ce que ça va ?

J'inspirai un bon coup laissant passer l'air dans mes poumons afin de me vider un peu la tête par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Manoeuvre qui s'avéra inutile.

- Oui je vais bien.

- Tu saignes ?

- Ce n'est rien. En effet seule la haine subsistait dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la douleur. Elle avait suffisamment régner d'ailleurs.

- Tu t'en es parfaitement bien sortie, je venais à ta rescousse que déjà il était à terre. Je ne pensais pas que nos exercices avaient portés leur fruit aussi vite.

Lorsque je détaillais le visage d'Emmett de plus près, après ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne vis pas le choc auquel je m'étais attendu, non il était simplement … fier ? En tout cas il me souriait de toutes ces dents. Seul un véritable ami pouvait réagir de cette manière après ce que je venais de faire. Nous étions complice, frère d'arme à cet instant. Un sourire se peignit finalement sur mon visage figé par la colère.

- Merci Emmett.

- La question c'est qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? On a un cadavre sur les bras. On en fait quoi ?

Ca c'est une chose à laquelle je n'avais absolument pas réfléchi lorsque j'avais agi. Que faire maintenant ?

- Il va falloir partir maintenant. Va chercher les autres en quatrième vitesse, on va juste placer le corps dans un box vide, les gens n'auront pas l'idée d'aller là où ils n'y a pas de chevaux. Au pire si quelqu'un le voit avant que vous soyez revenu je feindrai l'innocence. Mais fait très vite. Aides moi juste à déplacé ce cul terreux.

- D'accord. Une fois fait, il me regarda un instant puis parti à très vive allure de l'écurie. Me retrouvant seule dans l'écurie à présent, je ne ressentis bizarrement aucune peur. Je devais encore être sous l'adrénaline du moment. Finissant de préparer les chevaux, je commençai à les sortir de leur boxe, lorsqu'un homme poussa la porte des écuries pour entrer.

- Robert ? fit-il nonchalamment. Je me souvins à cet instant précis que je n'avais pas remis ma perruque. Ce devait être l'ami de l'homme que j'avais tué, même si lui semblait particulièrement jeune par rapport à ma victime. Il devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était plus jeune donc plus vif et ainsi plus difficile à toucher que son congénère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le mien que je vis vraiment à quel point il était beau. Je le vis frémir un instant et il sembla comme totalement perdu lorsqu'il m'observa en détail. Il ne parlait pas et continuais à me fixer avec un intensité si forte que je due détourner le regard. Si je m'en tenais aux rumeurs et au portait qu'Emmett m'avait dépeins, l'homme qui était devant moi n'était autre que le porc d'Edward Mctown. Savait-il que j'étais sa cible ? Au lieu d'avoir peur, une autre bouffé de rage m'envahit me faisant oublier la beauté de cet homme qui n'avait rien d'un porc mais qui ressemblait plus à Apollon.

- La vue vous plait peut-être ? fis-je hargneuse la main prêt de mon épée. Subtilement j'adopté une position défensive, attendant qu'il riposte où même qu'il m'attaque. J'étais prête.

- Heu, je … il se racla la gorge puis repris contenance. Il me parla sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je cherche mon ami et je suis étonné de vous voir vous et non pas lui.

- N'avais vous jamais eu l'occasion de voir une femme dans une écurie ? répondis-je ironiquement.

- Si mais disons qu'il m'avait dit qu'il serait à l'écurie et le fait qu'il n'y soit pas m'étonne. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi vous sortez autant de chevaux puisque vous êtes seule. Attendez vous du monde ? Vous semblez pressée ? Une urgence peut-être ? Son ton était dur froid, mais je notais qu'il ne me regardait pas en parlant. Etait-il dégouté en me voyant ? Tant mieux vu que je serais la dernière qu'il verra avant de mourir sous mon épée aiguisée. Je notais aussi qu'il avança vers moi beaucoup trop rapidement à mon gout.

- Comment vous appelez vous? demanda t'il toujours en avançant vers moi.

Je dégainais mon arme, il parut surpris un instant et écarquilla les yeux ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Je me jetais alors sur lui profitant de sa surprise pour l'attaquer et le tuer. Au dernier moment il disparut de mon champ de vision et je sentis deux mains puissantes m'attraper les deux bras pour me plaquer contre son corps. Il était vif et agile et m'avait désarçonnée en même pas quelques secondes.

- Vous semblez être énervée contre moi ? Je suppose que du peu que je connais de vous, j'ai entre mes mains celle qui hante mon esprit depuis le 1er janvier. Celle qui m'a échappé pendant tant de temps, qui m'a fait tourné en bourrique en me faisant aller vers l'ouest alors que vous alliez au sud ? Est-ce bien vous Isabella d'Amesbury ? Je le sentis me collais encore plus contre lui. D'un geste vif il fit tomber mon épée et me retourna dans la foulée pour que je lui fasse face. Il me détailla à nouveau avec beaucoup trop d'intensité et je sentis ses mains me serraient encore plus les bras, me faisant presque mal. Sa respiration devint saccadée et je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Peut-être que je ne le dégoutais pas mais qu'au contraire je lui plaisais beaucoup. Jouant de tous mes charmes qui étaient à ma disposition, je tentais de lui faire un regard mi apeuré mi envouté histoire de lui donnait la chance de croire qu'il me faisait craquer et déclarai la voix tremblante.

- Mr Mctown je vous en supplie laissez moi partir, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous en pris.

Il me regarda avec un regard presque torturé, il semblait hésiter. Je devais donc battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

- Mr ayez pitié, j'ai tellement peur, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas finir sur un bucher léchée par les flammes de l'enfer.

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir Isabella. Je ne peux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas où vous ne voulez pas Mr Mctown ? fis-je plus violemment cette fois-ci.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Mr laissez moi partir je vous en pris, suppliais-je de ma voix la plus innocente possible

Sa prise sur moi se fit moins sentir. Il me regarda et je vis une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux. Dans une autre situation il m'aurait transpercé et je serais tombé sous le charme dans l'instant. Mais là ma vie était en jeu et rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi que de mettre le plus distance possible entre lui et moi. Très brusquement il me fis rentré dans un box et me plaqua contre un mur et vint ensuite se collait à moi. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et sa tête plongea au creux de mon cou juste au niveau de mon oreille.

- Je vais vous laissez partir Isabella, mais ne croyez pas que tout ceci est fini, j'ai des moyens, je vous poursuivrez jusqu'au bout du monde et je vous retrouverez Isabella. Soyez en sur. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.

Je ne trouvai rien à dire à ça. Je savais qu'il avait des moyens. Moi je n'étais que de haine. Sa main qui était sur mon visage se mit à caresser ma peau très doucement.

- Je ne vous laisserez jamais Isabella. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, chuchota t'il à mon oreille, créant des frissons lorsque le vent de son haleine effleura ma peau.

Il inspira avec force l'odeur de ma peau, puis je le sentis s'éloigner de moi. Ne demandant pas mon reste je me précipitais hors de la stalle juste au moment où mes amis entrèrent.

- Vite ne perdons pas un instant, cria Emmett, il ne s'agit pas de sauver les apparences, ils sont tous là, toute la garde de ce chien de Mctown.

Lorsque je me tournai pour voir Edward, il avait disparut. Il est franchement rapide eus-je le temps de penser en montant avec la souplesse, que l'habitude m'avait fait acquérir, sur la selle de mon cheval.

Sans aucune cérémonie, nous nous précipitâmes hors de l'écurie au grand galop. Je vis à la lumière du jour qu'en effet il y avait des hommes d'armes partout. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Les femmes cherchaient, paniquées leurs enfants qu'elles avaient perdus dans la foule et la cohue. Les marchands tentaient de protéger leurs devantures qui étaient prises d'assaut par les hommes de Mctown. Des cris et des pleurs, voilà ce que je retenais en fonçant à toutes allures dans une grande allée qui nous conduirait bientôt aux abords de la ville. Mon coeur palpitait dans ma cage thoracique. Je me sentais oppressée. Il fallait qu'on parvienne à sortir de cette fichue ville. Comment ont ils pu arriver si rapidement ? me dis-je consternée. Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour lorsqu'en me retournant, je vis que quelques cavaliers nous suivaient. Sept si j'avais bien compté. Nous étions en infériorité numérique. Qu'à ce la ne tienne je me battrais jusqu'à la mort contre ces chiens.

- A la sortie de la ville, partez tous les quatre vers la droite, moi je pars sur la gauche, hurla Emmett.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Alice éberluée.

- Fais moi confiance. J'ai un plan.

- Si tu souhaites mourir je t'en empêcherai pas tu sais. Désolée si tu t'attendais à ce que je te supplie de rester à nos côté, ironisa Alice, ce qui fit rire Emmett et moi même. On avait tellement été sous pression que lorsque que nous étions en danger de mort on arrivait à trouver un moyen de se faire rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice tu succomberas à mon charme. Mais je ne te garantis pas une réciprocité. Mon coeur à été dérobé depuis peu.

Alice ne comprit pas ce qu'il insinuait par là, moi si. Rosalie. Emmett n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de la revoir.

Nous arrivions aux frontières de la ville. Je ne savais pas quel était le plan d'Emmett, mais j'espérais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque la route laissa place à l'immense étendue de la plaine qui succédait à la ville, nous nous séparâmes comme convenu. Lorsque je me retournais Emmett avait deux poursuivants à ses trousses. Ce qui signifiait que nous étions quatre contre cinq, le match était donc plus équitable.

- Ecoutez bien, fis-je en haussant très fort le ton pour me faire entendre sous les pas des chevaux au galop. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de fatiguer les chevaux. Il doivent tenir pour encore très longtemps, il ne s'agit pas de les abimer, ils faut les privilégier car le boulot est plus pour eux que pour nous. Nous allons devoir riposter. Nous allons encercler nos ennemis et pour ça il faut que Bomao et Alice vous effectuiez un virage très serré sur la droite, et que Tuka et moi même faisions la même chose de l'autre côté. Cela donnera un effet de surprise. Nous nous sommes beaucoup entrainé nous sommes prêt pour ça. Bomao prend ta lance et envoie la à l'instant même où tu as effectué ton virage. Tuka fais la même chose et ne vous ratez pas. Ils seront immédiatement en d'infériorité numérique si vous réussissez, ce qui jouera en notre faveur. Etes vous prêt ? hurlais-je.

- Oui firent-ils unanime, concentrés sur leur objectif.

- Alors maintenant, criais-je alors que chacun manoeuvrai, pour exécuter mes ordres

Rapidement nous fîmes face à nos adversaires qui furent évidement très surpris. Comme prévu deux hommes tombèrent sous les lancers parfait de Bomao et Tuka. La chasse du lion dans leur pays d'origine les avaient rendus très habiles dans cet exercice. Je pris mon épée en main et me penché vertigineusement dans le vide alors qu'un cavalier arrivait à toute l'allure sur moi. Au dernier instant je fis piller mon cheval ce qui me fit faire un virage de 90 degrés avant d'être expédiée dans les airs pour plonger droit sur l'homme en lui administrant un coup mortel dans la poitrine. Sous le choc de mon poids et de la blessure, l'homme s'écroula et tomba avec moi de son cheval. M'accrochant de toutes mes forces à lui, il absorba le choc sur le dos, me permettant à moi de n'être que simplement bousculée. Après de nombreux roulés-boulés, je finis par m'arrêter. L'homme à côté de moi n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Alors que je me relevais un autre cavalier me fonçait droit dessus en hurlant sa haine. Je me positionnais dans une posture défensive. Je savais parfaitement que je ne toucherais jamais l'homme sur son cheval lancé au grand galop et que si je tentai de l'attaquer lui, il aurait l'avantage de la hauteur. Alors je me concentrer sur sa monture. Si elle était blessée il perdrait cet avantage. Respectant mon idée j'attendis suffisamment longtemps pour que le destrier soit assez proche de moi et sans état d'âme je pris mon élan et administrais un violent coup d'épée qui percuta directement le poitrail du cheval. Avec les muscles déchirés, la monture perdit son équilibre en un instant et s'effondra au sol tout en entrainant son cavalier dans la chute. La seconde d'après, alors que l'homme reprenait ses esprits difficilement, je ne lui laissai aucune chance et avec toute la haine que j'avais en moi, je le décapitais. Sa tête s'écroula seule, alors que son corps me faisait encore face. N'ayant pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps le spectacle j'entendais déjà un autre cheval s'approchait rapidement de moi. C'étaient-ils passés le mot pour m'attaquer moi ? J'étais quand même pas la seule. Alors que j'allais m'apprêter à ré-attaquer, je vis qu'il s'agissait simplement d'Emmett, qui me regardait avec un léger sourire en coin. Une fois sa monture arrivait à mon niveau, il se mit à parler.

- Et bien Isabella, tu m'épates aujourd'hui tu as tué trois hommes entrainés avec une facilité déconcertante. On te croirait taillée pour ça ma parole.

Ignorant sa remarque, je lui demandais s'il avait tué les deux autres hommes qui le poursuivaient.

- Je les ai achevé avant même que vous n'effectuiez votre démarche j'ai assisté à touet la scène. Par contre un des sept cavaliers s'est enfuis dans la forêt, par là je crois, fit-il en me désignant un pan des bois.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas poursuivit ? demandais-je condescendante.

- Tuka s'en charge à l'heure actuelle.

- Ah.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot Bella, vraiment. Je ne te penser pas si combative dans le fond.

- Je ne suis pas combative Emmett, je le suis devenue.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir, avant qu'il y est d'autres sbires qui ne viennent se frotter à nous.

- On va d'abord partir à la recherche de Tuka. Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser y aller seul.

- Alice avait besoin d'aide elle s'est blessée. Rien de grave je te rassure, m'assura t'il alors que je cherchai mon amie des yeux. Elle s'est juste tordu le poignet, elle s'en remettra, mais dans le feu de l'action elle s'est retrouvée dans une sale posture.

- Je vais aller regarder son poignet lorsque nous serons à l'abris. Dit à Alice et à Bomao de retourner à notre point de rendez vous, je vais chercher ma monture en attendant.

- Bien.

Je n'eu pas à marcher très longtemps. Mon fidèle étalon, revenait déjà vers moi, une fois qu'il eu senti que le danger était écarté. Lorsque je fus en selle, Emmett était de retour. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Alice et Bomao partirent au trot dans la direction opposée que nous allions emprunter pour retrouver Tuka.

- Aller dépêchons, fis-je en proie à une espèce de vertige malsain non pas due aux effets de l'adrénaline après le combat mais à une étrange sensation qui s'insinuait lentement en moi, me donnant l'impression que je n'aimais pas ce qui allait arriver dans peu de temps.

- J'ai un mauvais présage Emmett, vous auriez vraiment pas due laisser Tuka y aller seul. Il connait pas les environs, ni nous tu me diras, mais il s'est retrouvé seul et il était encore affaibli par sa maladie. Toi ou Bomao aurait due l'accompagner.

- Ne commençons pas à parler de malheurs Isabella, jusqu'à présent nous nous en sommes très bien sortis.

- Jusqu'à présent nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés Emmett. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne doit plus se reproduire, aucun de nous ne doit se retrouver seul c'est une règle qu'on a établit dès le début, et c'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il fallait baissé la garde. L'union à toujours fait notre force, et là j'ai vraiment une sale impression.

Effectivement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche nous trouvâmes Tuka. Il gisait au sol, une flaque de sang régnant à ses côtés. Ses yeux grand ouverts s'étaient congestionnés dans leur orbite, ne laissa qu'à son visage une expression de douleur et de crainte. Autant sur l'homme de l'écurie cette image m'avait plu, autant là elle m'avait profondément blessée. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je descendis de mon cheval pour ramasser le corps de mon ami défunt afin de lui apporter plus tard les funérailles convenables qu'il était en droit de recevoir. Emmett m'aida sans un mot. Il s'était tout comme moi attaché à ces nègres qu'il avait appris à respecté comme n'importe quel autre homme de couleur blanche. Il nous avait beaucoup aidé, et nous n'avions pas été là lorsque lui s'était retrouvé dans une position fatale. Je me sentais coupable et indigne. Il était mort pour nous. Tout comme Jasper et Jacob. Ma haine ne fit que s'accentuer encore plus. Mes envies de meurtres se décuplèrent au point que je voyais rouge. J'aurai due étriper ce porc de Mctown. Tu veux me chercher Edward, t'inquiètes pas, tu me trouveras et avec moi le commencement de ta lente et douloureuse fin.

- Emmett, nous allons cesser de fuir. Nous allons nous battre à présent. Nous allons traquer toutes les réfugiés dans notre situation et nous allons détruire nos ennemis afin de pouvoir être à nouveau libre. Nos poursuivants veulent la gloire, ils se heurteront à la mort, j'en fais le serment.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Faites le moi savoir en laissant des reviews ! Comme promis le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward après sa rencontre avec Bella.

Gros bisous. A très bientôt.


	12. Chapter 13

Bonjour a tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez pour vous reviews, même si j'en espère toujours un peu plus pour savoir si cette histoire plait à tous ceux qui me lisent.

_Béatrice_ comme toujours merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews me font à chaque fois très plaisir.

Comme promis, voici une petit chapitre, vue par Edward. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme toujours. Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Je venais de tuer le nègre qui avait cru pouvoir m'avoir si facilement. J'avoue qu'il était tout de même coriace mais il n'avait pas fait long feu. Lorsque j'avais entendu d'autres cavaliers arrivaient, je m'étais caché derrière un arbuste. Mon coeur avait bondit lorsque j'avais vu miss Isabella faire son apparition auprès de l'homme que j'avais aperçu aux écuries. Il était sacrément baraqué et semblait profondément désolé, de la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Mais je ne me concentrais que très peu de temps sur lui préférant nettement observé la jeune femme que je devais tuée.

Je l'avais vu abattre deux de mes hommes avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait eu une parfaite maitrise d'elle lorsque sans hésitation elle avait habilement tranché la tête d'un de mes hommes. Elle montait extrêmement bien à cheval et je n'avais que rarement vu quelqu'un agir aussi souplement surtout sur l'énorme bête qu'elle montait. Aussi insensé fusse t'il je m'étais inquiété lorsque dans une de ses acrobaties elle s'était jetée sur son ennemi en plein galop. J'avais eu peur qu'elle se blesse et je m'étais sentie extrêmement soulagée lorsqu'elle s'était relevée sans peine. J'aurai voulu hurler à mon homme d'arme qui lui fonçait dessus de ne rien en faire, mais pareille elle avait maitrisé la situation du début à la fin.

Je n'avais guerre pu voir plus lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que l'un de ses alliés c'était lancé, par une absurde inconscience, à ma poursuite. Au galop, je n'avais pas réussi à me sortir de la tête cette fille. La jeune femme douce que j'avais tenu dans mes mains m'avait semblait si fragile que je n'avais par je ne sais quelle folie, pu la garder. Je me l'étais imaginé sur un bucher hurlant de douleur un son qui ne passait pas les barrières de la foule enragée qui elle hurlait de joie devant sa souffrance. Rien qu'à cette image, mon ventre s'était tordu de douleur.

Je repensais au moment où en cherchant Robert, j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Je m'étais senti comme une enfant vulnérable qui voyait une reine majestueuse le regarder avec mépris parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Elle m'avait impressionné. Elle me fasciné. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu une femme d'une telle beauté. Aphrodite aurait fait pale figure devant sa magnificence. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je m'étais mis à transpirer et à avoir les mains moites. J'avais bafouillé parce que je n'avais pas encore pu reprendre mes esprits lorsqu'elle m'avait interpellé froidement de sa voix angélique. Ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin et long, sa lèvre inférieure plus pulpeuse que la lèvre supérieure, son menton droit, ses magnifiques boucles brunes tombant jusqu'à ses hanches créant des vagues qui donnaient l'effet qu'ils étaient vivant et bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements, son teint laiteux légèrement rosé par la colère, tout reflétait la perfection. Je n'avais pu admirer son corps car elle m'avait apostrophé avant que je n'arrive à vriller mon regard plus bas et c'est seulement lors se son affrontement sur la plaine que j'avais pris conscience qu'elle portait des vêtements d'hommes, ne mettant absolument pas son corps en avantage, ce qui m'avait déçu.

Dans l'écurie, j'avais compris presque d'instinct qu'elle était celle qui m'avait piégé à plusieurs reprises. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait aussi piégé dans l'écurie car je n'aurais jamais cru que sous l'image de la jeune femme douce qu'elle m'avait montré, se cachait une véritable diablesse aussi adroite et que gracieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre. A croire qu'elle a fait ça tout sa vie ! Quand je repensais au cet échange dans l'écurie et à la manière dont je m'étais comporté avec elle, elle avait du comprendre qu'elle m'avait plu au delà du raisonnable. Je me sentais à la fois faible et fort devant elle. Faible parce qu'elle m'avait bouleversé sans le vouloir, et fort parce que j'étais jamais senti aussi vivant auparavant. Lorsque je l'avais eu près de moi, j'avais eu le plus grand des mal à cacher mon trouble, et l'avoir contre moi m'avait immédiatement aiguisé en tant qu'homme. Cependant mon désir croisant avait été grisé par son ton suppliant et ce que je devais faire d'elle. J'avais oublié l'espace de quelques instants qu'elle n'était pas une femme accessible. Elle devait mourir. Des milliers d'hommes à mon oncle la chercher pour la faire condamnée, elle et son amie. Et pourtant je l'avais laissé filée. Elle était celle qui devait faire ma richesse. Sa mort devait faire de moi l'un des hommes les plus puissants des treize colonies. Comment avais-je pu la laisser partir ? Pourtant même si j'étais en colère contre moi face à ma faiblesse, je ne m'imaginais pas la voir entre les mains de mes hommes, qui avant de l'emmener au tribunal aurait abusé d'elle sur tous les plans. Rien que cette pensée me fit frémir d'horreur. Comment pouvait-elle me faire autant d'effet alors je ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois ? Comment pouvais-je me préoccupé de son sort alors qu'elle m'avait trompé à maintes reprises ? Je me sentais comme déposséder de moi même. J'avais la sensation de ne plus m'appartenir mais de lui appartenir corps et âme à elle et elle seule. Mon corps la voulait elle et aucune autre. Et mon esprit me dictait de ne pas l'épargner que j'aurais des milliers d'autres femmes à mes pieds grâce à elle., que je serais riche et invincible. Pourtant aujourd'hui, planté comme un imbécile derrière mon arbuste, tout ceci me semblait bien fade face à l'attraction qu'elle exercé sur moi. Etait elle réellement une sorcière ? Jusqu'à présent je m'étais dit que c'était qu'une fille tout à fait banale juste un peu plus malignes que les autres et qui avait un sacré instinct de survie mais qui finirait par faire mon bonheur par sa mort.

Aujourd'hui, je me sentais empreint à une toute autre vision de cette femme merveilleusement belle. M'avait elle jeté un sort ? Je n'en savais absolument rien mais je me sentais comme changé. Je voulais la protéger et je ne voulais plus sa mort. D'ailleurs l'imaginer morte me fit si mal, que je ne m'imaginais même vivre en ne la sachant plus de ce monde. Mais comment pouvais-je pensé ainsi ? Qu'est qui était entrain de m'arriver ? Elle était mon ennemie, celle que je devais supprimer pourquoi fallait-il que je me laisse avoir par la seule femme qui m'était totalement interdite ? Peut-être était-ce simplement un désir sexuel très ardent qu'il fallait que j'assouvisse. Même si je doutais de cette théorie, ça me réconfortait de croire que je n'étais qu'un homme qui avait simplement des fantasmes sexuels sur une splendide femme et que l'impossibilité de l'avoir me rendait juste un peu tendu. Je refusais de croire que c'était autre chose. D'ailleurs ce n'était rien d'autre.

Lorsque je sortis de ma cachette après avoir vérifié que j'étais bien seul, je respirais un bon coup et reparti en direction de la ville. Bien sur mon esprit perfide se posa immédiatement la question de savoir quand est-ce que je la reverrais. Je devais mettre de la distance entre elle et moi, pour mon bien psychique mais je voulais encore l'avoir dans mes bras pour ne jamais la lâcher. Ma parole je n'allais pas arrêter de divaguer ainsi à la fin ?

- Reprends toi Edward, me chuchotais-je avec conviction cependant. Et puis c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envoyé mon fidèle serviteur pour les suivre à la trace, une fois en dehors des écuries lorsque les cinq fugitifs s'étaient enfuis de la ville. Il était discret, il vient de la savane et de son pays on chasse le lion, alors il a su mettre en pratique ces talents de chasseur. Parfois je m'étonnais de ma spontanéité, peut-être était-ce cette fois ci dû au fait que dès l'instant où elle avait était éloigné de moi, j'avais voulu garder un oeil sur elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit je devais le suivre à la trace, de loin bien sur. J'avais établi depuis longtemps avec mes hommes mes plus fidèles mais aussi les plus proches, un système de reconnaissance pour savoir où était allé chacun. C'était une bonne manière de se retrouver rapidement s'il y avait un problème. L'idée était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il suffisait de planter un bâton dans le sol avec au bout une feuille éventrée et suivant la position de la pointe de la feuille, on savait qu'elle était la direction qu'avait emprunter celui qu'on cherchait. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un bâton avec une feuille éventrée sur le chemin cela signalait un changement de position et de trajectoire. Mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau bâton, on devait avancer tout droit. Une fois arrivée sur la plaine, où gisait les corps de mes alliées dont le sang stagnait sur le sol congelé, je trouvai rapidement le bâton qui devait m'indiquer quel route je devais prendre. Sortant ma boussole, je vis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sud-ouest. attrapant une des montures qui pâturait en retrait du carnage, je m'élançais en direction de la ville afin d'aller récupérer mes hommes.

James fut le premier à répondre présent et il trouva rapidement Laurent. William mon plus proche ami, s'était finalement joint a moi dans cette expédition lorsque nous avions fait fausse route Springfield et que je lui avait proposé de gros avantages pécuniaires s'il m'accompagnait. A nous quatre nous partîmes rapidement avant que le soleil ne se couche. J'avais précisé à ma garde de lever le camp et de me suivre dans trois jours histoire que mes hommes se reposent et s'amusent. James aurait voulu en être de la partie, mais je l'avais rapidement remis à sa place. Un messager que j'emmenai avec moi était chargé de faire transmettre les messages. Si j'avais emmené toute mon armé, il n'y aurait eu aucune discrétion, or le but et d'attraper les fugitifs. Telle était ma maison, j'avais failli une fois je ne m'y laisserai pas prendre une seconde fois. Cette femme ne valait pas la vie de pacha qui m'attendait, en la faisant exécuté. Je la ferais mienne sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus aucun désir pour elle.

Car il ne pouvait en aller autrement. Edward Mctown, ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer une femme aussi dangereuse qu'Isabella d'Amesbury. Pour cela il devait l'éliminer et il le savait.

* * *

Chapitre court je sais mais je fais des PDV d'Edward pour vous faire plaisir, car pour le moment, le gros de l'histoire se passe du côté de Bella. Vous inquiétez pas dans quelques chapitres, les PDV d'Edward seront beaucoup plus présent pour la simple et bonne raison que l'histoire va beaucoup s'axer sur lui et ses décisions comme vous vous en doutez. J'hésite encore avec faire d'autre PDV des autres personnages. Pour le moment la question n'a pas trop d'importance mais elle trouvera tout son sens au fil de l'histoire qui pour le moment commence vraiment à prendre forme mais ce n'est que le début.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Gros bisous et à très bientôt.

P.S: je vais bientôt commencer une autre histoire qui est en cours de rédaction. Je vous invite donc à venir faire un tour pour lire ce que je vous porpose en parallèle de cette histoire. Gros bisous.


	13. Chapter 14

Trois mois plus tard.

Nous avions rejoins Rosalie à l'heure convenue, le jour où Mctown avait tué Tuka. Nous avions transportés sa dépouille et avions célébrés des obsèques dans les règles. Personne ne saurait où il avait été enterré. Voué à solitude. Mais au moins, Tuka ne pourrirait pas en enfer, sort réservé à tous ceux qui ne recevaient pas une cérémonie bénite par un prête.

Nous avions repris notre longue route, j'avais perdu tout sens de localisation en fait je m'en fichais pas mal, mon seul but était de retrouver des rebelles qui comme nous, comptaient menés une révolution contre cette vague de répression qui régnait depuis six mois déjà. Des bourgades minuscules aussi insignifiantes que notre troupe au début, jusqu'aux villes aussi grandes que l'armée de Mctown, nous passions partout et avions à ce jour récoltés plus de quatre milles rebelles. L'armé de Gustave Mctown dirigé par son bougre de neveu comptait plus de seize milles hommes. Nous étions largement en infériorité numérique, mais chaque jour qui s'écoulait nous ramené plus de gens de notre côté. La rumeur d'une armée rebelle s'était propagée un peu partout. au début deux ou trois courageux venaient à notre rencontre pour vérifier de l'authenticité de cette rumeur, mais les deux premières semaines passées après le drame de Virginia Beach, le nombre s'était multiplié par 10. Aujourd'hui, les arrivants étaient en masse tous armés de leur faible moyens, mais l'important n'étais plus d'avoir une armée sophistiquée. Aujourd'hui nous nous réunissons pour survivre et s'unir afin d'être aussi fort que cette armée qui décime chaque jour beaucoup trop d'innocents. Demain nous nous battrons avec nos tripes face à la mort qui nous attendra tous. Nous avions remontés au nord et avions installés un campement dans la forêt. Non loin de la route où régulièrement nous tendions des embuscades aux hommes riches que nous dépouillons. Personnellement leur argent ne m'intéressais pas mais pour beaucoup de mes compatriotes après cette guerre c'est la famine qui les attendraient. Les paysans avaient fuis leurs chants qui attendaient d'être cultivés. Cette année la récolte serait très faible et l'hivers prochain serait encore plus rude pour tout le monde. Les gens qui survivraient à cette guerre se préparaient déjà depuis un mois.

Nous étions au mois de mai et les beaux jours recommençaient à faire leur apparition. J'avais donc abandonné mon lourd mentaux de fourrure sur la selle de mon cheval au profit d'une camisole légère et suffisamment ample pour ne pas laissé distingué aucune forme de mon corps. Il devait être 16h et j'avais chaud, je voulais me détendre près d'un petit étang que j'avais découvert récemment à deux kilomètres du campement. Je regardais dans les alentours et cherchais mon amie Alice. Je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne mais quand je la trouvai finalement elle était en compagnie d'une jeune homme. Préférant ne pas la déranger alors qu'elle semblait bien avec lui puisqu'elle rigolait, je partis sans elle. Je prévins Emmett que j'étais à deux kilomètres à l'ouest et que si j'étais pas de retour dans deux heures qu'il vienne me chercher. J'étais contente qu'Alice s'ouvre enfin à d'autres hommes et j'espérais qu'elle trouve son bonheur dans l'un des beaux partisans de la jeunesse actuelle. C'était une belle fille, et elle plaisait, elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à se complaire avec sa beauté dans les jeux de la séduction avec des hommes. Elle avait passé un cap ces derniers temps. Ces yeux étaient moins dans le vide, elle s'animait beaucoup plus comme à l'époque où je la connaissais avant son internement, elle semblait à nouveau profiter de la vie et j'étais ravie pour elle.

Une fois arrivée près du lieu de ma convoitise je mis pied à terre. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air dans mes poumons et commençais à avancer aussi discrètement que possible à travers les hautes fougère. Le lieu en question était une petite clairière qui recelait une mini cascade d'ou s'écoulait tranquillement l'eau fraiche de la montagne lointaine. Cependant elle stagnait légèrement pile au niveau de cette ouverture minime dans la forêt. De nombreuses fleurs éclose annonciatrices d'un printemps excellent parsemaient l'herbe verte ajoutant des touches de couleurs diverses au paysage déjà parfait. Les rayons de soleil berçaient les lieux d'une douce lumière réconfortante qui chauffait la terre jadis gelé où je me plaisais à m'allonger après m'être baigner dans l'eau froide. La discrétion des lieux était avant tout due au fait qu'ils étaient cachés par des rochers imposants qui défiaient les arbres de l'autre côté de la clairière. Je me sentais chez moi dans cette clairière qui semblait si pure. Ecartant les fougères qui obstruaient mon passage je sortis finalement de la pénombre pour me retrouver plongé dans la clarté des lieux. Fermant les yeux, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect puis m'avançais jusqu'au mini étang. Je commençai à me déshabiller, retirant un à un mes vêtements. Je décrochais aussi ma perruque et laissé tomber ma chevelure brune à l'air libre. Il me manquait de ne pas sentir mes cheveux vire-voletait au grès du vent dans mon dos. Il me manquait de ne plus toucher ces longs filaments soyeux qui s'illuminaient au soleil. Retirement les derniers obstacles avant de me retrouver entièrement nue, je me laissai délicatement allé dans l'étang. L'eau froid sur ma peau laiteuse créa un contraste tout à fait fascinant et lorsque l'eau recouvra mon corps jusqu'à la taille, je plongeai dans les abysses de l'étang. J'adorais la sensation de solitude qui me gagnais lorsque j'étais sous l'eau. Parfois je voudrais ne pas avoir besoin d'oxygène juste pour passer des heures sous la surface à regarder ce qui se passe dehors et à l'intérieur. Observer ce monde aquatique que nous les hommes connaissions si mal. Mais l'air me manqua et je due me résoudre à retourner à la surface. Nageant un peu, je finis par sortir plus par envie de sentir la chaleur des lieux envahir ma peau plutôt que par la froideur de l'eau. L'hivers avait été si rude que nous avions tous développé une résistance au froid. Je parle pour ceux qui avaient survécus, car beaucoup avaient été victime du froid qui avait frappé les treize colonies de manière très virulente. Ne prenant pas la peine de me rhabiller, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe tendre et laissai mon corps se détendre sous les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. J'avais très envie de rester là et de dormir out ce que j'avais comme heures de sommeils en moins sur mon cadran mais je devais resté éveillée car le danger pouvait être partout. D'ailleurs un bruit d'herbes sèches qui crac retentit, je me redressai d'un bond, puis vit qu'il s'agissait de mon cheval qui était entré à son tour dans la clairière, me relaxant à nouveau, je me laissai retomber sur le lit moelleux qu'offrait la nature. Mon cheval broutait près de moi et je l'écoutais attentivement mastiquer l'herbe dans sa bouche. Grave erreur que je reconnu lorsqu'un poids s'écrasa avec violence sur mon corps. Je rouvris instantanément les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec un homme qui n'appartenait pas à mon campement. Ce devait être un vagabond. Il s'appuya sur mon corps m'empêchant tout mouvement. Le sourire sadique qu'il affichait m'annonçais déjà la couleur de se qui aller suivre. Je tentai de bouger dans tous les sens mais sa force était incomparablement supérieure à la mienne. Il avait un rictus mauvais et ses yeux n'était que cruauté. Sa tignasse blonde et désordonné était ramené en arrière. Il était très franchement laid. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Cet homme allait prendre ma virginité et vu la violence avec laquelle il bougeait au dessus de moi, cela me donnais un aperçu de ce que ça risquer d'être après. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fais plus attention. Je venais ici régulièrement et jamais on ne m'avais trouvé.

- Alors Isabella, je vois que tu prends du bon temps.

- Lâches moi, espèce de

- Allons Isabella ne sois pas vulgaire. Je me disais que moi aussi je pouvais prendre mon pied ici. Avec Edward on vient régulièrement ici et on t'observe mais le bougre ne m'a jamais laissé t'approcher. Vu qu'aujourd'hui il n'est pas là, je vais me faire un malin plaisir de m'occuper de toi.

Il était de la bande d'Edward ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient pas loin de nous et nous ne le savions même pas. Nous étions mal organisés.

- Tu risques de le regretter.

- Au je ne crois pas, vu comment je vais te prendre, je ne peux qu'adorer. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps et aujourd'hui enfin je vais te faire mienne. Il pressa fortement son sexe déjà tendu dans son pantalon contre mon sexe nu. J'étais répugné par ce contact mais je n'avais pas peur. Pas peur qu'il me viole. Je me doutais qu'après il comptait me tuer. Je devais attendre qu'il soit déconcentré par son désir ardent qu'il consumerait en moi pour esquisser un mouvement vers ma dague qui était à moins d'un mètre sous mes mouvements. Je ne voulais pas faire un geste qui lui indiquerait qu'il y a quelque chose de suspect. Il devait pensé que je ne ferais rien que gesticuler sous lui. Je devais attendre qu'il me dépucèle pour lui planter ma dague dans le crâne. Pour l'instant il était beaucoup attentifs à mes réactions. Il cherchait le piège. Je le voyais dans son regard.

- Ecoute j'ai toute une troupe de mercenaire qui savent que si je ne suis pas de retour dans très peu de temps ils viendront me chercher et tu n'auras aucun moyen de t'échapper.

- T'inquiètes pas ma petite, je vais être rapide. Associant les gestes à la parole, il déboutonna son pantalon à une vitesse incroyable. C'est là qu'aller commençais mon supplice. J'allais me sentir bafouée au delà de l'imaginable. Je me sentais déjà sale qu'il m'est vu nue, alors ces gestes très intimes me blessaient car ils n'était pas consentis pour moi. Je n'avais aucun désir.

Il posa ses gros doigts sales sur mon intimité et tenta de les introduire en moi.

- Bon dieu tu es tellement serrée que je vais avoir un mal de chien pour te pénétrer.

Je ne répondis pas. Aucun miracle appelé Emmett ne viendrait m'aider pas avant une bonne heure et demi du moins. L'homme au dessus de moi aurait fini depuis longtemps. Enfin je l'aurais tué avant de toutes les manières, mais il n'empêche que je serais sale et plus la même.

Il força l'entré avec ses doigts me faisant crié de douleur. Ce n'était que ses doigts. Je n'avais pas pensé à la douleur que je ressentirai lorsqu'il entrerai avec son sexe en moi. Il se redressa un instant montrant son imposante anatomie qui me fit blêmir. Il cracha dans sa main et je cru vomir lorsque je vis cette dernière se plongeait sur mon sexe. La semence de ses amygdales se répandit sur mon intimité et je fus si dégoutée quand il introduit deux de ses doigts mouillés en moi, que je fermais les yeux et tentai d'imaginer un autre homme à la place. Un homme beau qui pouvait me plaire. Malheureusement je n'avais aucun visage en tête digne de me déconcentrer de celui que je savais être entrain de me voler ma virginité. Puis après avoir parsemé sa salive en moi, il prit son sexe dans sa main droite, l'astiqua deux ou trois fois et se posta à mon entrée. Je le sentis forcer pour se fondre en moi et ainsi commença mon lent et douloureux calvaire. Au début je crus qu'il allait être doux car il ne força pas comme un taureau, il se stabilisa en moi alors que sa verge n'était qu'au début de son ascension.

- Regardes moi Isabella. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir voir ton beau regard. Je veux y lire la peur et le dégout que tu as pour moi. Je veux voir ta haine se déverser sur tes traits au fur et à mesure que je vais te prendre.

Je ne lui obéis pas et je sentis une douleur fulgurante s'abrase sur ma joue gauche. Le choc fut si violent que j'en fus étourdie un instant. Mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant. Plutôt mourir. Il attrapa un de mes seins et le pinça si fort que je cru m'évanouir. Il s'introduit plus en moi et à cet instant j'étais à deux doigts de mourir de honte. Cet homme me volait ma pureté.

- Ouvres les yeux ! cria t'il. Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux je vais aussi te prendre par ton jolie petit cul. Ne m'oblige pas à être violent Isabella. J'ai besoin de voir ta peur, je veux …

Je n'entendis plus rien, juste un liquide chaud coulait sur ma gorge et à la naissance de ma poitrine. Le poids de l'homme s'abattit totalement sur moi me coupant la respiration. Rouvrant les yeux instantanément je fus choqué de voir les yeux révulsés dans leur orbite de l'homme qui allait me violer. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et s'écrasait sur ma peau. Puis la vision d'horreur de l'homme aux traits dont l'agonie était visible disparut de mon champs de vision. Refermant mes jambes qui étaient encore écartées, je me redressai pour voir qui m'avait sauvé. Je perdis pied avec la rationalité lorsque je reconnus, par sa chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée, par ses traits que j'avais tant détesté la première fois malgré leur immense beauté, Edward qui tirait avec hargne le corps de son gars. Son visage ne reflétait qu'une haine indescriptible. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère. Il jeta le cadavre par terre et commença à lui assenait de très violent coup de point. Lorsque l'homme que je croyais mort cria de douleur je compris qu'il était encore en vie. Edward abattait encore et encore ses poings sur le visage de son compagnon. J'entendis avec dégout les os de son visage cédés sous la pression des coups créant avec, une pluie de goute de sang qui s'écrasaient sur le visage d'Edward ainsi que sur ces vêtements. J'eu la sensation qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais et je n'allais certainement pas l'inciter à arrêter. Je me sentais bafouée, me relevant je me jetais dans l'eau pour tenter de retirer la saleté invisible que je pensais incrustée en moi. Je me fichais que mon sauveur me voit nue, je devais me nettoyer, je frottais tellement fort la peau de mon corps qu'elle devint rapidement rouge. Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant alors je continuais encore et encore. Mon sexe qui était la partie la plus salie par l'homme, ne fut épargner de rien. J'introduisis mes doigts en moi, ignorant la douleur fulgurante que produisit ce geste, pour tenter de nettoyer jusqu'à l'endroit où la verge de mon agresseur était allée. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward continuait à s'acharner sur l'homme à présent sans vie ou alors si mal en point qu'il ne lui en restait pas pour longtemps. Je me rendis compte que chacun de notre côté nous étions entrain d'extérioriser la haine que nous avions en nous. Mais celle d'Edward était injustifiée incompréhensible. Il était entrain de roué de coup et de tuer son mercenaire parce qu'il avait voulu me voler. J'aurai cru qu'il aurait attendu son tour pour me prendre lui aussi. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait être le premier et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un autre me viole avant lui. C'était un voyeur puisqu'il m'ait observé auparavant si je croyais mon agresseur. Ces pensées me firent sortir de l'eau. Je pris ma camisole et me séchai rapidement avec. Je remis rapidement mon corsais qui écrasait ma poitrine, ainsi que mon cache coeur et mon pantalon. Remettant mes botes à toutes vitesses, je sentis une main se posé sur mon épaule. Je criais et me retournais en deux temps trois mouvements. Edward me regardait avec peine ?

- Isabella, je suis désolée de ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'en veux de ne pas être arrivé avant. Pardonnez moi, supplia t'il d'une voix meurtrie.

Je devais rêver. Pourquoi Edward Mctown qui devait m'emmené sur le bucher, prenait il le temps de s'excuser de ne pas m'avoir sauvé à temps de ce viol, de surcroit commis par un de ces hommes d'armes, ou même peut-être son ami ? Etait-il fou ?

- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Vous êtes mon ennemi, ce qui m'arrive devrait vous réjouir !

- Ai-je la tête d'un homme réjouit à cet instant ? cria t'il presque mais si froidement que cela m'impressionna.

- Non, mais vous devriez.

- C'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp que mon éducation ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement envers une femme !

- Bien sur ! C'est pour ça que vous vous rinciez de l'oeil régulièrement avec votre ami et ce à mon insu. Vous me parlez de bonnes manières mais vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite mr Mctown. Vous êtes sensés me capturer pour me condamner à mort alors qu'attendez-vous ?

- Je vous ai sauvés deux fois et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez. Je suis un homme après tout et c'est arrivé une seule fois par inadvertance, j'ai interdit à James de revenir. Vous ne me connaissez pas mais vous me jugez Mademoiselle.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là et c'est suffisant pour moi. Vous ne représentez rien de plus que l'homme qui veut ma mort et celle de mon amie.

- Isabella, cela fait trois mois que je sais ce que vous préparez, je vous suis de très près, ne croyez vous pas avec l'armée que j'ai qui n'attends que mes ordres j'aurais pu déjà vous éliminez si je l'avais voulu.

- Alors pourquoi ne le faites- vous pas ?

- Les choses ont changées pour ma part. Aux yeux du monde je suis le garant de la sécurité des colonies, mais à mes yeux je n'ai de volonté qu'à vous protégez vous. Je refuse qu'on vous fasse du mal. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à lancé mon armée sur votre horde de mesquins à peine plus armé que des fermiers.

J'étais un peu secouée parce ce qu'il me disait.

- Qu'est qui à changé pour vous mr Mctown ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance. Vous savez que vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles Isabella. Et que dans l'ombre je suis à vos côtés prêt à bondir si vous êtes en danger.

Il se détourna et parti sans aucune cérémonie, me plantant là avec des questions qui n'avaient aucune réponse logique.

Replaçant ma perruque en place, je me dirigeais vers le corps du monstre qui gisait à présent mort, la bouche grande ouvert d'ou c'était accumulé du sang, le nez et la mâchoire déformés au point que les os étaient à certains endroits sortis à l'air libre, traces de la violence inouïe avec laquelle Edward l'avait frappait. J'eu beaucoup de peine à ne pas le plaindre, une mort pareille dépasse la haine que l'on peut éprouver pour quelqu'un. Jamais je ne lui aurais souhaitais une telle mort. Pour la première fois, j'eu peur d'Edward. Un homme qui contenait tant de rage ne pouvait que sortir de l'enfer. Au service du malin. Cet homme était un démon et l'avoir côtoyé de si près me donna froid dans le dos. S'il revenait ? M'empressant de déplacer le corps meurtri de mon agresseur je m'extirpai de la clairière en trainant le poids du supplicié loin de mon coin de paradis. Ca aussi on l'avait bafoué. Ce lieu de pureté ne pouvait être témoin d'un meurtre aussi violent. Il perdait déjà en beauté, la magie se dissipait je le sentais. Une fois dans les bois sombres, je rassemblais des herbes sèches, tout du moins tout autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être, et m'activais à animer un feu pour embraser le corps. Puis je m'arrêtais avant. J'étais sur le point de faire exactement ce que mes poursuivants faisaient. En brulant le corps, le défunt n'aurait pas de cérémonie et son âme crépirait en enfer pour l'éternité. Même si cet homme était un monstre, je ne lui infligerais pas un tel sacrilège. Le faire aurait venger toutes celles et ceux à qui ils avaient fait subir ce sort, mais alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui. Laissant le corps exposé, je laissai libre le choix de mes ennemis de décidé de l'avenir de la dépouille. Le choix ne m'appartenait pas. Abandonnant l'homme au cheveux blonds, je rejoignis mon cheval et reparti vers le campement. Refusant de penser à rien d'autre qu'à revenir, je finis pas arriver et trouver Emmett envoutait comme souvent par Rosalie qui lui narrait de nombreuses histoires de ce qui lui étaient arrivés. Les deux s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés mais je n'avais pas la tête à les laissé en paix et à attendre, la situation méritait que je me montre impolie.

- Emmett, Rosalie, il faut qu'on parle ?

- Cela ne peut pas attendre Bella ?

- Non ! la voix autoritaire et froide que j'utilisais bien contre mon gré, les dissuada de discuter.

- Que ce passe t'il ? lança Rosalie, inquiète.

- Nous sommes espionnés, par McTown lui même.

- Quoi ? crièrent t'ils à l'unisson, attirant le regard sur nous.

- Chut.

- Mais d'où tiens tu cette information ?

- D'Edward Mctown lui même !

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- On se fiche du pourquoi et du comment Emmett. L'important c'est qu'il est là et qu'à tout moment son armé peut débarquer.

- Que devons nous faire ?

- On se sépare. On se met tous à la recherche des rebelles. On se donne trois mois. Mais il faut que l'on n'est fait passé le message dans les treize colonies. Ceux qui se rallient à nous seront une aubaine. Là il s'agis plus d'attendre que les gens viennent à nous, nous devons aller à eux.

- Et si on est infiltré Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

- Surveiller faites attention au moindre comportement, mais tu sais tous ceux qui sont là, veulent faire payer au prix de leur vie le drame de cet hivers. Tout le monde se surveillent déjà rassures toi.

- C'est prendre, des risques inutiles Bella !

- Ils sont à quelques kilomètres de nous, je ne veux pas qu'un beau jour on se fasse envahir et trucider. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut qu'on parte quoiqu'il en soit. Vous allez emmenez une partie des hommes avec vous, moi Alice et Bomao, le reste de la troupe. Gardez bien ça pour vous, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir. Rejoignons nous dans trois mois jour pour jour ici même. Si vous n'êtes pas là cela signifiera que vous avez échoués auquel cas Alice Bomao et moi devront disparaitre au plus vite, et vise versa. Même à l'article de la mort, sous la torture physique ou mentale, ne dites rien. Je pars demain avec Alice et Bomao. Attendez trois jours et disparaissait dans la nuit.

- Bien, mais qui seras là pour vous protéger B ? demanda Emmett dont les traits se figeaient sous l'inquiétude.

- Ne penses plus ni à moi ni à Alice, Emmett occupes toi de Rose ! Je sais que vous tenez l'un à l'autre plus que vous ne voudriez le faire croire. Maintenant c'est chacun pour soi Emmett.

- Après tout ce qu'on à traverser ensemble, c'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec moi ? Tu me jètes comme un mal propre ?

- Emmett si je réagis comme ça c'est pas parce je me fiches de toi, au contraire ! L'heure n'est plus aux lamentations ! nous devons foncer tête baissée même si cela implique la perte des êtres qui nous sont chers. Si j'échoue continue le combat pour moi, et j'en ferais de même pour toi mais je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour moi et Alice, on à vécu suffisamment de choses pour se débrouiller à deux et Bomao est là. Si on veut réussir, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de compter les dégâts qui peuvent arriver.

- Elle a raison Em, chuchota Rose tendrement.

Il se détourna sans un regard pour nous.

- Pourquoi réagis t'il ainsi ? demandais-je indignée.

- Il tient énormément à toi Bella. Vous avez vécus des choses fortes tous les deux. Tu es comme la soeur qu'il à perdu il y à des années. Et la perpective de te perdre le blesse. tu viens de lui dire que pendant trois mois il n'allait pas te voir et que les risques qu'ont échoues étaient inévitable. Laisses lui le temps d'encaisser, ça à été le coup de massue pour lui je pense.

- Le problème c'est que le temps, nous ne l'avons pas.

- Je sais Isabella, je sais.

La nuit tomba rapidement, reprenant des forces je m'endormis bien que stressé et tendue comme un arc, j'avais pris l'habitude de ces sensations désagréables et elles ne m'empêchaient plus de sombrer dans le sommeil, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. Je m'habituais à cette vie. L'aube se leva tranquillement, me faisant bondir comme tous les jours précédents, j'étais réglé comme du papier à musique maintenant. Les familles se préparaient pour le départ, entassant leur maigre affaires personnelles qu'elles avaient pu sauver dans leur départ, vérifiant leur armes ridicules et obsolètes. Deux bras musclés m'attrapèrent et me plaquèrent contre un torse tout aussi vertigineusement impressionnant, où je me sentis si petite que ça en devenait limite affligeant. Cependant les gestes d'Emmett était d'une douceur exagéré, il devait avoir peur de me casser en deux. Je lui rendis son étreinte autant que je le pus.

- Bella je te demande de faire attention à toi. Tu as intérêt à être là dans trois mois, c'est clair ?

- Emmett, je serais là ! Et toi aussi ! On va y arriver, je te le promet. Es foi en moi comme j'ai foi en toi. Il nous appartiens de reprendre nos droits et de regagner notre liberté, saisissons cette chance unique qu'y s'offre à nous. Mieux vaut mourir pour des causes si nobles que de vivre en lâche caché dans son trou attendant que quelqu'un se décide à bouger. Nous sommes cette vague libératrice, cet espoir qu'attendaient les innocents comme nous, qui se pensent délaissés de tous. Nous allons battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud et constitué une armée digne de ce nom.

- Tu dis vrai mon amie, ma soeur. A dans trois mois alors.

- Ramènes moi en moi des milliers. A dans trois moi ici même. Bon chance Emmett, il va nous en falloir. Et surtout ne laisses jamais la flamme dans ton coeur s'éteindre. Si tu laisses l'obscurité te submerger, elle te broiera.


	14. Chapter 15

Et bien voilà, je suis de retour après une longue absence et je m'en excuse mais les études me contraignent beaucoup et je travaille à côté donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture. Je reviens enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement et qui j'espère va vous plaire. Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le roi d'Angleterre avait été informé du scandale qui gagnait ses colonies. Il avait fait envoyé des hommes pour le tenir en haleine de la situation. Et apparemment ses troupes n'avaient pas taris l'horreur qui régnaient car une rumeur trainait comme quoi le roi en personne venait faire état de ce qui se passait vraiment. Il comptait remettre de l'ordre dans ses territoires. Les colons étaient invités à garder leur calme et chaque dirigeant des treize colonies se devaient de se rendre à Washington pour faire un compte rendu des derniers mois. Entre temps nous avions réunis plus de cinq mille hommes. Je ne savais pas ce qui était advenu d'Emmett et de Rosalie. La date fatidique approchait et mon esprit ne cessait de converger vers la possibilité qu'ils aient échoués. Alice semblait s'être attachée à Wilfried, le jeune fermier qui avait commencé à lui faire la cour des mois auparavant. Son regard languissant, la manière qu'il avait de l'écouter parler pendant des heures avec cet air béat collé au minois et le sourire niais qu'il affichait régulièrement lorsqu'Alice cueillait des fleurs ou chantait à tue tête en parcourant de long en large le campement, accomplissant des galipettes toutes plus gracieuse les unes que les autres, avait finit de me convaincre de l'emprise ferme qu'elle détenait sur lui. Il était évident qu'il était épris de manière ardente à la jeune femme. Je me posais la question de savoir quand il se déciderait enfin - malgré les circonstances inédites- à lui demander sa main. Alice semblait enfin sortir de cette spirale infernale et néfaste dans laquelle elle avait été embrigadée durant des années pour cet amour de jeunesse brisé à jamais que représentait Jasper. On aurait dit qu'enfin les étaux de fer qui enchainaient le coeur d'Alice à Jasper, se desserraient et qu'elle reprenait contenance face à son passé. Je savais sans même qu'elle ne m'en ai parlé qu'Alice appréciait Wilfried au delà des simples limites d'une franche amitié. J'avais plusieurs fois déjoué des regards lancés au jeune homme qui n'étaient pas empli que d'une sympathie amicale. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas guérie de Jasper, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais, Wilfried aussi le savait, mais grâce à lui elle réapprenait à se sentir aimée et admirée. Et pour moi c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Sans parlait du fait que Wilfried était plus qu'un bon parti. Sa beauté aurait fait pâlir Jasper s'il était encore là. Il était évident que Wilfried était un homme magnifique.

Ce matin là annonçait une nouvelle journée chaude et humide. Le soir promettait un orage qui se viderait de toute l'électricité dont était chargée l'air. Alors que j'étais assise à admirer du haut de mon perchoir, la vaste étendue qu'offrait l'immense plaine où nous nous étions repliés, Wilfried vint se postait à mes côtés. Il commença par contempler l'horizon à mon instar, puis sembla chercher un moyen d'engageai la conversation. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lancer, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, signe qu'il ne réussissait pas à me dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Je devais donc prendre la tête des opérations, pour le mettre à son aise.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire Wilfried ? tentais-je pour désamorcer la bulle d'angoisse dans laquelle se fustigeait mon compagnon. Il souffla un bon cout, regarda encore quelques secondes l'horizon comme si le fait d'observer au loin allait lui donner l'audace qui lui manquait et finalement il se jeta à l'eau.

- Et bien voilà, il se trouve que tu es la personne la plus proche de l'entourage d'Alice. Je sais que tu as remarqué l'intérêt que je lui porte, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais cherché à me cacher de qui que ce soit. Tu es perspicace et tu as l'oeil vif, tu as su par ton ingéniosité hors du commun dresser une armée qui fera à cout sur trembler celle de Mctown, donc je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu as dû comprendre que mon attachement affectif à Alice était indéniable ?

- En effet.

- Je viens aujourd'hui pour te demander conseil.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- J'ai besoin que tu sois franche avec moi.

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Bien. Je voudrais savoir si Alice à réussi à oublier Jasper ? Au début elle m'en parlait tout le temps, pleurer souvent sur mon épaule, aujourd'hui elle ne me parle quasiment plus de lui et je vois son visage s'éclairé régulièrement lorsqu'elle sourit. Je dois savoir Isabella, si j'ai mes chances avec cette femme hors du commun ? Est-ce que ce Jasper pourrait revenir me la prendre ?

- Wilfried, Jasper appartient à son passé, il ne reviendra plus tout simplement parce qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Sois tranquille. Je te mentirais si je te disais qu'elle l'à définitivement oublié, parce qu'un amour aussi passionnel ne peux jamais être oublié et on réapprends ou pas à vivre lorsque l'on à était brisé par cet amour. Alice à réussi mais la cicatrice sera toujours là et il aura toujours une place dans son coeur c'est indéniable. Cependant, tu es la personne qui as sut lui redonner un peu de paix dans les ténèbres, il me semble que ta patience, ton dévouement et ton caractère charmeur ont eu raison de cette folie amoureuse et je pense que tu l'as ramène progressivement vers le haut. Pour cette raison la dette que j'ai envers toi sera éternelle. N'hésites pas Wilfried, sois doux, attentionné et ne fais aucune allusion agressive à l'égard de Jasper, ne lui révèle jamais qu'il est mort et tout ira bien. Elle tient à toi, je l'ai aucun doute la dessus. Seulement ne la presse pas.

- Pourquoi devrais-je taire l'aveux que tu m'as fait ? Si Jasper est mort elle ne passera pas sa vie dans l'espoir qu'il réapparaisse un jour.

- Crois moi, je connais Alice comme si c'était ma soeur. Si tu venais à lui révéler la vérité, elle se précipiterait dans les flammes de l'enfer pour le rejoindre. Elle sombrerai et tu ne pourrais rien faire pour la sauver. Même si c'est dur à entendre mieux vaut qu'elle est un infime espoir de son retour même si elle est à tes côtés plutôt que tu ne l'as perde à jamais en lui confessant qu'il est mort.

- J'imagine que je n'ai d'autre choix que de me taire.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le passé, certaines vérités valent mieux d'être enterrés au plus profond des abysses plutôt que d'éclater au grand jour. Elle va prochainement avoir vingt ans, il est temps qu'elle passe à autre chose. Si nous gagnions cette guerre, je te donne ma bénédiction pour la demander en mariage. Tu feras son bonheur et je n'ai aucun doute la dessus.

- Isabella penses tu vraiment ce que tu me dis ? Crois tu qu'elle ne me rejettera pas si je lui fait ma demande ?

- Je ne peux pas avoir de certitude là dessus, mais je suis convaincu que l'intérêt qu'elle te porte est réel.

Le sourire qu'il afficha fut resplendissant. Il se leva et alors qu'il amorçait son départ il s'arrêta se retourna et me dit.

- Merci Isabella.

- Bella, juste Bella.

- Bella, c'est noté.

Lorsque je retournais à la contemplation des plateaux verdoyants, un flot de penser qui ne m'avait encore jamais effleuré vint affluer dans mon esprit. Alice avait connu son premier amour à l'âge 11 ans, aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait même pas 20 ans elle était sur le point d'aimer un autre homme. Rosalie avait eu un amour destructeur lui aussi et aujourd'hui à tout juste 23 ans elle connaissait à nous nouveau l'amour. La plupart des femmes de mon âge étaient déjà tombées amoureuse, alors pourquoi moi ne trouvais-je pas aussi chaussure à mon pied ? Aucun homme ne me faisait la cour, et aucun homme ne m'attirais plus que ça. J'avais plusieurs fois observé mon reflet dans un miroir et je ne l'avais pas trouvé répréhensible au point de n'attirer aucun homme. Je restais désespérément seule dans cet univers insalubre.

Une semaine plus tard, Alice était venue me voir pour me dire que Wilfried lui avait fait sa demande et qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Je lui avais demandé si elle était sur de son choix et le simple regard qu'elle avait fait m'avais convaincu qu'elle était indécise, mais sa volonté à oublier Jasper motivait avant tout son choix. " bien sur j'ai des sentiments très forts pour Wilfried mais il est évident que j'ai emprunté la longue route de la guérison tout en sachant que je ne serais jamais guérie". Je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre à ça.

Avec l'arrivé en masse de nouveaux rebelles, nous avions un bon nombre de forgerons qui avec les moyens les plus précaires fabriquaient nuit et jour de nouvelles armes. Nous allions chercher le fer sur les collines au dessus de notre campement, et une mini-ville prenait racine dans les contrés reculées ou nous étions reclus. Régulièrement j'envoyais des hommes faire des rondes pour surveiller qu'aucune présence suspecte ne nous épiaient. Nous étions aux frontières des Appalaches, limite pour laquelle nous étions considéré encore comme anglais. Une fois l'étape dépassé aux yeux de l'Angleterre nous serions des rebelles. Si les choses tournés mal au front lorsque nous nous battrons le repli stratégique vers des terres inconnues et inexplorées seraient notre seul moyen de survie. La poudre à canon était tellement cher que tout le monde ne pouvait en disposer. Je m'était procuré un fusil et un pistolet qui restés greffés à mon ceinturon. J'étais armée jusqu'aux dents.

Dans deux jours nous retournerions au lieu convenu à moins de soixante kilomètres d'ici. Je venais de faire envoyer une troupe d'une vingtaine d'homme sur les lieux où Emmett devait se trouvait et j'attendais leur retour pour m'assurer que nous ne partions pas mon armée et moi vers l'ennemi sans le renfort pour nous soutenir. Chaque nuit je dormais mal, continuellement dans l'attente de voir revenir mes hommes. Bomao avait tenté par tous les moyens de me rassurer et de me changer les idées, en vain. Il était devenu l'un de mes amis les plus proches. Avec Alice et Emmett ils constituaient le reste de ma vie. Il ne me restait qu'eux. Je n'avais jamais pu redonner de nouvelles à mon père. Je n'avais aucun idée de ce qu'il était devenu. Tous les soirs je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et s'il était toujours en vie.

Je ne partageais pas cette frénésie du culte d'un Dieu et je n'avais pas la moindre attache sur laquelle envoyer mes pensées et mes inquiétudes vis-à-vis de mon père. J'aurai voulu croire dur comme fer en Dieu pour soulager mes peines, mais je ne trouvais pas la foi en moi. Etais-ce en cela qu'on détermine les hérétiques ? Le fait de ne pas suivre le courant de la croyance irrévocable et sans appel de la majorité. Pourquoi ceux qui sortaient un peu du commun ne pouvaient s'accorder à être considérer comme normaux ?Parce que même entre les hérétiques subsistait un problème de coordination de la croyance. Et c'est en ce manque d'organisation que naissait ce problème d'hérésie.

En regardant chaque famille réunit entre elle au coin d'un feu près des tantes dans lesquels reposaient le chez-soi de chacun, fit naitre en moi ce sentiment de solitude. Je savais que ce soir je rejoindrais ma tante désespérément seule et je m'endormirais dans le chuchotis des mots affectifs dans lesquels berçait l'amour de chacun à son prochain. Lorsque je vis Alice aux bras de son amant, le sourire plaquée aux lèvres alors que Wilfried lui murmurait je ne sais quelle niaiserie au creux de l'oreille, le besoin presque frénétique de partir me défouler étouffa la jalousie qui naquit en moi. J'enfilais mes botes, ainsi que mon manteau et me dirigeai vers le noir de la forêt. Lorsque j'arrivais prêt des sentinelles, l'un d'eux m'interpella.

- Mademoiselle, m'apostropha l'un des gardes. Où comptez vous allait comme ça ?

- Si vous sortez du périmètre du campement nous ne pourrons rien pour vous s'il vous arrive quelque chose, continua un autre homme à peine plus vieux que moi.

- Je connais les risques que j'encours. Cependant, j'ai la maitrise des environs et je suis armée.

- Quel est votre nom ? Sans doute qu'avec l'obscurité environnante avait pour incident que les gardes ne me reconnaissait pas.

- Isabella d'Amesbury.

- Miss d'Amesbury ! Vous devriez faire attention à vous. Tout le monde compte sur vous. Le changement de ton passant d'une voix supérieure et directive de l'homme pour opter à un son presque belliqueux me fit l'effet d'être respectée. J'usais alors de mon intégrité ainsi que de ma popularité pour asseoir l'autorité que je possédais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez moi passer, c'est un ordre.

- Bien mademoiselle.

- Si je ne suis pas rentré au petit matin, ne me chercher pas. Tournez vous vers Alice. C'est elle qui supervisera la suite des opérations s'il m'arrive malheur. Mais ceci n'arrivera pas.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Je marchais durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Fatiguée et l'esprit vidé de toute pensée cohérente, je m'affalais presque sur le support que m'offrait un rocher afin de reprendre mon souffle. Le calme de la nuit était simplement interrompu par intermittence avec le passage de tel ou tel animal nocturne. Mon immobilité m'offrait l'avantage de me fondre dans le paysage. Lorsque le soleil commença à percer, faisant fondre l'obscurité, j'admirais la végétation humide s'ouvrir peu à peu se délectant des premiers rayons de chaleur.

- C'est une bien drôle manière de vous isolez, que de vous jetez dans la gueule du loup miss Isabella.

Le sursaut de surprise que j'eu fut vite compensé par le soulagement- anormal- quand je reconnus la voix de l'homme qui se trouvait surement derrière moi.

- Monsieur Mctown, répondis-je simplement sans me retourner.

- Accepteriez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie, le temps pour vous que vous songiez à rentrer vous mettre en sécurité. Je préférerais éviter un nouvel incident malencontreux n'est ce pas ?

- J'imagine que le choix ne m'appartient pas vraiment. Comme vous dites je suis en territoire hostile.

- En effet.

- Alors faites donc.

Edward Mctown vint de poster à mes côtés. Il me dévisageai avec insistance. Sa beauté était véritablement déstabilisante.

- Alors miss Isabella, expliquez moi quelles sont vos motivations pour toujours prendre des risques inutiles comme vous aventurez dans la forêt seule ?

- Je ne prends des risques quand continuant à vous cotayer.

- Je pensais avoir était clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu.

- Vos paroles n'ont aucun sens.

- Mes actes parlent pour moi et si vous êtes aussi vive d'esprit que j'aime à le croire, vous devriez comprendre que mes paroles ne sont pas vide de spontanéité.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de chercher à vous comprendre de quelques manières que ce soit.

- Est-ce donc comme cela que vous me remerciez de vous avoir porter secours ?

- Votre oncle et sa clique de cul terreux ont provoqués les événements qui nous opposent aujourd'hui. Vous n'auriez pas eu à me sauver si vous ne vous étiez pas mêler de choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes tellement fermés d'esprits que vous n'acceptez pas les agneaux qui sortent du troupeau. Vous êtes à l'origine de ma défection auprès de mon père qui me manque et dont je ne connais ni la situation ni l'état, vous êtes la raison qui à poussé mon ami d'enfance, l'homme que j'avais acquis comme mon propre frère vers le pire des sorts, la mort par le feu pour sauver la femme de sa vie. Dans cette tentative désespérée il y a laissé la vie, mais aussi celle de son jeune fils. Je n'ai rien à vous remercier, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé et je n'ai aucun scrupule à rejeter votre compassion.

- Vous êtes bien loin de la réalité en ce qui me concerne miss Isabella. Je comprends votre colère mais vous ne savez rien.

- Eclairez donc ma lanterne monsieur Mctown.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre pitié à votre égard, ce que j'éprouve pour vous est d'une nature bien différente. A dire vrai, je vous admire.

- Pardon ?

- L'initiative dont vous faites preuve, votre capacité à mener et à retourner la situation en votre faveur m'étonne. Vous surpassez toutes les qualités que j'aurais pu envisager chez une femme. Votre accomplissement ne fait pas le moindre doute, et je suis étonné que votre éducation ne soit du qu'à la patience de votre seul parent encore vivant.

- Je peux savoir d'où tenez vous ces informations sur moi ? scandais-je.

- Disons que mon oncle aime se tenir informé de ceux qu'il doit évincé, débita t'il rapidement et mal à l'aise.

- Je suis rassurez de savoir que ces sources sont inexacte.

- Comment ça ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi me portez-vous un intérêt quelconque. Les ennemis ne conversent pas entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous pouvons considérer qu'à cette heure précise, alors que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons juste être deux jeunes gens qui conversent paisiblement en profitant des rayons matinaux.

- Même dans des circonstances normales, ce cas de figure ne peux s'appliquer que si les deux jeunes gens se connaissent et s'apprécient en tant qu'amis. Dans n'importe quelle situation je ne m'aventurerais pas à parler à un inconnu.

- Sommes-nous vraiment étrangers l'un à l'autre miss Isabella ?

- Que pensez vous savoir de moi qui ne vient pas de votre oncle ?

- Je ne sais pas grand chose en effet, mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de simplement profiter d'être d'égal à égal sans aucun sentiment autre que la curiosité de connaitre l'autre ?

- Excusez moi monsieur Mctown, mais je ne partage pas cet engouement.

- Vous me rejetez donc ?

- Je suis sur que vos motivations dans ce conflit vous permettrons d'essuyez aisément ce refus. Pensez à ce que vous gagnerez si je tombe à vos pieds lorsque nous nous affronterons.

Il se leva d'un bond, et se posta en face de moi, le regard en sang, les narines dilatées, les poings serrés, les muscles de ses bras contractés. Ainsi fait il m'effrayait vraiment, mais je ne me démontais pas, restais parfaitement impassible. Cependant ma main alla instinctivement se placer sur la crosse de mon arme à feu. Monsieur Mctown ne loupa rien de mon mouvement et ferma les yeux, souffla fortement et finalement se détendit légèrement.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas miss Isabella, vous vous trompez du tout au tout sur mes motivations. N'avez-vous pas compris que je voulais vous préservez, que si vous êtes toujours vivante c'est parce que je n'agis pas. Croyez vous que je vais vous regarder tomber après tout le mal que je me donne à vous garder en vie ? Ne parlez pas sans savoir mademoiselle. Ne me jugez pas, c'est bien la seule chose que je vous demande.

- Je ne vous juge pas monsieur. Je suis réaliste. Je vois la situation actuelle. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp.

- Je suis plus bien plus à vos côtés que vous le ne pensez mademoiselle.

- Pardon ?

- Rentrez à votre campement Isabella.

Il me planta sur ces mots. Cet homme représentait à lui seul tout un mystère. Je ne comprenais décidément rien à sa manière d'agir. Je commençais vraiment à me demander ce qu'il faisait. Me levant, je faillis tomber à la renverse tant mes membres étaient engourdis. La fatigue me submergea aussi perfidement que le venin d'un serpent. Je lutais pour retourné au pied à terre des rebelles. Quand je parvins finalement à rentré je tombai immédiatement de sommeil.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par Alice. Mes hommes étaient enfin de retour. Le plus âgé de la troupe s'avança essoufflé devant moi.

- Miss Isabella, commença t'il à bout de souffle.

- Reprenez-vous mon brave, allez-si en douceur. Quelles sont les nouvelles à l'Est ?

- Miss, l'armée de sir Mctown avance très rapidement. Elle a eu vent de notre complot et se trouvait à 100 kilomètres du futur champ de bataille, mais c'était il y a trois jours. Mais monsieur Emmett, a réussi à réunir le double de notre effectif total ici. Il vous attends avec impatience. Nous sommes des dizaines de milliers. Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour riposter contre l'armée coloniale.

- Etes-vous prêt pour la guerre ? hurlais-je à tous.

J'eu le droit pour réponse au cri gorgé de haine et de dépit accumulé par mes compatriotes toutes ces semaines et qui se firent en échos telle une seule et même voix, un rugissement solidaire mais sans pitié, prêt à se battre jusqu'à en dégobiller les tripes, pour se soustraire à cette calomnie qu'est la notre.

Femmes, enfants, vieillards, esclaves, paysans, brigands se mêlent aux hommes robustes pour marcher vers un destin fatal, irrévocable et sans appel, mais seule route pour rétablir la fierté blessée des américains de condition moyenne à faire prévaloir leurs droits et leur liberté de vivre sur l'injustice qui règne et enserre chacun jusqu'à la saturation et au moyen indéniable d'en venir à la guerre pour faire respecter ce que nous sommes. Tous abandonnèrent leurs effets personnels, chacun s'arma du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les femmes se préparaient comme les hommes. Seuls les enfants étaient congédiés de participer à la moindre émeute. Nous partîmes dans l'heure qui suivit le retour des messagers. Nous serions arrivés dans tout juste trois jours si nous nous arrêtions pas. De nombreux vivres avaient étés emmenés pour supporter les dizaines de kilomètres que nous allions avalés sans répit.

Je me demandais ou serait monsieur Mctown, que ferait-il au moment de l'affrontement ? Puis finalement je laissais tomber me concentrant sur ma destiné.

Les retrouvailles avec Emmett avaient étaies très chaleureuse. Il m'avait longuement enlacé soulagé que je lui revienne en un seul morceau. Rosalie aussi avait semblé contente de me revoir. Nous avions longuement discutés après s'être reposés de la stratégie à adopter a propos de l'affrontement. Nous savions qu'il aurait lieu dans quatre jours. Nous étions sur l'immense plaine qui serait le théâtre de la bataille.

- D'après le messager ils seraient un bloc unis et se seraient arrêtés à dix kilomètres au nord. toujours selon lui il serait peut-être vingt mille hommes. Une armée gigantesque. Nous sommes tout juste treize mille. Notre infériorité numérique est cuisante, nous allons nous faire ratatiner Bella. Tu oublies que la moitié ne sont que des fermiers.

- Non Emmett. Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas l'entrainement d'un homme qui fait sa force, c'est la haine qui berce son coeur qui détermine son courage. Un homme brisé qui n'a plus rien et qui doit nourrir sa famille, a bien moins à perdre que le soldat qui sait quand rentrant il retrouvera sa femme et la sécurité que lui apporte les avantages de son métier. Le petit paysan emmène sa femme au combat il sait qu'il doit se battre avec toute la véracité dont il est capable s'il veut revoir ses enfants qu'il a laissé à notre campement. Il sait que s'il ne rentre pas, ses fils ne survivront pas à l'hivers prochain. Cependant dans cette situation d'infériorité numérique il faut que nous utilisions notre maitrise de ces lieux et faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour tuer un maximum l'ennemi sans éliminer les nôtres. Cette guerre sera gagné par ceux qui auront la meilleure stratégie. Quand on est le faible attaquer de front nous serait fatal. Voilà pour quoi nous allons diviser notre armée en quatre.

- Quatre ? intervint Rosalie suspicieuse.

- Oui. Le bloc principal sera en position frontale par rapport à l'ennemi. Deux blocs secondaires nommons les, les blocs B et C seront cachés dans la forêt, principalement constitué d'archer et de cavalier. Le dernier bloc sera en position frontale comme le bloc principal disons le bloc A, sauf qu'il sera uniquement constitué de cavalier. J'imagine que les têtes molles de l'armée ennemie voudrons discuter pour négocier. Nous les laisserons attaquer en premiers et les cavalier derrière le bloc A fera mine de s'en aller. Ils ne pourront rien louper de cette défection inopinée.

- Pourquoi les cavaliers doivent ils partirent ? questionna Emmett m'exaspérant par son manque de pertinence.

- Emmett concentres toi, c'est pour les ruser. Ils penseront pouvoir nous écraser aisément en envoyant leurs archers ou/et leurs cavaliers, puisque les nôtres seront partis. Nous avons tous un bouclier, il faut que les cinq premières lignes soient armées des pieux de trois mètres que nous avons eu le temps de confectionner et lorsque les chevaux fonceront sur nous aucun cavalier ne pourra franchir l'étape des pieux tant ils sont long et pointus. Le but étant de supprimer la cavalerie lourde du roi d'Angleterre qui a généreusement prêté sa cavalerie pour nous aplatir aisément. A ce moment là, il enverront les soldats pour le corps à corps. Dans la nuit avant la bataille, nous allons disposé toute l'huile brulante dont nous disposons. Lorsque leur armée avancera vers nous une partie, celle qui sera en arrière se retrouvera encerclé par les flammes lorsque je donnerais l'ordre à nos archer resté sur place de tirer des flèches enflammées ce qui réduira les effectifs et empêchera l'ennemi de se replier. Alors à ce moment précis interviendra les blocs B et C de chaque côté de leur peloton pendant que nous attaquerons de front . Ils seront cernés de toute part. Les archers des blocs B et C lanceront des flèches avant que nous ayons atteint leurs troupes pour minimiser nos pertes à nous et les cavaliers cachés depuis le début attaquerons en même temps que nous. Enfin la première cavalerie qui avait disparue au début sera partis pour mieux revenir tué leurs archers qui auront pour ordre de nous tués avec leur flèches.

- Est ce que dans une vie antérieure tu aurais fais la guerre Bella ? de demanda Rosalie.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton plan est génial.

- Merci Rose.

- Il me faut une personne de confiance dans chaque bloc. Rosalie tu es experte dans le tir tu seras donc dans le bloc B, tu guideras trois milles hommes. Bomao tu seras dans le bloc C avec également trois milles hommes, Alice tu seras dans le bloc D c'est à dire les "fuyards" avec à ta tête deux milles hommes. Et moi et Emmett nous placerons dans le bloc A avec le reste des troupes c'est à dire nos cinq milles hommes.

- Tu sais qu'en te plaçant dans ce bloc Bella, tes chances de survie sont minces, sermonna Bomao le regard inquiet.

- Non personne ne va être épargné, être dans un bloc ou un autre ne change rien à la donne. Il y a vingt mille hommes pour Mctown. Le roi d'Angleterre et présent lui même. Nos chances de survie vont se mesurer à l'efficacité de nos ruses. Plus nous tuerons d'ennemie avant le choc frontal, plus la balance pèsera en notre faveur.

- Que devons nous faire d'ici là ?

- Pas grand chose, nous avons tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Les deux prochaines jours vont surtout constituer à se reposer à se vider la tête à profiter de ses proches, tout en préparant le terrain et en surveillant l'horizon. Le dernier jour, chacun se préparera pour le lendemain, et nous amorcerons les premiers déplacements des troupes à leurs emplacement respectif. Nous allons déterminé qui ira où et ainsi de suite. La nuit de la bataille tout le monde devra être en place prêt à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. En attendant profiter de ces heures qui seront peut-être les dernières.

Je me détournais et parti avec Bomao.

- Bella je dois te parler.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Tu sais mon peuple est nourris par des légendes et la magie. Et j'ai la sensation étrange qu'une force noire rode dans les environs. Qu'elle nous observe secrètement attendant le bon moment pour agir. Je sens Bella que quelque chose va nous arriver. Et je crois que ce danger n'est tout à fait celui auquel nous nous préparons.

- Comment ça ? Quelle force noire ? demandais-je intriguée par ses inquiétudes.

- Elle peut être d'une nature ou d'une autre mais elle surpasse le danger que représente l'armée de Mctown.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je le sens au fond de moi Bella c'est comme ça. Quand j'étais enfant, avec mon père nous devions nous rendre dans un village païen, pour négocier du prix des futurs esclaves. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, le village venait d'être fraichement saccagé, mais le pire n'était pas les huttes calcinés. Non c'était le fait qu'aucun villageois n'est survécu. Nous avons d'abord cru à une attaque de barbare, mais cette fois ci en observant bien nous avons compris par la violence du carnage qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque anodine. Il régnait une atmosphère de pourriture et de mort absolument insupportable. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous avaient étaient torturés, déchiquetés, puis finalement tués. Ce n'était pas l'oeuvre de barbare. Les barbares emmènent les femmes avec eux là non. Mon père pensaient que c'était des esprits maudits privés de paradis qui étaient à l'origine de ce massacre.

Aujourd'hui je sens à nouveau cette même atmosphère dans l'air. Je sens que des esprits nous observent. Ils sont dangereux, ils veulent notre mort.

- Penses tu que nous sommes en danger en restant là ou nous sommes ?

- Oui.

- Nous sommes quand même beaucoup non ?

- Pas assez pour ces démons.

- Alors que préconises tu ?

- Il faut partir d'ici. Et vite.

- Bomao c'est impossible.

- Il le faut pourtant. Pars avec Alice, partez le plus loin possible.

- Non Bomao, jamais. Ecoutes si ce que tu dis se révèle vrai on se battra contre ça.

- Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour toi Bella.

Ses traits étaient affaissés, il avait espéré me convaincre de partir.

- Je ne suis pas une lâche Bomao, on se battra ensemble jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ton courage Bella.

- Je le sais.

- Et si on survit, à tout ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus, comment ferons nous l'hivers prochain ? Il va être extrêmement rude.

- Nous irons le plus au sud possible. J'ai encore beaucoup d'argent en titre dans mon cache coeur tu sais.

- Très bien.

- Va te reposer maintenant.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Ne t'aventures plus seule dans le forêt s'il te plait.

- Oui.

La discussion que j'avais eu avec Bomao m'avait retourné l'esprit. Je n'étais pas retourné dans la forêt. Les deux jours s'étaient écoulés et la tension en cet fin d'après midi était palpable. Le soleil qui inondait la pleine ne s'étendait pas sur les visages tirés par le stresse et l'angoisse. Nous allions commencés à disposer l'huile partout sur le sol à des points stratégiques par lesquels se positionneraient le camp adverse.

Alors que la nuit commençait à prendre possession des lieux, nous commencions notre travail. Alice et moi tenions un cheval chacun pendant qu'Emmett dispersés l'huile du haut de la charrette que nous tirions. Mais au bout d'un moment Alice s'effondra au sol. J'arrêtais les chevaux et me précipitais sur mon amie, paniquée. Les yeux dans le vide, le visage mort, le corps tremblant, Alice faisait une crise après des mois sans aucun signe anormal. J'avais commencé à croire que c'était enfin fini mais je m'étais trompé. Les spasmes qui la foudroyait me faisait peur et j'avais grand mal à la cacher des autres de ce spectacle plus que compromettant. C'était mauvais signe je le sentais. "Que se passe t'il Bella ?" "- Alice à une crise soit discret fait comme si tu discutais avec moi de la zone que nous allons asperger, s'il te plait " "- d'accord ".

Au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux gazeux d'Alice reprirent leur contenance, pour se poser immédiatement sur moi. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une telle frayeur régnait dans les abysses marrons du regard de mon amie. Jamais le gouffre aussi spectaculaire qu'en cet instant ne transmettait tant de peur.

- Bella, nous allons mourir, il faut partir d'ici immédiatement. Quelque chose va nous attaquer cette nuit.

Comme par échos au paroles d'Alice, un cru strident retentit au loin dans le campement, puis un deuxième puis un troisième. Finalement une vague de hurlement s'éleva brisant le silence qui s'était fait maitre. Emmett me regarda alarmé. Que faire ?

- Il faut aller voir, lança Emmett en dégainant son épée.

- Non, hurla Alice tu vas mourir si tu y vas.

- On peut pas laisser ce qui est entrain d'arriver agir.

- Sais tu au moins ce à quoi tu veux te mesurer ?

- Non et toi tu le sais Alice ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais il faut partir maintenant.

- Pars si tu veux moi j'y vais.

- Emmett attends.

- Rosalie est là-bas je ne pars pas sans elle.

- Alice prépare nous six chevaux, pendant que je vais avec Emmett chercher Rosalie Bomao et Wilfried.

- Bella tu vas mourir je l'au vu. Je t'en conjure n'y va pas.

- Je ne laisse pas mes amis là-bas Alice.

- Je t'en supplie ne pars pas. J'ai déjà perdu Jasper ne pars pas à ton tour.

- Alors viens avec moi.

Les cris étaient de plus en plus aigus, désespérés. On entendaient quelques coups de feu, des épées cognaient contre le fer d'autre épée. Un homme déboucha de l'endroit où venait les cris. Il courrait comme un dératé, la peur au ventre, il était blessé à la jambe mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Fuyez ! nous assena t'il avant de poursuivre sa route. Emmett me lança un regard inquiet.

- Il faut y aller Bella, si tu bouges pas maintenant j'y vais sans toi.

- Alice ?

- Je viens avec vous. Si on doit mourir, mourrons ensemble.

Dégainant nos armes, nous fonçâmes vers ce qui me sembla être l'entré des enfers. En découchant de la forêt, ce que nous vîmes nous glaça le sang d'effroi. Une horde de créature sanguinaire sorti tout droit du royaume de Satan courait en transe sur notre campement. De nombreux cadavres gisaient au sol. Il devait y avoir une centaine de monstres. Leur pâleur , leurs yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui gisait un peu partout, leurs forces lorsqu'il soulevait une proie pour croquer dans la jugulaire et lui soustraire tout le sang pour ensuite la jeter à plus de trente mètres dans les airs, leur vitesse vertigineuse lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient pour atteindre un individu en pleur, la violence de leur coup qui provoquaient la rupture de certains os voir mêmes de membres qui volaient un peu partout, tout ceci eu raison de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Des hommes courageux prirent leurs armes et se battirent jusqu'à la mort. Certains monstres tombaient sous l'attaque d'une dizaine d'hommes. Il fallait plus de dix hommes pour démembrer une de ces créatures. Soudain, une chevelure blonde qui m'était familière se refléta dans la lumière de la lune. L'homme tenait dans des mains, une pauvre fille à peine plus âgée que moi, en quelques secondes les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent et elle s'effondra au sol morte, vidait de son sang. Lorsque le monstre se retourna, ses traits à la fois si beau et pourtant si familier me firent la bête impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le mien, je ne bougeai pas. A cet instant rien d'autre n'existait que ce croisement de regard. Son expression haineuse changea pour laisser place à la consternation. Il ne bougea pas d'un poils, mais ses lèvres prononcèrent le mot " Bella" dans un chuchotis inaudible, une vague de souffrance et de honte passa dans ces yeux et par ce changement d'expression je pris conscience avec horreur qu'il s'agissait en fait de Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Une vague de tristesse me submergea et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Les siens ne reflétaient plus que la honte.

Les choses allèrent très vite. Je vis Emmett hurlait avec hargne et partir en courant vers une direction que je ne tardais pas à comprendre. Il se dirigeait droit sur un monstre qui tenait entre ses griffes la douce Rosalie. Il était entrain de la tuer. Emmett administra un coup d'une telle violence sur la tête de la créature que ce dernier lâcha Rosalie qui s'écroula et qui commença à hurler à la mort. Le monstre attrapa Emmett et l'envoya valdinguait à cinquante mètres de là. Le suceur de sang fonça en un éclair sur Emmett et l'intercepta en plein vol parcourant la distance en même pas une demi seconde. Il enfonça ses crocs aiguisé dans le cou d' Emmett.

- Non hurlais-je. Sortant mon fusils, je visais la tête du buveur de sang et lui tirait une balle en pleine tête. La balle s'écrasa sur son crâne en créant un petit cratère faisant exploser quelques morceaux de pierre. Je m'attendais à du sang mais rien. Cette chose dans laquelle j'avais tiré semblait être constitué du même matériaux que la roche. Il parut un instant déstabilisé, il lâcha à son tour Emmett qui comme Rosalie se mit rapidement à hurler et quand il compris que c'était moi qui lui avait tiré dessus, il me lança un sourire haineux, presque machiavélique. Il se redressa et avança tranquillement sur moi. Je visais et tirais un autre coup en plein milieu du front de la bête qui continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était malgré le trou que je venais de creuser sur son visage. Je tirais un autre coup, puis un autre toujours au même chose se mit à courir et disparut de ma vue. Lorsque je la revis elle était à cinquante centimètres de moi, me tenant d'une seule main par le cou et me soulevant à un mettre du sol. Je suffoquais sous la pression exerçait par ses doigts glacés.

Avant qu'il n'est songé à faire quoique ce soit je me retrouvé au sol, libre et respirant à nouveau l'air. Me redressant je vis que la créature qui me tenait deux minutes plus tôt gisait au sol en morceaux aux pieds de Jasper. Lorsqu'une vive douleur me transperça le cou et que je vis le visage d'un homme aux yeux rouges sur moi, je compris que je venais d'être mordue. Il aspira si fortement mon sang, que je sentais ce dernier me quittait à l'instar de mes forces. En quelques secondes, je commençais déjà à voir flou et à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut quelques instants le trou noir, puis la brulure qui s'en suivit me donnèrent l'impression que j'étais entrain de me faire lécher par les flammes de l'enfer. Etait-ce donc cela la sensation de bruler vif. Parce que je devais nécessairement être entrain de bruler. Ma peau irradiait, mes organes me tiraillaient de douleur. J'aurai préféré tout encaisser plutôt que de sentir une seconde de plus cette chaleur incandescente me torturer de la sorte. Je ne criais pas, j'encaissais en silence. Je n'entendais rien autour de moi si ce n'est le néant total. J'étais seule dans ma détresse. J'aurai voulu dire qu'on arrête le feu qui me ravageait mais je n'y arrivais pas. Combien de temps dura le supplice je n'aurai su le dire, mais je sais qu'à un moment l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux me traversa l'esprit, je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Emmett à Rosalie à Alice à Bomao et à Jasper. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux, j'étais pas sur que je pouvais le faire encore moins si je verrais encore quelque chose puisse que le le feu était aussi entrain de consumer mon visage, mais finalement dans un effort titanesque j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai à moitié. Immédiatement je vis que le carnage continuait toujours, tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, les enfants en pleur cherchaient désespérément leurs mères mortes à leur pied et regardaient traumatisés leurs pères entrain de se faire tuer à leur tour. Je ne vis jamais Bomao. Emmett avait disparu de mon champ de vision et depuis que nous avions quittés la plaine je n'avais pas revu Alice. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur irradia mon corps m'obligeant à retomber au sol et à hurler à la mort tant la douleur me projeta en avant première pour le trépas. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais enfin expier. C'était si long de mourir à la fin?

Par je ne sais quel courage et dans quelle réserve je puisais la force de me retourner face contre terre et de me mettre à ramper désespérément vers l'obscurité loin des feux improvisés qui brulaient la chair fraiche, loin des cris qui me brisaient les tympans, loin du sang qui giclait à flot. Je voulais mourir seule et au calme. Je préférais encore le néant dans lequel j'étais plongé avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Alors je rampais, encore et encore.

Après un temps qui me sembla être une éternité, les bruits s'estompèrent enfin, ils n'étaient plus qu'un bourdonnement, lointain souvenir dans mon nuage de ce qui se passait vraiment. Je commençais de nouveau à perdre conscience de l'environnement qui m'entourait, peu à peu mes sens ne relièrent plus aucune information à mon cerveau. Seuls mes yeux continuaient d'être ouvert. Lorsque je vis que mes mains touchaient l'eau je redressais mon visage pour voir que j'étais au bord d'une large rivière. Dans un dernier élan de bravoure, je me retournais pour faire face au ciel, immense étendue étoilée, si paisible que j'avais l'impression de plonger dans sa noirceur et de flotter dans ses tréfonds jusqu'à m'en perdre. J'essayais de simplement me concentrer sur cette masse noire qui s'offrait à moi et pas au terrassement des flammes qui mangeait chaque parcelle combustibles de mon corps, puis au bout d'un moment, je sentis que je n'avais plus le courage de garder les yeux ouverts, il se fermèrent d'eux mêmes détruisant mon seul répit avec l'étendue cosmique, et ne me laissant aucun autre choix que d'endurer mon supplice.

Etais-je morte ? Etait-ce vraiment ça l'enfer ? Je ne pouvais supporter cette souffrance, elle me tiraillait de partout, je n'avais pas une seule partie de mon corps qui ne me faisait pas souffrir comme jamais. Combien de temps cela faisait il que j'endurais ça ? Est ce que cela allait durer encore longtemps ? Etais-ce mon jugement ? Etait-ce la perdition pour avoir voulu me défendre des accusations illégitimes à mon égard ? Etait-ce la punition pour avoir voulu me dresser contre l'autorité et de ne pas avoir eu foi en Dieu que je subissais ça ? Mon châtiment devait-il être aussi épouvantable ? Et j'étais désespérément seule dans cette lente et atroce agonie. Même si j'aurai souhaité cela à personne, étais-je vraiment la seule à devoir subir le courroux de Satan d'une manière aussi virulente. Les flots de torture ne se tarissait pas. Je n'avais rien à quoi me rattacher, tout les gens que j'avais aimé, perdaient leur sens, je ne voulais pas les perdre de vue, mais je n'arrivais même pas à m'en souvenir puis soudain quelque chose ou plutôt une pensée aussi inopinée que surprenante m'étonna moi même dissipant quelques instants mon esprit du bucher sur lequel je dégustais les tourments de l'enfer comme plat de résistance. La personne à qui je pensais n'était pas mon père, ni ma mère, ni Alice ni Tituba, ni Emmett, ni Jasper, ni Tuka, ni Bomao, ni Jack, ni Rosalie, non la personne à qui je pensais à cet instant de désolation personnelle fut Edward Mctown.

Cet homme magnifique dont je n'avais jamais su apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté, cet homme qui était mon ennemi sur terre, cet homme qui voulait ma mort, cet homme qui sans le savoir, venait de gagner la guerre sans avoir bougé le petit doigt, cet homme que j'aurai voulu voir une dernière fois avant de mourir pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé des griffes malsaines de son ex compagnon d'arme qu'il avait sauvagement tué pour moi. Cet homme qui a plusieurs reprisent auraient pu m'attraper lâchement quand j'étais seule dans la forêt ou l'écurie et qui ne l'avait cependant pas fait. Cet homme qui m'effrayait parce qu'il ne semblait pas être l'homme tordu que j'avais imaginé mais plus un gamin dépassé par les événements. Je savais que je ne reverrais plus cet homme et alors que la douleur commença miraculeusement par se retirer petit à petit de mes membres, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de le voir lui et lui seul.

Alors que je pensais que je sombrais vers la mort, le néant obscure, je sentis mes sens reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur à ma bulle. Mon ouïe capta des sons si lointains si précisément que je commençais à sérieusement me poser des questions, mon odorat s'enivra du parfum délicat du bois, des feuilles des animaux environnants, de la berge sur laquelle je me situé toujours, le feu diminua en intensité se retirant un peu plus délivrant mes jambes et mes bras définitivement de la chaleur incandescente et qui immédiatement laissa une sensation d'anesthésie totale malgré le fait que je sentais le vent caressait délicatement ma peau.

Bientôt mon esprit fut libéré de lui aussi de toute sensation si ce n'est le fait que je percevais tout ce qui m'entourait dans le moindre détail. Je sentais un arbre à deux mètres de moi, j'entendais les oiseaux chantaient à des kilomètres à la ronde ainsi que des animaux furetaient le sol en quête de nourriture, ou encore les poisson nageaient paisiblement au fond de l'eau. Je sentais aussi une présence excessivement proche, un homme ou plutôt une créature car elle ne sentait pas le sang mais simplement une délicieuse odeur de lavande et de caramel mélangé.

Finalement le feu se concentra totalement sur mon coeur qui explosa dans ma poitrine dans un déchainement de battement incontrôlable et tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Il tapait si fort sur ma cage thoracique que j'aurai voulu l'ouvrir pour le laisser sortir tant il brouillait mon ouïe qui perdit peu à peu le flux continue et agréable des autres sons de la nature que je percevais auparavant. La douleur s'intensifia d'un cran comme si cela pouvait encore être possible au point qu'elle m'arracha un nouveau hurlement de souffrance. J'entendis vaguement des voix me parvenir de très loin, seule la douleur occuper mon esprit énervé. Je voulais vraiment en finir. J'en pouvais plus, je sentais une force inouïe grandir en moi mais tout en restant emprisonner à cause de la bataille enragée qui se menait en moi. Mon coeur s'acharnait désespérément à battre tandis que le feu s'escrimait à le faire cesser son mouvement naturel, vital pour ma survie. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, je ne voulais plus vivre. A quoi bon ? Je devais être un morceau de cendre, un tas d'os carbonisé, mon coeur n'avait plus rien n'a alimenter, tout était terminé. Il me restait plus qu'à mourir. Avec ces pensées, mon coeur entama son lent decrescendo, la fin de son règne, la fin de mon existence. Même si ma force ne cessait de se décupler, mon coeur lui ralentissait à l'instar de la douleur qui perdait en intensité. Et malgré tout j'avais la bête impression de renaitre de mes cendres à chaque fois que les battements de mon coeur se faisaient plus rares et plus faibles. Puis vint le moment tant attendu, ou mon coeur amorça sa dernière contraction pour expédier les restes de ma misérable existence. Cela ressembla plus à un tressautement, qu'à autre chose, puis plus rien, le silence total.

L'absence de douleur me donna tout de suite la sensation de planer et pourtant je pensais mourir, mais les bruits et les odeurs qui avaient disparus auparavant me frappèrent avec la même clarté. Je ne pouvais pas être morte. Je devais vérifier. J'ouvris d'un seul coup mes yeux et j'eu la sensation de renaitre du monde des ombres, la dernière chose que j'avais vu était le terrain abyssale et obscure de la nuit et maintenant je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un ciel bleu chatoyant et tout à fait magnifique. Jamais encore je n'avais vu un ciel d'une telle beauté, jamais le bleu me sembla aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Je sentais des présences autour de moi, mais aucune n'amochait le moindre mouvement, je ne ressentais pas de danger, juste une brulure intense à la gorge. Les odeurs me captivèrent et je tournais la terre vers celle qui me semblait la plus proche. Etais-ce la terre qui avait cette odeur aussi agréable ? Probablement. Entre les brindilles entrelacées, j'aperçus, une coccinelle entrain de se frayer un chemin vers sa destinée, surement à la recherche d'un ou deux moucherons à se mettre sous la dent.

Avant même que je n'ai terminai d'envisager de me redressai, j'étais déjà debout sans aucune perte d'équilibre ni nausée pour accompagner la vitesse de mon mouvement précipité. Je me trouvais face à Jasper, Emmett, et Rosalie. Tous me regardaient avec un sourire léger aux lèvres. Etait-ce le paradis ? Me retrouvait morte avec mes amis ? Ils étaient tous absolument magnifique même si Rosalie surpassait de très loin les deux hommes en magnificence. Leur teint étaient pales, mais des milliers de paillettes en symbiose avec leur peau les faisaient briller. Lorsque je regardais ma peau, je vis que la mienne aussi brillait m'offrant un spectacle éblouissant. Je me captivais à regarder l'étendue de ma peau parsemée de ces micros diamants.

Puis soudain un détail qui ne m'avait pas effleurer s'incrusta en moi et m'infligea la vérité en pleine face résolvant ainsi toute ambiguité. Je n'étais pas morte, eux non plus. Mais les yeux de mes amis qui dans leurs pupilles reflétaient aussi les miens, je vis ce rouge affreux, ce même rouge qui m'avait désarçonné le soir du massacre. Combien de temps il s'était écoulé je n'aurai su le dire, mais je savais à cet instant précis que je n'était plus une humaine, j'étais comme les monstres qui ont massacrés tous ces pauvres gens. J'étais comme Jasper, un buveur de sang, comme Rosalie, une créature fantastique, comme Emmett doté d'une force et d'une vitesse incroyable, j'étais comme eux un vampire. Et j'avais soif.

* * *

Voilà. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et je sais que je laisse des questions en suspens. Mais rassurez-vous je vais essayé de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous à plu. J'ai longuement hésité à prendre cette route pour continuer mon histoire, car je pensais vraiment faire une guerre entre humains mais finalement je trouvais que aller totalement bouleversé l'histoire et c'est ce qui fallait, enfin j'espère. Quoiqu'il en soit j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Gros bisous et à très bientôt.


End file.
